Bullets and Gangs
by Natsuki The Wolf
Summary: Nao Yuuki, the Poisonous Spider, soon finding inevitable feelings for the relentless Ice Wolf, Natsuki Kuga. Soon, the two form a relationship that no street warlord can break....until Shizuru Fujino, the beautiful, powerful Purple Vyper appears.
1. Dark Reign

Disclaimer: I own nothing except this story idea, and all the characters in Mai Hime are definitely not mine.

Author: Natsuki The Wolf

Rating: M

Genre: Romance/Angst

Title: Bullets and Gangs

Summary: AU. Nao Yuuki, the most dangerous lord of the streets runs into someone quite dangerous and intense and sparks fly. NatNao.

Bullets and Gangs: Chapter One:

**Dark Reign: Nao's POV **

The ones that are evil might as well have their throats slit by human standards. That's how humans think after all. Those that don't think like the mass do must be evil. Those that are not perfect carbon copies of each other, must not deserve to live.

This world is useless to me, not that I haven't already deceived almost everyone in it, understand. Their blood and tears gave me hope for my dark future and I laugh at their misery. I laugh because unlike me, they were not strong enough to survive. Hell, who is?

When the men look at me, all they see is a little kitten, so they don't see it coming when the 'little kitten' shows its fangs and claws and blinds them with the weapons. Women see how young I am and mock me, not believing me to be any harm, so then they don't suspect it when I rip them new assholes.

Weak, that's what the whole world is. I have made a vow long ago to my dead family that I will kill everyone in my way! I desire blood and anger and dominance.

Now, presently I'm standing over the wife of some guy that I happily slaughtered and the wife of the man was begging for a reason as to why I offed the woman's, as I put it "pansy ass spouse."

"I'll tell you why, lady. It's because he wasn't good enough to serve me." I snarled, grinning sadistically down at the little fool before me, trembling in fear at the sight of the merciless young woman, the merciless young woman being me of course.

My name is Nao Yuuki, age fifteen, yes fifteen, surprised? I have short, gleaming, deep red hair, the back goes a couple of inches past my shoulders, and I have emerald green eyes that I'm sure if anyone saw up close would say were filled with sadistic, cold-hearted desire, and are burning with a deep jaded hatred for all that stood before me, and hell, they'd probably be right. And I'm damn proud of it.

"But he was as devoted as anyone could be with serving the mafia!" The stupid woman sobbed, not even causing me to blink, "What did he do wrong?"

"Yah wanna know, bitch?" I sneered, my devilish grin only widening from the woman's pain, "He wasn't a good fuck! Yeah, lady, I fucked him and he sucked, why'd yah marry someone so useless? It explains why you don't have any kids!"

I of course was lying, but damn, was it funny seeing the look of horror on this bitch's face as she hears this. "You…you're lying!" She sobs out and God, do I have to stop myself from tearing up thanks to peels of laughter building up at the sight of her distressed, twisted pained face.

"About what?" I giggled, "About fucking him or about him sucking. Trust me, if I was lying about him sucking, I wouldn't of killed him in the first place."

I almost bellowed out in hysterical laughter when I saw her cry out even more. Think I'm sadistic and evil? Well if that's the case, look in the mirror. I do things that are necessary for mama and myself to survive. The every day normal, modern man would rape and murder a woman for nothing just because he could.

"Oi, hag," I giggled coolly, "Tell me, do you really expect me to believe that you loved a loser like that? Geez, give me a break! Sato, take this fool away!"

Sato, one of my right hand men lumbered over to the bitch who was now screaming about how inhumane I was. Che, man, what a joke. If her husband was so innocent, why'd the moron work for me in the first place?

I didn't actually have intercourse with the loser, he just didn't do as I told him, so I shot him for his insolence. Murder was the farthest thing from meaning anything to me, especially when it left me with a tidy profit to pay for mama's life support.

I watch as the woman's carried out. I could care less if she's shot and killed in the back of this building. Not my problem. I sit back down onto the satin covered chair that's at the end of the main room. The main room is stone from right to left, the walls are covered with gang weapons that my underlings have collected for the past three years since I was twelve.

Yes, since I was twelve, shocked yet? Heh, go figure, people look at a kid and think the kid's harmless, no thoughts about how dangerous the "poor" kid is.

"Ms. Yuuki!" One of my foolish allies yelled, running over. It was that idiot Kagu.

Kagu stopped at my throne, panting slightly from running. I sneered coldly, "Do you actually have something to tell me this time, or one of your little fag offers to go out on a date?"

I, again have to stop some serious laughs due to Kagu wincing. Kagu is, I guess you could say infatuated with me. I love it when he feels pain from me saying something like that. It's so damn funny!

"C'mon, spit it out!" I snapped angrily, now feeling agitated. Seriously, if I'm going to dump his ass, then I should do it soon, meaning now.

"It…it's not that, your viciousness," Kagu said fearfully, this piece of information startling me, "There is a very strong fighter who's taken out most of our gang members sent after him. He's killed or beaten to a pulp at least seven of our guards and injured brutally eight others."

After about a good few seconds of processing this, I glared and spat, "You're telling me there were fifteen men sent after him, and he defeated them all?!"

"We're sorry, Yuuki." He stated, his body shaking, showing exactly how much of a sorry shit he was.

Oh, you'll be even more sorry soon, Kagu. I'll make you so sorry, that you'll never have kids! I stand up at full height, not very tall, mind you. I wear a dark green sash around my waist, a loose red short-sleeved shirt, I also wear tight, light blue jeans with two black leather belts wrapped around my waist underneath the green sash, and one black, fingerless glove on each hand that have metal plating underneath the gloves. There's also some metal plating over my fingers in the forms of tubes.

Of course, what would the head bitch of such a gang be without accessories? These little toys on my hands that look like mere gloves have metal triggers at the fringes that when I press certain parts of the gloves with my thumbs, the metal plating underneath my gloves are forced through the tubes over my fingers and form into finger-claws.

Yes, finger-claws, nice, right? Best toys I've come up with in a long while. Although the spyderco knife melded with the end of a whip was a nice touch of mine, I made those things in my first year of taking over, when I was thirteen.

"Never send a man to do a girl's job," I said, grinning hungrily, "I'll kill this guy in one strike."

Walking firmly down the hallway, I reached a rack of weapons next to a document-table. This rack held spears, throwing stars, daggers, katanas, bow-staffs, nun-chucks, and various other grim weapons, some of which I haven't even had the chance to try out yet.

Let's see, I don't want to use any of the daggers….not inventive enough, nope, no katanas, though if this guys survives some of the other things I'll throw at him, maybe I'll come up with the katana later.

Yes, I think we have a winner! I grinned, pulling the spear and a belt load of throwing stars from the rack. Well, these certainly seem my taste, and if their not, claws will have to do.

"Where's this weakling?" I sneered, looking back to Kagu.

Kagu backed away, uneasy at my dangerous glare, and gulped as he said, "Um…he's in the warehouse on 59th Street, that's what Ryoga radioed in before he was shot."

I turned and walked with him out the door. It's ridiculous. Three years and these idiots still don't know how to get a job right. How many of our enemies have fallen due to the fact that I decided to spare my men the agony and go kill the enemy myself? Dozens, I can tell you.

It's physically easy for me to do it, considering how I've spent a lot of time training to use the weapons. Emotionally it's even more easy for me to do. Why? People that run around killing everyday on the streets are just like those bastards that murdered my family!

When I got home from school…..five years ago, when I was ten….my father, my two younger sisters….they were dead….and mama….she's still in a coma. I swore long ago when I first became a crime lord that I would avenge my family and keep my mother alive in the hospital! No one will ever defy me again.

Once we were outside, several gang members surrounded me, wanting to be close to "the big leader," sorta like those scenes from TV spots where photographers and interviewers gather around actors and actresses.

And what do yah know, I even have my own limo parked right out here for me to take to this bastard's location. What, surprised gang members have these fancy things? Hey, the Yakuza have to have the looks, cash and all, yah know?

Kagu opened the door for me, his pitiful, dumb ass eyes hoping that he was making me happy by opening the limo's door. I just scowled at him and went in, sitting down on the gleaming, black leather seat and looking to the front where the driver was, ignoring the sound of the squeaking of the leather as I sat down.

Kagu closed the door and I gave the driver, Gurin the nod to take off. We drove for a good few minutes. The spear and belt of throwing stars on the ground. I was sitting back against the seat, my arms crossed over my chest, my finger-claws at rest, but ready to be released from the tubes if need be. There's a shotgun that is lodged in a slight pocket space underneath the seat that I was sitting on. I'm thinking that I should bring it with me if this guy is so strong.

The inside of the limo is quiet and I can see out the window as I cross my arms over my chest and lean back, staring coldly and uncaringly out the window all of the cities' lights in dark night, reflecting against the water as we drive by it on the highway.

I can see some of my Yakuza "buddies" pass by our car in their own black regular ones, hoping to be there to back me up against this guy at the warehouse so that they can say that they were standing with the head honcho when she took down the killer of her men.

I have to roll my eyes at such "loyalty."

We finally all break off from the rest of the road, all the traffic is separated from us, and now we come to a stop right next to the warehouse on 59th Street. The two other cars park behind the limo.

As I get out, pulling the shotgun with me, the throwing star covered belt draped over my shoulder, and the spear in my other hand, apart from the arm that held the shotgun. The men came out of their cars and came along side me as I walked to the warehouse's entrance.

"Munli," I said coolly to the guy next to me, "You and your men go around back to the warehouse, Ni, come with me to the front, and bring your men."

Once Munli and his men went around, and Li-Fune and his own men got close to my side, as we got close as well to warehouse, the dark, black night seemed to get even darker, if possible. The warehouse was big, metal and wood, and intimidating. There was the number '4' on the front of the door. The door that was opened already seemed to be dented in as if someone had shot it open or something.

"Ni," I spat to him as we were almost a foot away from the door, "Send three of your goons in. There's no reason why a queen should sacrifice herself for her pawns."

Ni gulped, but I knew that he knew better than to defy me. If he did, he knew that there were plenty of people out there that would just love to kill him on the spot for his insolence.

As Ni and three others ran in, the other five stayed behind with me, I heard struggling inside the warehouse.

Of all the idiot fools before Ni and his men! Can't he even do this simple thing right?!

I scoffed at the five men with me, "Come on. Let's go. You five, before me. Anyone who weakens and tries to run away answers to me!"

The five all simultaneously nodded and ran in. "Eager" to "please" me.

As they went through, I used two of them as my shield as I walked closely behind them, glancing over their shoulders as I walked to see who was inside the warehouse.

The three other men that were in front seemed to see this person up ahead, because they charged forwards. One of them had a chain in one hand, and a handgun in the other as he ran towards the figure that I could see standing in the middle of the room.

The figure turned just as Jin, the man with the chain came at her, pulling the chain back. The figure easily dodged the chain and just as Jin raised the gun to fire, the figure put his hand under Jin's arm and shoved Jin's arm away, then lay a punch straight into Jin's lower jaw.

There was a sickening cracking sound and Jin fell to the ground, yelling out in pain. The other two didn't have guns but came forwards with knives, slashing at the figure. The figure easily grappled their wrists easily, tossing them both into boxes at the side of the wall.

As the last two in front of me moved, my eyes widened as I saw who this intruder was. The figure was tall, a couple of inches taller than me, lanky, strong looking, the body of this intruder was clothed in leather, had a black leather jacket that went down to the waist, and a pair of fingerless gloves like mine, only a bit more out of shape, long, dark blue hair going down till it was only a couple of inches above the waist, wait, long? And the person had green eyes…and was a woman.

**First chapter of my second story, hope yah guys don't mind, since this is only my second story, so I don't think it'll be very good, but hey, given how Nao's life was in the anime, it seemed kinda plausible if it was an alternate universe. **

**In any case, I hope you like it. The second chapter will come up soon.**


	2. Unknown Soldier

**Well, sorry for the late update, I was seeing my Grandmother up in Saratoga with my mother, so it took a while. **

**Anyway, here's the second chapter, I hope that I'm able to crank out the third chapter sooner. Several of my ideas I got from another fic by another author, DemonicTwister. From the fic "Hungry Like the Wolf" **

**Blast it, that story made me want to write a similar one about Nao and Natsuki. Anyway, on with the story!**

**Chapter Two: Unknown Soldier: **

**Nao's pov: **

Once she noticed us, the woman who happened to have beaten all my men, turned to us, and grinned dangerously, snapping, "Well, seems like these guys had "friends," well

come on, let's go, or are you guys chicken?" The figure looked down at me, and I felt a strange shiver of excitement that I was unfamiliar with run down my spine at the sight of those intense green eyes.

"Ah, I see you've brought the infamous Yakuza lord, The Poisonous Spider here," The woman stated, grinning proudly, "Well then, I'll give her the welcoming present she deserves." The blue-haired woman gestured behind her and allowed us to see my men who were all scattered around the floor of the warehouse.

I resisted my shock that this lowly being would know of me, and instead focused on the damage done to my men.

Showing us the bodies of my fallen men, she smirked passed the other men at me and concluded jokingly, "I kick ass, right?"

Well, damn, I barely knew this woman for four seconds and already I want to kill her! That's gotta be a new world's record! Upon seeing my irritated look, the leather clothed girl laughed, "Geez, someone's in a bad mood. What, you're not impressed?"

Forcing my irritation aside, I say, feeling at least a little impressed that this, at least appearing to be ruffian knew of me and could fight so well, "So, you know me, huh? I commend you for your knowledge, despite being such an uncharacteristic fool."

Surprisingly, she didn't become angered by my insulting words, instead she said chuckling, "Well, who doesn't know the infamous Nao Yuuki, The Poisonous Spider? The little vixen that leads men to their deaths like they're mere flies. I must say, your venomous hunger for males must run deep."

The bitch's grin widened even more, obviously at the rage forming over my face. Did she think me with that deep of disrespect?!

Feeling annoyance and fury grip at my throat, I found myself spitting out at her arrogant face, "Enough of this! I never let them touch me anyway, so shut your savage mouth! Who are you, and what are you doing in this territory?!"

The girl pulled her head back to look at all of us, her grin never faltering as she stated, "Your men know me as death, but I'll tell you who I am when we're alone, Ms. Spider. As for what I'm doing here in this territory, well shit, I didn't know you owned this place. I mean seriously, I'm walking down the street to get to my place and I decide to come into this warehouse to have a smoke, since I don't want to bother the people outside with the smoke's smell and I get attacked by these fifteen goons! If this is your welcoming party, Princess, then I must say, I rather leave the Court early."

Upon hearing her story, I found myself almost scoffing. Did this brute really think she could fool me with this lame innocent bystander crap? If she was just an innocent, how was she able to defeat fifteen of my best men? If she was that strong, then regardless about how I felt towards her, she could be useful in my army.

"Queen," I stated proudly, glaring at her.

"Pardon?" Came the questioning reply from the older.

"I said Queen," I sneered, now angered, "It's Queen to you, commoner, not Princess, and by the time this hour's over, I'll make sure you remember that."

"No more dialogue, please?" The intruder said, once more with that infuriating, cocky grin on her face, "If you're gonna attack, do it now please. I want some action, or is all the Yakuza made of weaklings and talkers?"

Unsurprisingly, all of the men at my side tried to move forwards in their anger, but I held up my hand, silencing their rage. So, bitch, you want to play it that way? Fine, so be it, you have no idea what you've gotten yourself into.

The shotgun, which had been under my arm this whole time, I took and handed to Ni, ordering him to hold it at the ready. I took my spear and throwing stars and walked ahead of my startled and frightened men.

The intruder only seemed even more amused and cheerful about this. She grinned even more and said, her voice now almost playful, "So the hot leader is fighting in these morons' stead? Cool, at least I'll have a nice view this time I kick ass."

It took me a few moments to realize what she said just now, and almost as soon as the realization hit me, this damn……infidel started laughing at how I blushed! Me, Nao Yuuki, one of the leaders of the Yakuza blushing from what a woman, of all things said!

"You fucking dyke!" I snarled, trying to cover up how embarrassed I felt.

"Wow," The girl chuckled, sarcasm more than obvious in her voice, "Dyke? Yeah, really, I've never heard that one before. Really, can't anyone come up with something original nowadays?"

"You hear that everyday, huh?" I sneer, now feeling amused at the fire being fueled, "Well I'm not surprised, since you don't seem too subtle in your ways. Anyone would make the assumption that you swung….that way."

"Is that something you're accusing me of or hoping for?" The dark haired intruder said, grin widening.

I searched mentally for anything I could come up with to throw at that remark, a realization hit me that this beast was unlike any other I had ever seen before in my life. Whether it have been when I was nine to ten and just looking at the people that passed me on the streets, or the thugs I deal with everyday now, it occurred to me at just that moment that this….woman was unlike any specimen I had ever come across.

No, now I knew that her "innocent" smoker story was a load of bull, now I knew, because there was something about this creature that made it strangely clear that she was just as dangerous and just as coldhearted as I was.

Personally, I was getting impatient and wanted a fight. As I said, though, she would be useful in my army. Maybe I could offer her a part in the guard's ranks for my thugs or even higher, especially with the fighting skills she has.

However, even as I confidently tell myself this, there's a feeling deep down in my gut that this intruder will not be like any other that I've trampled. There's something so….wild about this being before me that I couldn't place my claws on it. Her emerald eyes sparkled with danger and a strange hunger for something that I couldn't identify.

To distract the unease rising within me, I smirked and made an arrogant remark, something I guess you could call my defense mechanism, "I don't know who you think you are but you made a mistake coming here. I've got my weapons. You?"

The leather clothed intruder crossed her arms over her chest, smirking just as arrogantly at me, her legs crossing together as if she had nothing to worry about, and that both pissed me off like crazy, and made me really nervous.

She said calmly after this pose, "I've got my arms, legs, and big mits, they're all I need. I've got a couple of pistols too, but I won't use them. Don't worry little girl, I ain't gonna hurt you too much since you're probably a good three years younger than me."

This time, I really felt a laugh bubbling up within me, which was rather unusually for a black widow like me. I smirked up at her as I flicked the fingers on my right hand slightly so that it seemed sort of a way to both tease and tempt the intruder, as I placed my left hand on my hip, as I said coyly, "So you want to play it that way, huh, babe? Alright, but I warn you, you probably won't feel that….muscular body for hours by the time I'm done with you."

The…dangerous warrior in front of me came out of the stance and unwound her arms and legs from each other and looked at me straight as she said, that idiotic grin still on that annoying face of hers, "Thanks for the warning, spider, I'll keep it in mind. Well, come on. Let's see who's the stronger."

As she made herself lean forwards, looking a bit more threatening, I smirked and said, "Hang on. Not yet, Fido. I came here to finish your sorry ass off, but seeing you now and seeing what you're capable of, I have to say that I'm impressed. With that,….whoever the hell you are, I could guarantee that no one under my control will come after you, so long as you work for me." I impressed upon the words of how sure I'd be in taking care of her problems, adding a "caring" purr to the end of my statements.

Of course, I was telling the truth, after all, what use was she to me if a thug actually succeeded in killing her? So I would help protect her if she joined me, cause I doubt any of the guards under my command would let this assault go easy.

Suddenly, the unknown intruder's cocky look turned into a dangerous glare. I'm not afraid of any man or woman, but the sudden change of attitude did take me by surprise.

The leather covered woman sneered, "Don't take me for someone who can be bought by cheap bargains and promises of protection, little girl! I always have and always will take care of myself. Now, if we're gonna fight, let's fight, but if not, then you can take your offer and shove it up your men's asses. I don't give a shit."

At hearing this drawn out and self-explanatory dialogue, I felt a certain amount of respect at hearing that she was so independent and strong willed, but nobody had ever turned me down, and I'll be damned if that didn't make me one pissed off poisonous spider.

"No one says no to me," I said, anger seeping through my system faster than I've ever killed someone, "Especially not some no name, lowlife intruder."

I grab a hold onto some of the throwing stars and throw them right at her stomach. Pulling up off the ground, her agile body jumped through the air, and I mentally kicked myself for allowing a feeling of awe to affect me at the sight.

I quickly reminded myself of the plan and grabbed two more throwing stars, and as the intruder was up in the air, I threw the two stars at her while she was coming down to the ground. By the time she'd get back down here, she'd have the stars stuck in her chest.

The figure, as she lowered to the ground, saw the stars coming at her and blocked them with her right arm, putting it in front of her chest and face. The stars' points slashed across her arm, cutting open her leather jacket's right sleeve and pouring crimson liquid onto the floor of the warehouse. You can imagine that I was very happy by this.

That color that I love so much…dripping in front of me. Mind you, I see it every damn day whenever I finish off an enemy or obsolete thug of mine, but the sight of it right now,…well, you'll excuse me if I feel pleased by seeing and smelling every bit of blood there is for me.

You have to understand that I feel a certain amount of desire for the blood of my enemies to drip. I suppose you could say it's psychological, since I remember there being a lot of blood on the ground when my family…..well never mind, it doesn't matter now, does it?

As I watched the unknown warrior stand before me after landing, she flicked her right arm a few times as if to get some of the blood off her sleeve. I found myself making a snorting noise that she'd bother to be that vain while she was being killed and threw two more stars at her. She ducked out of the way, the being so fast that only the flash of her blue black hair flowing was hint enough that she was getting out of the way.

Within that moment, I only had a few seconds to pull out one more star and toss it at where I knew she'd land in a few seconds, so that at least one of her hands or legs would get slashed.

The dark being saw this coming and barely got out of the way in time. She pulled away and the blade of the star, the blade sliced her palm a little. Not as much as with her arm, but a little nonetheless.

The figure then whirled on me and I was about to grab the spear, when the intruder suddenly swiped her right leg forward towards my legs. I tried to get out of the way, but she was faster than any fighter I've ever gone against. Her movement had been so fast that I hadn't even seen her leg till it was only an inch away from my own legs. My legs were swiped out from underneath me and my world suddenly went flying, literally and I toppled back onto my back, looking up at the dirt covered ceiling of the warehouse. The spear clattered to the ground a few inches from me.

I heard her getting closer and I grabbed at the belt with the throwing stars, but she kicked it away, sending it halfway across the warehouse.

"Yuuki!" I heard Ni yell, coming forwards with the shotgun, he threw it over the intruder's head. I watched as she looked up and saw the shotgun flying. I grinned, taking this opportunity to lunge forwards, my claws unsheathing through the tubes.

My claws are made of titanium, they're sharp, long, about three feet long, and have little sharp twists and jagged edges so that they'll be much more painful for my victims when my claws hit.

Speaking of victims…..I lunged at the intruder, who was presently distracted because she was looking up at the gun flying.

I got to her, and just as she heard my footsteps, I was right next to her, and plunging my claws at her throat.

The most comical look I had ever seen spread on her face as she experienced surprise from my attack and she pulled away just in time, my claws avoiding her face, neck and chest, but she moved in an angle that I almost clawed her arms again. I instead heard a slight "tearing" sound and saw that the intruder's leather jacket was starting to become a mess. The dark woman jumped away a couple of inches from me and the shotgun clattered to the ground next to us. Upon seeing this, I thought fast and dove for the gun, the intruder girl coming after me. I grabbed up the gun in my claws, and whirled, my gun's barrel aimed straight at the intruder's head.

Predictably, the warrior stopped right in front of me. Her once amused green eyes now filled with caution and worry. I almost cackled out, "What, not so arrogant and cocky now? Pathetic, you come here with no expectation at all, you reject my "kind" offer and you expect to get away? Do you have a big, fat brick for brains, bitch?"

Despite looking nervous now, I could tell the intruder was still somewhat amused by what I said. The nerve of this bitch….

She smirked and said, "What, you guys don't know how to play fair?"

She was just joking, I know, but I couldn't hold back the sneer in my throat as it came out, "Hey, if you were a real fighter, you'd know that there's no fairness in this hellhole."

The unknown warrior said calmly, "Hey, I wasn't expecting much of a fight if that was what you meant, and I was right. You guys are weak. Not worth fighting, except possibly you, Spidey."

I scowled, enraged at such a remark, glaring at the grinning intruder. She then ducked out of the way faster than when she kicked my legs out from underneath me and dove for the spear on the ground.

Startled by the fast movement, I didn't have the time to re-aim the gun at her, where she was ducking to get the spear. I just heard the sound of the spear being scooped up off the ground, and just when I was about to pull the trigger upon seeing her flow of blue black hair once more, I saw the flash of the spear's blade slam against the long barrel of the shotgun, the intruder forcing the gun away from herself.

"What the hell-?!" I almost gasped as she managed to clank the gun out of my hands with the spear by slamming the blade against the barrel. Seriously, I wasn't expecting this much of a fight from anyone! Oh, well, I guess I'd have a heart attack if it was a man fighting this hard.

As the gun and the spear were thrown to the ground, the intruder stood in front of me, again, leaning forwards so that she looked threatening.

I glared, pulling my claws up defensively, but then a thought occurred to me. She had had plenty of opportunities to punch me, not to mention to stab me with that spear. Why didn't she?

"Hey, I got a question for you, dyke," I said, sneering almost as snidely as she did, "If you're so tough, why didn't you punch me or stab me with the spear when you had the chance?"

The intruder pulled herself up from her leaning position and said, smirking, "Again with the 'dyke' remark."

I gave her a warning glare, which only brought yet another annoying chuckle from her as she continued, "It's because I have a reason for it."

It took me a moment to register that comment, and frankly, I was pissed at the end of it. "Well, that's as fucking vague as you can get!" I spat out coldly, getting ready to jump again with my claws.

The intruder's smirk widened as she drawled, "I have a reason, I'll let you know what it is when I see fit."

Once again, I felt amusement replace my anger at this fool's arrogance. "You'll tell me when I see fit." I chuckled, "Don't see why you're being the arrogant one here. You haven't even touched me and you're bleeding."

I suddenly jumped up and towards her, claws bared as I aimed this time at her face.

The intruder seemed to go on instinct. As I saw her emerald eyes widen and her mouth part slightly in a gasp as I jumped down towards her from where I originally leapt, like a spider with the deadliest of poison, she outreached her hands at me, and jumped at an angle so that she was away from my wrath but was able to grab my wrists and keep my claws from her.

My claws were now a few inches from her face as she held me away from her.

That stupid grin formed on her face again as she said, looking down at my claws, "Some impressive claws yah got there, Spider. But those won't work on what they can't touch."

I hissed, feeling hateful that this stranger that had nothing to do with my life ever had gotten the better of me. I heard footsteps and looked to see that Ni and the others were coming closer to help me.

There was no way I was gonna tell them to help me.

"Stay where you are!" I snarled, making them freeze, "I'll take care of this savage myself."

As I turned back to the uncivilized mutt that had me, she smirked dangerously and I felt a warm shiver run through me once again. Then, putting her mouth close to my ear, her deep breath that smelled of mint and alcohol sending another chill down my spine as she whispered into my ear, "I'll tell you who I am. You actually have heard of me, but I'm not well known enough to show my face. I am called The Ice Wolf. Later, Poisonous Spider Princess."

I froze all over at hearing those words. Those three words. The Ice Wolf. She was the Ice Wolf?! The Beast of Japan's Roads?! The dark phantom that hardly anyone lived to speak of the appearance of?!

I was so shocked by this new information that I didn't even react as she grinned and released me, walking passed me towards Ni and the other men at the entrance.

It took me about five minutes to react again. It was like I had frozen in place upon hearing those words, even after she had let me go. I barely heard my men yelling as they were brutally moved out of the way by the said Ice Wolf.

The Ice Wolf, the soldier of the streets with a heart of stone and whose desires and dreams were possibly even darker than mine…..I couldn't believe it!

As I slowly broke out of my shock, looking towards where Ni and his men now….eh…now were lain, after having the shit beat out of them, I found myself recovering and snarled, "Get up, you fools. What do you damn idiots want, medals for failing in defeating some unknown barbarian?! Go out and find her! Bring her to me alive!"

Several of the men got up, groaning, despite the blood coming from their lips, noses and jaws, and shuddered under my enraged look and started limping out the door.

I sighed under my breath as they moved. The look I had had just now had been a façade. I wasn't enraged, I was just plain disconcerted. The Ice Wolf. One of the most dangerous street warriors that existed.

Showed mercy to none, was somehow able to defeat a gang of forty all on her own…..what the hell was going on here?! What was the wolf doing in my territory?!


	3. The Ice Wolf

**Chapter Three: The Ice Wolf**

**Nao's Pov: **

As I turned to my men who had assembled at the main room of my territory, I scowled at each of the cowering beasts. I had had use of them, but their failures all showed in an obvious form, a.k.a. meaning the bruises and cuts and broken jaws that they acquired while fighting The Ice Wolf.

I keep a hiss of dismay in my throat, since I'm unable to do anything else. I myself wasn't able to do anything when I found out who she really was.

"Kagu," I snapped at the minion of mine, "Get over here, simpleton."

"Yes, Ms. Yuuki?" He asked, shaking almost as he looked at me, so afraid of what I'd do to him if he disobeyed. I would have been amused, had it not been for the fact that I was both pissed and unnerved.

"Bring me as much information as you can on The Ice Wolf." I said stonily, well aware of what I just revealed. Almost everyone in the room gasped at the sound of that alias.

"The Ice Wolf?" One of my female goons, Midori Sugiura stated, more than disbelief in her voice, and if I'm not mistaken, excitement, "That's who our guys fought last night?"

"That's what I said, Midori." I sneered. I didn't like repeating myself, especially not with this overly hyperactive idiot that gets drunk almost every freaking night.

Midori, I suppose she shares an interest with Kagu. In other words, she has a tendency of hitting on me.

In fact, she's even more of an irritation than Kagu is. Kagu at least knows that he'll die if I choose to have him killed and is terrified. He knows to keep his distance, Midori on the other hand doesn't have a boundary. Seriously, if she wasn't of such use I would have left her to be raped and killed by dozens of gangs already.

Unfortunately, she is of use to me, so I'll just have to tolerate her trying to get into my pants.

I repeated angrily, "I want all the information on the cur to be brought to me! When she first appeared on the streets in general, how long ago did she show up in this territory, everything."

Even as I spoke, I knew that I was practically ordering the impossible. Like me, almost no information about The Ice Wolf, before her life on the streets was known about.

The little that was known was that she appeared ten years ago, her parents died because they got caught in the crossfire of a street gang fight or something, but that was all that was known about her past.

As I watched my men and women trail out the door, a sudden realization occurred to me when I retraced my thoughts.

The stories said that she appeared ten years ago, and the woman I saw last night must have been at least seventeen or eighteen. If she started this life ten years ago, she must have been only seven or eight!

I blinked a few times at realizing this. Well, it seemed she truly was more depraved than me, indeed. I started only a couple of years ago when I was twelve, but this exotic creature began at an even earlier age than I did.

Grinning at this most deliciously interesting piece of information that I concluded, I pull my already unsheathed claws up to my lips and lick them, my tongue making a 'slicking' sound as I do so,…..hungry for the future confrontations with this rare animal.

I cross my arms over my chest, my claws still unsheathed as I glared out the window of the building we're in. Damn it, it's taking forever for Kagu to deliver the information to me.

I scowl at my own green-eyed reflection in the glass window. The Ice Wolf. There's just something about her that troubles me…..what is it? Why does she affect me like this?

I felt a strange sensation run through me as I thought of that grin, those eyes and her strength…..who was she?

My thoughts were distracted when Kagu and Midori suddenly entered.

"Ms. Yuuki," Kagu said, holding some photos and papers in hand, "I've got the information on The Ice Wolf."

Those magic words came from his Neanderthal lips, and I temporarily forgot why I wanted to kill him sometimes.

"Give it." I order, outstretching my clawed hand to him.

Handing it to me with a shaky hand, he looked hopeful that I'd be pleased. However, as soon as my claws flicked against the pictures and articles, and spat, "Out, Kagu, you've done your job. Midori, you stay. There is something that I wish to speak with you about."

Kagu humbly nodded and scuttled out the door, closing it behind his cowardly rear. Midori on the other hand, looked pretty damn smug.

I had a fair idea of why, too.

"So, what did you want to speak with me about….your highness…?" She asked, almost purring suggestively as she leered at me.

God, kill me now and get it over with before I regurgitate.

"It's not that, you pedophile," I grumbled, rolling my eyes as I walked over to my chair at the end of the main hall and sat down in it, "It's the same thing that I keep you alive for, moron. You are one of my strongest fighters, and I need you to get rid of this pest….this Ice Wolf."

"Ah, I see." Midori said, her smirk becoming big, "Well, you can count on me, highness. You know there's nothing to worry about, right?"

I cocked my eyebrow at her. She had a tendency of saying that to me before she'd go out and attack an enemy, but I can never tell if she means it or not.

I just shrug and say, "Whatever, just go."

She nods and seems almost….disappointed? And walks out the door.

I sigh. Like I said, whatever. The main hall is mainly steel, with weapons from gang members all along the walls. There's a velvet red carpet all over the white stone floor, and there's a green marble table to the left that was imported as a gift to me from some of the people I have made a deal with overseas in the States.

The wooden, oak chair I'm sitting in has a shotgun strapped to the side and there's an oak, wooden table to the right of the chair where I've lain the papers and photos down before speaking to Midori.

Now that the idiot's left, I can look at the articles and photos about the Ice Wolf.

Picking them up with my claws, I look down at the photos of the two fallen bodies. The man and woman, that day, ten years ago. I, for the briefest moment, felt slightly sorry for the Ice Wolf.

Memories of my own families' dead bodies printed into my mind, just from looking at this picture of the Ice Wolf's parents' deaths.

I shook my head, voiding myself of any desire to know her feelings and shoved the photo behind the newspaper clipping that I was about to look at.

It had a headline that said, "Five killed at sixth Avenue, killer unknown." Reading the article, I snickered a little at the signature ways they knew that it was the Ice Wolf. An unmistakable carving of a wolf's paw against a piece of rotted wood that was pushed against the wall, at least, according to what the idiots had in these papers.

I couldn't stop several of my laughs as I stroked the tip of my claws across some of the papers. My prey left quite the impression on some reporters who helped investigate.

After about a few minutes of scrapping around through the various different crap, I realized that I had heard so little about The Ice Wolf because all of these crimes were committed in other cities, other states practically! The Ice Wolf had been very careful about hiding her tracks.

But there was still something that was itching away at my brain. At some point, the desire to know what it was pissed me off and I actually tossed the papers and photos to the ground, yelling angrily.

I stood up, glaring at the photos and papers. What was this? Why did I have this sensation whenever I thought of The Ice Wolf?

This insanity of all these thoughts plagued my mind for almost a minute before I realized my ridiculous thoughts, and laughed helplessly.

I couldn't help myself, I just threw my head back and started laughing, grabbing my stomach with my hands and cackling.

"Oh, god," came the words bursting from my mouth before I could stop them, "Ice Wolf, you clever beast, you got me to bring up these thoughts again and put me in a bit of a fix….hehe…well that won't last for long, don't be so arrogant."

I grin at this knew found confidence as I look down at the pictures I had thrown to the ground. The only thing that The Ice Wolf and I had in resemblance to each other was our pasts, and our presents. And even in that I was better than her….I had a whole army on my side. No need to think of the difference between The Ice Wolf and all the men who worked under me because they had at least a family to look after. No, I would hunt the Ice Wolf and she would be my prey!

**In another Warehouse: **

**The Ice Wolf's Pov: **

Standing before my….eh, I guess you could say employer, Nagi Homura, the son of a corrupt rich rat ass big shot, Mr. Homura, I had to say, I was getting irritated.

Hey, wouldn't you be, if the guy that was employing you was only as tall as your waist and he taunted you?

I believe many refer to me as The Ice Wolf. Killer of forty men in one battle, a stonehearted beast with no conscience, that's me. I'm 18 years old, I usually wear a black leather jacket, black leather pants, two black leather belts, two out of shape, leather, fingerless gloves, a black shirt underneath my jacket, and some small, thin chains that are clipped onto the pockets of my pants and connecting to my belts.

My two small guns are tied into the two separate breast pockets of my jacket on the inside. I have a larger hand gun that's strapped to my right hip and another that's strapped to my left. There are two battle knives that I have, strapped to each of my outer legs.

I rarely use these weapons unless I feel it's completely necessary. Most of the people I've fought are wimps that'll go down just from my fists, legs and arms.

However, the little venomous beauty that I fought last night may make me change my mind. I might have to take an exception with her.

I have to say, while in my ten years, since I was eight, of running around the streets and thieving and beating the shit out of people and committing as many assassinations as I have, I have never met such an exotic being such as The Poisonous Spider.

Whenever I pictured her, all always imagined a cruel, tall, pale, vampire looking bitch, not the little cute brat I saw last night.

I smirk to myself slightly at my own thoughts. I know I probably shouldn't be thinking the target that I'm supposed to be assassinating as 'cute' or as a 'beauty,' but I couldn't help it. Who in their right minds could resist?

Nagi, the brat that hired me, is presently smirking at how I look and said, "Getting comfortable, Ice Wolf? You know, you had the chance to kill her last night, yet you didn't. May I ask what was on your mind?"

His smirk was mocking, and I could tell he wanted badly to hear why I didn't try to kill the little spider last night, just so the bastard could mock me.

I didn't stop myself from grinning evilly. There was a difference between him and me. I had nothing to lose.

"Oi, Nagi," I sneered, "Does it look like I'm slacking behind? Come on, what's the point in taking assassination jobs, if I can't even have fun with the target before removing her life?"

"That's all well and good," Nagi said, almost laughing, "Have your fun, but just remember who it is that's controlling your payroll."

Almost as soon as the bastard said it, I hauled him off of his feet by his shirt collar and brought his now nervous face up to my own snarling, pissed off one.

This kid really ticked me off sometimes, yah know? Nagi existed to make people want to kill him.

"And you better keep in mind," I growled, "Who could easily break your scrawny little neck and make it look like some lowly gang member did it so that your daddy doesn't know who to blame. You should keep that in mind, shouldn't you?"

Sweating heavily, Nagi stuttered out, smiling a really scared smile, "Uh, right, no problem, could you put me down, please?"

"Hn." I sneered, dropping him to the ground and he yelped in pain from the impact. I swear, all spoiled, rich kids are the same: act like they're all knowing and think they own the world.

"Get outta here, you little bastard." I spat, kicking him a little, "I'll have the Spider dead by seven days, just let me play with her a little bit. And mind your own business, runt."

I turned and walked away, scowling over my shoulder at the blasted dwarf who was shrugging while smirking as he said, "Fine, fine, if that's what suits you."

I scowled back towards the road as I headed towards where I had parked my motorcycle.

The reason why the Homura family sees Nao Yuuki, The Poisonous Spider as a threat and not me, is because I am a lone fighter, I take things myself, not by using others.

Because Nao Yuuki uses others, she has more soldiers on her side. She practically has an army, and she uses it almost daily to her advantage, sometimes to threaten higher ups, like this rich, pompous family. That is why they hate her.

I, however, keep myself under a low profile, I've finished off all the low lives that have tried to expose me. Not even my true name is known. It is only known to myself.

That is why the Homuras have employed me to their use. However, I have no intention of doing things their way. I'll bring her death the way I see fit.

Strange, though. Whenever I think about her dying,…..it gives me an uneasy feeling.

However, like everything else in my life, I suppress it. I didn't get this far without denying the feeling of missing my mother and father for nothing.

I straddle my dark blue and black bike and put my helmet on as I grumbled angrily under the visor, "And she just had to be hot, didn't she?"


	4. The Hunter Becomes The Hunted

**Bullets and Gangs: Chapter 4: The Hunter becomes the Hunted**

**Nao's POV: **

"Alright, losers!" I spit out coldly as I pace back and forth on the steps leading up to my throne, "Do you three know why I've summoned you?"

Standing before me at the moment, or rather, hehe, kneeling before me, are three of the top seven assassins on the streets of this sinful city of ours. These three who I've summoned to help exterminate the Ice Wolf are Minarou Takinu, Ahikaru Geniki, and Dennai Kakyri.

These three mass murders of the streets are now my hounds, ready to strike upon the Ice Wolf in the hunt that is so laced with power now. And that's only these three. There are still four more that I've yet to summon.

"We heard it's to hunt down a very unusual prey." Dennai answered, his head bowed shamefully, and I delight in the fact that he's doing it because he's afraid of me.

"That's correct," I answer him, feeling more than pleased by this scenario that was to unfold, "The Ice Wolf. She is of great concern. She has been an itch between my toes for almost a week, and to be frank I wish that the itch be scratched. I'm sending you hounds to do as I wish. If you refuse-"

"Don't threaten us, Poisonous Spider," Minarou spat, looking angry, no longer keeping his head down, "We know what we are required to do! We are assassins after all, but we need to know what it is that you want us to do to her. It's clear that you wish her dead, and we'll do so in your name, there's no need to lecture us further."

Instantly, there's a dangerous silence throughout my courtroom. I glare down at my new minions. My other lackeys have all gathered to take a look at the new recruits. The three that kneeled before me were under my control. And I would make them remember that!

I pressed the button on my right gloved hand, and my claws were unsheathed. Raising my hand, anger and determination for dominance stirring within me as I brought my clawed hand down onto his chest.

I feel the pressure around my fingers as my claws dig into his chest, hacking through the cloth of his shirt and through his skin. The sweet metallic taste of blood reaches my lips as it splatters against my face. I smirk at the taste, pushing my tongue out to lick it. The coppery taste sent an electric bolt of pleasure through me as I watched Minarou arch upwards from the pain of the penetration from my claws, sending him howling in agony thanks to my claws digging into him.

Grinning at this, I dragged my right set of claws up his chest, scraping the skin of his chest even more, eliciting pained yelps from him.

I raised my voice at him dangerously, "I'm warning you now, Minarou, don't cross me. You may have my trust now in getting rid of this beast, but don't forget that this prey is mine in the end and I am the one commanding the weapons that will catch her. You three are the weapons. Don't deny what I could do to you three if you fail. Do I make myself clear?"

I make my voice completely calm and controlled as I say this, but I know that my eyes say completely different as my lackeys back away, their eyes staring in terror at my own and I'm sure that I could practically smell the sweat glands that must be overflowing from their fear if it wasn't for the smell of all the blood in my face from poor, dear Minarou who's now trembling in fear of me.

"Now then," I say calmly, watching Minarou being helped up by Dennai and Ahikaru, "I don't have much patience left, I hope you all understand. This Ice Wolf has been driving several of my servants up the walls, some of them are even afraid to go to other warehouses where there are weapons. I need this Ice Wolf dead, do you understand? If not….then I'll send someone to hunt the three of you."

All three of the so called assassins looked up at me and I could see the fear in all three pairs of eyes. They knew I wasn't like most employers, they knew. They knew that unlike many other employers that they had been under the command of before, I didn't care who they were or what their reputation was. All I cared about was them handing me The Ice Wolf, simple as that. They had heard enough of what happened to people who failed me.

"Now off with you!" I spat at the three and then I turned to Midori and the rest of my minions, "All of you! Out! I need some time alone. Oh, and you three, bring back the Ice Wolf, alive. I want her to be alive so I can torture her to death for her insolence." I finish my sentence with such a low, cold and blood thirsty tone that I get the pleasure of seeing even my usually calm and controlled second in command officers shudder.

As all of them cleared out, I sat myself down onto the throne that I had ordered to be placed at the end of the hall. I scowl at the weaponry covering the walls of this room, at the green marble desk that had been a gift to me.

I sigh inwardly as I think about everything. The three assassins that I had sent to catch the Ice Wolf had all quite obviously been good hunters, but if they were afraid of me, then what use were they against the Ice Wolf, who as far as I could see is stronger than me as much as I hate to admit it.

I narrow my eyes slightly as I observe the now empty hall, my claws now sheathed, and I was wiping the blood off me with a few pieces of cloth next to me. Heh, pieces of silk given to me as a gift from my fellow crime lord, Reito Kanzaki who owed me for one of my deeds to help him. He'll just have to get me money next time instead of a fucking piece of cloth for my work when he finds out that this cloth was merely used as a blood rag.

Once almost all of the blood is off my clothing, I toss the cloth to the side. Heh, my clothes will have to be washed tonight, oh well.

I then lean back. Hmm….I haven't visited my momma in a while, perhaps I'll go see her some time this week. I smile to myself at the thoughts that fill my head of momma. All the memories that I have of momma and myself together when I was younger, before this hell started made me feel relieved, soothed. I'm glad that no one's here to see me like this, otherwise I'd have to kill them.

In my thoughts, I find myself slowly drifting off to sleep. Given the fact that I've been nearly sleep deprived for almost two days trying to think of a way to destroy the Wolf, it would probably figure.

To tell you the truth, I hardly sleep in my actual bedroom. I usually just see it as a liability. Most of my time I spend on my throne calculating and manipulating soldiers. Really, I suppose its understandable how things are around here. I can barely stay awake due to planning, and my troops are being complete weaklings with no clue as to how to do anything.

Though now, as I feel fuzziness filling my vision, I realize that I don't care and I'm exhausted. I slowly drift off into the abyss of my mind as conscious fades…..I yawn, unable to do anything else. Damn it, I was barely able to hold back myself from collapsing right then and there when I had been threatening those three assassins, I've felt so tired these past few days.

As my vision goes black, my arms slowly sliding down to rest at the sides of my throne, I slowly drift off into the la la land.

Almost as soon as I entered my sleep I heard a voice that was so familiar it was scary. "Nao-chan!" I heard my momma's voice call, "Nao-chan! Where have you been? Please don't run off again!" I could see her up ahead, her long red hair flowing down passed her waist. Her green eyes flashing lovingly and playfully at me, I saw them flashing as she turned away.

"Momma!" I cried, "No, momma, wait! Don't leave me! Not again!" My voice, filled with anguish as memories filled me again of that night when her and my sisters' and father's bodies had been thrown across the ground in a bloody heap. Fear and panic ruled me in that moment, never wanting momma to leave me ever again.

Momma and I were standing in a field, but I couldn't make out any trees at the border of the field, only empty spaces….things that I felt were missing.

I hissed in frustration at that thought. Damn it! Couldn't I get one moment's piece?! Even when I was asleep I had to have misery run through me?!

"Momma!" I yell, running after her in my dreams. She just kept walking as if I wasn't there, her back turned to me. There was no sign of her turning around, she was going to leave me alone again in this world….like before.

"Momma!" I screeched, bolting upright on my throne. I eyes were wide as I took in the sight of my throne room, sweat pouring off of my brow, along with the feeling of a hand pressing its palm against my brow.

At the feeling of a powerful hand there on my face, I almost immediately turned in the direction of where the hand led to, which was an arm to the left. The left arm was clad in a long sleeve of a leather jacket, and it led to a body with a face that was full of concern and two emerald eyes locking with my own.

"Oi, you okay, Spider?" Came that strong, dangerous voice that I remembered so well in the warehouse.

"Ice Wolf!" I snapped, hissing, enraged as I jumped from the throne and away from the hand, and scrambled to the carpet on the floor and getting as far away from the mongrel as possible.

"How did you get in here?!" I demanded, pushing the buttons of my glove claws, the claws coming out and glimmering in the light of the room as I held them defensively in front of my face.

The dark haired intruder smirked, standing up straight as she addressed me, coming down the stairs that led up to my throne as she smirked that unbearably annoying smirk. I swear, I just wanted to punch her when she smirked like that! She was dressed in her usual attire: had a black leather jacket on, black leather pants and a black shirt, and those boots that clunked as she stepped down the small set of stairs.

"It was easy," She answered arrogantly, almost as if she didn't notice the claws, "You don't have very tough guards, Ms. Spider, though that black haired one was hot, not as good looking as you, I must say."

"You took Harada out?" I asked, feeling shocked that someone as sly as Chie could be taken down so easily, even if it was by this strange creature.

"Now then," The Ice Wolf said, smirking down at me as she got closer, "How shall we settle this, huh?" I found myself drawn to the dangerous glimmer of her eyes….they seemed so wild in their emerald light that I had a hard time tearing my gaze away from the sight of them.

I told myself not to back away, that that was a sign of weakness, but despite that…… I glared, masking my oncoming terror with anger. It was all I could do against this beast. How could I not feel fear the way she was approaching me and looking at me right now as if I was something to be devoured?

"What were you doing touching me?" I demanded, desperate to distract myself, "Why didn't you attack me? I hate to say it, but I was asleep so there was a window for you to attack. Why didn't you?"

The wild animal that was walking so carefully towards me halted in her steps and looked at me intensely. My body and every other system that was running its shit through me froze. I felt cold and afraid. Here was this beast that was as untamed as me, maybe even more and she was looking at me with a strange fire in her eyes that held something that I would be far from able to understand.

"I didn't attack," The Ice Wolf said, keeping those eyes on me as she stopped walking towards me, "Because I don't fight dirty. I ain't gonna kill someone in their sleep. Even I'm not that depraved. Besides, yah looked like you were having a bad dream, it would have been a shame to kill you while you were in pain."

What the-? What was with the "I don't fight dirty" crap? Of course she did! She was a gangster like the rest of us! All of us fought dirty! Whether she was a lone fighter or not, she was still street trash like us Yakuza.

"Alright," Ice Wolf said, pulling her head back as she regarded me, "Let's get down to business, shall we, pretty little spider?"

I felt a strange shiver up my spine at the name. God, these reactions were unfamiliar to me and I wanted to kill this creature for bringing them out of me!

I hissed angrily, raising my claws, and preparing for the fight. She was on my ground, and I had all the weapons from my lackeys held on racks and on the walls behind me, I was at an advantage….or so I thought.


	5. Infiltration

**Chapter 5: Shall We Dance? **

**Natsuki's POV: **

The warehouse was dark as I walked through it. I was using the warehouses around here as covering so that The Poisonous Spider's troops wouldn't see me. I was jumping from box to box as moved forwards. I have to admit, the little spider has stayed on my mind for a while.

How could anyone not think of such a beautiful, wild, coy little predator? I was approaching the building that I knew belonged to her. Nagi Homura had sent me the coordinates of her location.

Hm, Nao Yuuki….The Poisonous Spider….she was a wonder if truth be told. She was cruel and sadistic, there was no doubt about that. In fact, I've sometimes laughed to myself, thinking about how cold and heartless she seems to act.

And yet, despite that, there was something about her that I didn't want to dismiss. A sorrow in her eyes when I looked at her. A sadness and a light that she didn't seem to admit to. She sorta reminded me of a little cat that would scratch at you if you got too close but wanted all things under her control.

I close in on the hideout, and I gotta say, this hideout obviously wasn't designed to be hidden. It's this tall warehouse like place with black spikes grafted into the roof, sticking out of the sides.

So, this is The Poisonous Spider's hideout, huh? I observe the exterior of the lair as I step down from the boxes of the warehouse I've jumped on to get here. I must say, I sort of understand why she hates my guts so much, I like getting on peoples' nerves. People are all pretty much just out to fuck you over so the way I figure it, it doesn't really matter if you drive them crazy, their opinions don't matter.

Up ahead, I can see two guards by the door. One is a black haired tan skinned young woman with glasses and the other was another guard with brown hair and was a boy. I grinned evilly. I'd take these two jokers out easily.

As I snuck closer, moving out of the open doorway of the warehouse I had been jumping through, getting behind several sacs of food supplies, pushed up against the walls, I overheard the two guards' conversation.

"So, what's her royal highness doing now to pass the time?" The brown haired kid asked the black haired hottie, "Sharpening her nail files to stab someone with it?"

"Hah ha ha," The black haired girl said in a mocking way, "Kazuya, she's trying to track down the Ice Wolf, you know that, and as for what's gonna happen…I have no clue. She's kind of a bitch, so we'll probably get thrown around the clock to oversee the streets till she shows up."

I grinned coldly. So they wanted the Ice Wolf to show up? So be it, I'd show myself. Besides, I wanted to see how powerful that black haired girl with the glasses was. Not to fond of the boy though.

Maybe I wouldn't kill him, just beat him till he knew not to mess with me. I bolted out into the open, veering to the side so that they didn't see me. Then I came up and showed myself to them. The black haired girl's eyes widened behind her glasses in shock.

"Who are you?!" She demanded, about to back up and reach into her robes to retrieve a weapon, when I jumped around her and sent a round house kick to the abdomen of the brown haired boy. A nice, solid kick that sent him back against the wall. Pivoting my round house kick back, I slammed my right fist into his stomach while he was bending over in pain. He collapsed in pain, groaning as he landed.

I smirked at the sight and turned to the black haired babe. Hmm, she looked determined, and she had her gun out, aiming it at me. There was an intense look in those eyes, and I gotta say, I felt a great deal of amusement at seeing that look.

I knew that I couldn't allow her to fire, if I did then that would alert Ms. Yuuki to my infiltration. I threw my left hand up, smacking her hands to the right, and the gun away from me, and simultaneously rammed my right fist into her face.

She went down immediately, passing out from the fist. She was sent to the ground, her face slightly bruised.

I sighed. I hated hurting hitting such a pretty face, really, but business is business. I looked at the entrance where I saw a lock over the door. Oh, they thought a lock could keep me out? What a bunch of fools.

I leaned down and took one of the knives tied to my ankle from its holster, and stuck the end into the hole till I heard a 'click' sound and I knew that the blade had reached the actual lock. I smirked at this and started twisting the lock back and forth till I heard another 'click' sound and the door started to creak open. I had to hold back a laugh of triumph.

(Soon, little spider,) I thought to myself, grinning, (You'll see me soon. No need for bounty hunters and assassins, my dear.)

I opened the door and got inside. The first thing that met my gaze was…well, blackness. It was dark. However, I saw some light up ahead. I almost chuckled at the sight. A light at the end of a dark tunnel. Well, I was dead on the inside, so it doesn't matter if I go to the light, right?

I walked forwards and glanced back and forth between the walls where the pitch blackness surrounds me just to make sure that no one jumped out at me.

The light engulfed me as I reached the end of the hallway and I came face to face with the white hallway that looked like some sort of main room with weapons decorating the walls. I looked to the right to see a big fireplace with a green marble table in front of it with some documents on it. I then looked back to the floor to see a red velvet carpet that led up to some steps. Going up the steps, I saw two brown shelves of some kind on each side of some sort of throne. And guess who was sitting on the throne, dozing off.

Yep, that's right, everyone's favorite poisonous spider crime lord. Hah! There she was, plain as day and ready to be killed. Boy would she be pissed when I told her how she let her guard down. Yes, when I told her. I wasn't gonna kill her in her sleep, that's just wrong.

Besides, what's the fun in that? I can't enjoy the fight with her if I take her out just like that.

I turn my head back to the table in front of the fireplace. The documents that were on the table all seemed to have some information about me. I smirked. Well, well, it seemed my little spider had been working herself over to find me. Well, I doubted they found out much about me. I've done well to keep myself 'low-profile.'

I was about to reach out and take one of the files to look at it, when I heard whimpering from beside me. I turned to see the spider squirming in her throne.

I furrowed my eyebrows. She looked so fragile like that. I could see dried blood on her clothes as I approached. She was so beautiful that it struck me a little. What was such a pretty girl dreaming about? And such terrible dreams it seemed.

She was thrashing on the throne as I came to the side next to her. To the right. I could see sweat pouring off her forehead. I placed my right hand over her head to see what her temperature was. Hmm, even through my fingerless glove, she felt pretty hot, and not in the sexy way. It might have just been the sweat, but I could have sworn I felt more heat than normal.

I then got a little closer when I heard her start to whimper out, "momma, no, momma, don't leave me! Don't….," Pain ripped through my heart at hearing those cries and the sight of her agony wrenched sleeping face. Why did someone so small and young have to go through this pain?

I stroked my thumb against her brows. (She's the same as me,) I thought to myself watching her sympathetically, (She's in the same pain as me. I wonder what happened to her family. Did they die like mine did?)

I kept watching her, hearing her whimper, fighting my desire to reach out and hold her to comfort her. I shook my head a few times to get rid of these feelings. I was an assassin for crying out loud! I wasn't about to bend to some sympathy that I felt for a crime lord.

I had manipulated my emotions to be frostbitten and kept at bay so that I would never feel the same pain that I did years ago again, and I imagine that she's done the same thing. This fight had no place for emotions.

"Momma!!" She suddenly screeched, shooting upwards on the seat in front of me. I had said earlier not to let my emotions do anything to me, but upon seeing her shoot up like that I felt a pang of concern.

She panted under my hand and slowly turned in my direction, obviously from feeling my hand there. Her panicked, confused eyes met mine and it was the strangest thing. Her eyes were unguarded, vulnerable. I saw the real Nao Yuuki. A scared, lonely little girl with nowhere to run.

I felt shock at the sight, but I soon recovered when she pulled out of my grasp and jumped all the way to the middle of the room with her claws unsheathed.

"How did you get in here?!" She demanded, glaring at me as she held her claws in the front of her face defensively.

As I slowly walked down the stairs that lead to her throne, I smirked down at her, telling her about how I took out that black haired girl at the front gate. I then take some glances back at the walls around me and all their decorations. I must say, the Poisonous Spider has made quite a life for herself here.

All these different weapons from her minions, impressive. I see her raising her claws up to her face to protect herself from me. She demanded why I didn't attack her while she was vulnerable, that their was a window for me to strike.

I halted my smirking and gave her an intense look. What did she take me for?! A coward?!

I said coldly, "I don't fight dirty. And besides, you were whimpering in your sleep, it would have been a shame to kill you while you were in such pain."

I could see in her eyes as plain as day that she was surprised by this announcement. I smirked again and said, not wanting her to be distracted from our fight, "So, shall we begin?"

I have to say, I prefer Nao like this. A beautiful, deadly snake, ready to strike. As for what I saw in her eyes when she woke up just now….I don't know.

All of us street trash have our grim stories to tell, so we make up appearances every day to cover ourselves in order to survive, and yet….I felt something odd when I saw that look in her.

**Now then, we see Natsuki becoming kind of hesitant to attack Nao aren't we? **

**Soon, we'll see more of Nao's pain when it comes to her family, and Natsuki's own as well, perhaps more progression towards NatNao? Hehe **


	6. Shall We Dance?

**Chapter 6: Shall We Dance?**

**Nao's POV: **

Well, this was unexpected. The great, and terrifying Ice Wolf stood before me, practically towering as she got closer. Now, I'll make it very clear that I am a warrior, I've spilled the blood of many. Many begged for my forgiveness, many more begged me to kill them, rather than face what I threatened them with. I have learned to be ruthless and heartless in the three years that I've taken over. Ruthless and cold hearted, but right now, I had this weird sense that I was in deep shit. 

"Well, wolf!" I demanded, parrying myself and holding my claws back as if ready to strike, "Care to attack and see whose weapons are more deadly? Your fangs or my claws?" 

At seeing my challenging grin, The Ice Wolf seemed to just grin back with as much zeal in her eyes and her words as she growled out, "Alright, little spider, but I'm warning you, watch out." 

The wolf had her left foot towards me, so I expected her to round house kick me with her right leg, so it startled me when suddenly she whirled her body opposite of me, and slid her right leg backwards towards me instead of throwing her leg point blank at me. 

I pulled my elbows up to block my face, and my elbows were met with a powerful blow from the Wolf's backwards driving right heel. The hard, slamming appendage rammed into my elbows and I was shocked at the Wolf's strength. 

I was sent backwards, onto my side on the ground from the merciless blow. I gritted my teeth, feeling rage beginning to surface in my core. I got on my knees and elbows, which were sore from the Wolf's attack and glared up at the warrior, smirking down at me. 

"Is this really the Poisonous Spider that I've heard so much about?" The Ice Wolf laughed that unbearable, arrogant laugh of hers, grinning playfully down at me, "The rumors don't do you justice little arachnid, for you are weak like an insect." 

Oh ho, if I thought I was angry before, I was seething now. I was no insect! I was a strong, venomous spider. I swore to myself years ago that I'd never allow anyone to defeat me again. I would ensnare this wolf in my web and fire her vessels with my poison. 

My rage over took me at that moment and I forced myself up off the ground, coming at her with my razor sharp claws. 

The Wolf smirked and was about to pull to the right, but unfortunately for her, that was what I wanted. I grinned at her and said, "I always knew canines were big, dumb beasts but you must be a dog, not a wolf to have fallen for that." 

I could make out the Wolf's confusion at my words and as soon as she was all the way to the right, being paralleled with the right side of my body in the attempt to pull out of the way of my claws, I kicked my foot down onto the ground, triggering a trap button inside my shoe that released a small blade from my shoe's toes, underneath my actual toes. Once the blade was out, gleaming in the light I kicked my right, now armed foot out towards her ribcage. 

The Wolf saw the glimmer of the blade and tried to pull out of the way in time. Luckily for her, she avoided getting her ribcage area pierced, but I managed to get the blade into her stomach. 

As the blade sliced into her stomach, I heard a pained growl from her throat. Something strange happened. It happened for only a moment, that was all. At seeing the Ice Wolf in such pain, I could have sworn I felt internally hurt, but it was only a flicker of pain and that was it. 

The Ice Wolf growled a almost animalistic growl and slid herself off of my blood stained bladed foot. There was a tiny puncture mark there on her stomach as she looked at me, hand gripping the area as blood leaked through her fingers. 

She said under her panting breath, "Damn, you're a walking swiss army knife, huh Yuuki?" 

Once she got a few inches away from me, the Wolf grinned a little more as she rounded on me, seeming to forget her physical pain for a moment. "So this is our battle ground, Yuuki?" She asked, devilishly, "I'm sure you're excited as I am about our little dance." 

I felt quirkedat hearing this, though I couldn't say that she wasn't right. This was a dance for the both of us, even if she was wounded and I was pissed….and worse….scared. 

Yes, scared. Here I was, the top most powerful Yakuza lord known in almost all of the Japan streets, and here was the strange beast that I had learned was perhaps as wild and uncontrollable as me. A creature that had a primitive hunger in her like I did. She was probably the only one fighting wise that I'd be capable of seeing as an equal. 

So, yes, I was excited. This would be a dance: seeing who was stronger and faster and more agile. Thinking of the only thing that came to mind on how to take down this beast, I reached and grabbed onto a chain that was tied to the wall, ripping it out of its restraints. 

I whirled on her, wielding the chain towards her head fast, she dodged me unexpectedly, and the chain flew into the side wall as she jumped to the side, I, on reflex pulled the chain back towards her to the right, and she caught it, keeping her head at a distance from it as she caught the end of the chain in the palm of her hand. 

My eyes widened and I found myself even more startled when she started pulling me forwards by the chain. Realizing that I would be in deep shit unless I got away, I let the chain go and bolted to where I saw four spears. 

I gathered them up in my hands, two spears in each hand, by the poles, and whirled on the Wolf. I threw one of the spears straight at her, but this time, instead of jumping out of the way, she suddenly bounded straight up wards towards me, over my head, doing a summersault, yes, a summersault up in the air over my head. 

I lifted my head up, looking up in complete awe at the sight of the rolling aerial figure that so effortlessly did a summersault in mid-air. I think anyone who witnessed this just now would agree. 

I realized where she was going to land and I jabbed the three remaining spears at where I knew she'd land, only to be even more shocked when the aerial rolling ball of street punk propelled her legs out and smashed them down onto the poles of all three spears, smashing them with her legs into splinters as she karate kicked herself back down to the ground, landing on her feet. 

As she stood there, she smirked a smirk of triumph. Me, myself, I was so startled that I just dropped the shattered poles of the spears. 

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed some three bladed weapons called syes. I ran over, and grabbing their handles, I slipped them out of their covers that tied them to the wall. I whirled on her as she tossed the chain away and stabbed at her with one of the syes. 

Becoming alert about the syes, the Ice Wolf dodged out of the way, but I intended to use the same tact that I had used with my foot blade, making her dodge to the right so that she was in range for me to throw my other sye at her. 

I threw the left sye at her chest, but surprisingly, she just fwapped it out of her way by whacking it with the palm of her right hand. I could see a small trickle of blood from her palm, but it was small compared to the puncture of her stomach. 

The Wolf seemed to be unfazed by my resistance and walked over to me, a dark smirk covering her face. I backed away a little. Even though she was bleeding in two places, I felt that I needed a lot more than I was shelling out to fight her. 

I was still holding the other sye in my hand, and I smirked, looking down at the wicked looking weapon. I had use of this, and of the two stars that had blades the size of swords sticking out that were attached the wall behind me. 

Reaching out around me as the Wolf came at me, I scooped the two weapons up in my left hand by their handles, turned back around to the Wolf and threw one at her. 

Pulling out of the way of the swirling, sharp projectile, the Wolf didn't see me jumping at her with my weapons a third time. I aimed my sye at her chest and the other large bladed star at her stomach as I glided at her, propelling from the ground. 

Ha, this pup was dead now! 

Turning towards me just in time, the Wolf raised her left arm and blocked my sye and her right arm over her stomach, her arms taking the sharp, pained blows of the blades instead of her vital areas. 

Blood splashed out of her arms as the blades "thunked" into both of her arms, slicing into her outer arms. In truth, I was shocked, completely. She was sliced into the arms with these blades and she wasn't even blinking. She stretched her arms out fast and the force of her arms caused me to release both the weapons as she tossed the two weapons away and they clanked to the ground, the blood staining their blades. 

The Wolf stood full height, the blood seeping out of her as I landed on my feet, stumbling back. The Wolf snarled, almost grinning now, "Jeez, look at me, Nao, you've made me a bloody mess. Hell, I guess this isn't worth money, but still…heh." 

My head went up a little at hearing this. Money? Someone had hired the Wolf to attack me? For a moment, I felt almost offended that the Wolf wouldn't have come after me unless she was paid, but then I reminded myself that I had a job to do here. 

So she had been paid, huh? I found myself grinning at what she had unintentionally revealed to me. Che, must have been the loss of blood. 

I looked around for any weapon that I could use to knock her out. Whoever had sent her, I wanted to know who it was, and I'd have to capture and torture her to do it. 

I then noticed a shadow coming up behind her, and I was unable to help but grin a similar grin at this. 

"So, you were hired to come after me, huh?" I sneered, "I'll find out who soon." 

"SHeeer!" A blast from a powerful tazer-like gun shot out of the weapon that my other guard Mikoto was wielding. 

The blast hit her back hard and her eyes widened in shock and pain and she collapsed onto the floor, on her stomach. Mikoto came over, looking down at her, cocking her head slightly.

I smirked up at her. "Nice job, little kitten." I stated, looking up at her intense yellow eyes. 

"What do we do with her?" The murderous little kitten asked me obediently. 

"Don't kill her," I said firmly, losing my smirk as I looked down at the unconscious killer, "She was hired to come after me, so I want to find out who. Have Midori bandage her up at where she's been injured, then chain her up so that I can question her when she comes to. 

Mikoto nodded and grabbed the wolf by her ankles, dragging her out of my room. I looked down at where she had been hit with Mikoto's weapon and saw the huge burn mark that seeped through her black leather jacket. 

I don't know what was going on with me, but I felt that same twinge of pain at seeing the burn mark, the same twinge that I felt when I managed to puncture her stomach. I just shook my head, shoving that ridiculous illogical emotion aside as I stormed back to my throne, wanting to get to the radio to call back my troops so that we could proceed to guard and interrogate the Wolf. 

**There's a fight scene for you, I could have made the fight between them much more eventful, but there will be some coming up that make this one look like child's play. **

**Anyway, Nao's got Natsuki now, so does anyone else besides me feel slightly perverted at the thought of Nao having Natsuki in chains? **

**Okay, ahem, sorry. Back to the story. Next chapter, the interrogation. **


	7. Interrogation

**Okay, not much action here, hentais but there will be the start of the dreaded interrogation**

Okay, ow, ow, ow. That hurt. I squeeze and open my eyes again and again, my eyesight immediately being filled with the sight of black stone walls and the feeling of a bunch of metal pieces wrapped around my wrists and ankles.

I ignored the feelings, mostly because I was distracted by the even more impendent painful feeling of the attack on my back. I might have enjoyed it more if it was my backside that was attacked….hehe, but my back was attacked instead and it feels like it was burned or cut or something.

I then notice that my jacket's off and my shirt has a hole in the back. I felt a chain brush against my arm as I reached back and touched the tender, huge burn mark on my back.

From the pain I was feeling, I suspected that the burn mark ran from a few inches above my waist till it reached a few inches below my neck.

Okay, ow.

Seriously, who attacked me?! Whoever did is gonna have his or her miserable little hide tanned! God, feels like the skin on my back was all bloodied up and torn.

"Shit." I grunted under my breath, trying to walk forwards, and of course, halted instantly when I felt the cuffs around my ankles and wrists stop me in my tracks as I was yanked backwards.

"What the fuck?" I asked, looking back at what stopped me. There were steel chains, attached to the walls, and linking up to cuffs that were bound around my wrists and ankles.

Not just that, but there were extra chains wrapped around my shoulders and across my abdomen, chaining me even further to the wall.

Well, looks like whoever did this meant business.

"Well," I said, not able to think of anything else, "Shit."

"Indeed." A sultry voice taunted from in front of me.

I whirled my head around, now completely alert as to who was in front of me, only to see that little taunting Poisonous Spider standing in front of me, that little, 'I've got you now!' grin on her face.

Well, this was awkward. I had never been caught by anyone as far as I can remember. Now this completely hot girl had me at her mercy.

Needless to say, I was worried, since I had never been caught before, but I couldn't resist saying what I said next.

"Nao Yuuki," I said, pulling my head back and observing her mockingly, "Chains? Hehe, I didn't know you were into that sorta stuff, babe."

Worryingly, instead of getting angry or even blushing, she smirked at me and said in a troubling calm voice, "You have no idea, Ice Wolf."

Umm…..uh-oh.

(Okay, okay, keep cool, Kuga.) I thought to myself, trying to ignore the really uneasy feeling in my stomach, and I spoke out loud to distract myself, "So, red, what are we gonna do now? Play the safety word?"

The spider's smile widened, and I suddenly got the feeling that maybe, considering the physical position I was in, I might not want to mock her about sexual stuff.

"I'm so pleased you seem to be taking a liking to my chains, my dear wolf, but you may worry about what happens when the safety word is out of the way." Came the haughty reply, as the spider licked her lips at the sight of me chained up.

I felt a shiver go up and down my injured spine. Oh boy, this was gonna be interesting.

"What are you gonna do anyway?" I offered, trying to keep my breath neutral as I spoke.

"Well,…." Nao said, grinning like a cat at me and turning to the right of me towards some weapon like things on a metal table to the right of the room, keeping her grin at me, "I think maybe we should start an interrogation, don't you?"

I braced myself at hearing this. I knew exactly what she was saying. I hadn't been captured before, but I had been tortured before…..and I could handle whatever this little arachnid dished out.

I glare at the table that Nao is reaching out to. Yes, I had been tortured in such brutal and horrifying ways that there was no way this little girl could take me down.

I didn't flinch, not even when I saw the girl pick up what looked like daggers, wrenches, nails, and a whip.

She turned to me, the wrench, nails, and daggers strung onto a belt that was in her left hand and the whip dangling from where the handle was gripped in her right.

"Let's see how much that hot body can take." Nao said grinning at me.

I steeled myself, knowing that there was no way this was gonna be pleasant. I wasn't surprised as Nao put the wrench, nails and daggers down onto a smaller, wooden table and lifted the whip till the end was back, a cracking sound snapping as it went back, Nao preparing to fire it at me.

Finally, she launched the whip's end at me. I squeezed my eyes shut as the whip slashed against my back, landing right on me.

My body convulsed at this, from the impact, I hissed at the pain, the whip slashing across my back from impact. Seeing that I wasn't responding, Nao growled in frustration and pulled the whip back once more to strike.

I squeezed my eyes shut again, knowing full well how much this would hurt, due to the whippings along with my back already being completely bloodied up from whoever fired at me from behind.

Another 'thwack!' from the whip and I almost bit into my lip painfully as another red stripe marked my back from the crack of the whip.

I gritted my teeth together. Come on, I could handle this! This felt a lot worse when it was Reito Kanzaki torturing me than a little hottie.

"Now," The Spider growled out, "Who sent you? Another street warlord like me? Or someone else?"

I grinned, feeling amusement flood me as I looked up, feeling the whip's end slide off my back as I drawled out, "You're kidding me, right? Yah want me to tell you if I was sent to kill you by other warlords or a politician or what not?"

"You got it, bitch," Nao stated, smiling in a chameleon like way, "Who was it? Reito Kanzaki? Who?"

"Jeez, don't you got anything better to ask me?" I sneered, grinning at the sight of how enraged she seemed at my remark, "I mean, come on, doesn't this seem a little dull to you? Just that particular question?"

I knew I was pissing her off. I knew because she was raising her whip again, and the murder was returning in her eyes. "You. Will. Not. Defy. Me!!" She roared, bringing the whip down on me again and again and again.

I gritted my teeth into a huge cage of teeth, gritting so hard that I'm surprised that none of my teeth broke, feeling the lashes against my back split my skin, tearing it worse than it already was from the blast that knocked me out.

I had squeezed my eyes shut, so all I could do was hear. And what I heard was the infuriated growl of Nao Yuuki, before hearing and feeling the whip going past my ear and shoulder like a snake, I snapped my eyes open then. What I saw was the whip being raised again, this time it seemed to be aiming for my face.

Oh boy.

"You, will tell me now!!" She screamed slashing the whip down across my face. The blow was horrifically painful, I felt white hot pain rip through my lip, chin and cheek and neck at the violent turn of my head.

I almost cried out….I very nearly yelled in pain.

Ignoring the pain in my face searing like fire, I slowly turned my head back towards her, anger coursing through me.

I felt rage at her actions. She thought she could break me?! Hah! I knew the evils of humanity, thousands of times better than her. I had tortured, murdered and thieved, some of it for mere enjoyment, what was her pain towards me to me?!

At seeing my look, Nao growled, enraged, throwing the whip right at me, releasing the handle and the whole whip came flying at me, smacking me in the face and dropping to the ground.

"Fine," Nao sneered coolly, glaring green fire at me, "Be that way, we'll see how long you last when I crush your fingers with the wrench's clamp! Luckily for you, you get a reprieve, cause I got a call from another warlord a few minutes ago. See you later, bitch."

I growled angrily as I heard the chamber door close. Jesus fucking Christ! And I thought I was the bitch!

I started struggling against the chains. Damn it! I couldn't carry a cell phone with me, otherwise that would have had traces from my contacts and people would know who I worked for and who I worked with.

If only there was a way to contact, Aoi, Yukino, Haruka, Akane, Tate, Mai, Takumi, and Takeda! My team….eh…while not being explicitly of use like Nao's group, have been of use to me before. Out of all of them, though only Mai and Akane have really been my friends.

I glared around the chamber, trying to figure out some way of escaping. Hmmm, all of the walls were black and stone, and there were no windows, not even barred windows for crying out loud!

"Damn it," I hiss, wincing slightly from the pain in my back, "This sucks even more than when Fujino tried to rape me."

I nearly laughed at my own thought, nah, it wasn't that bad, was it?

Oh well, I'd find out when Nao came back.

**Now, not much happened in that one, but the next chapter things are really gonna start to be eventful. Yes, hentais, then there really will be things to think perverted thoughts about. **


	8. Chained Heat

Now, here's where the action comes in people, get ready Hentais

**Now, here's where the action comes in people, get ready Hentais! **

**Nao's POV: **

That infuriating piece of shit! I glared at the ground as I headed towards my main room. Did she think this was a game?! I heaved a few breaths to calm myself. Okay, okay, calm down. I had gotten a call on my cell phone a few minutes before the Ice Wolf had woken up.

It had been from the street warlord, Kanzaki himself, just the guy that I was questioning whether or not had sent the Ice Wolf. That was either the dumbest irony ever or the biggest luck on the Wolf's part.

I scowl as I enter the main room, an angry snarl leaving my throat, "Who the hell called?! Didn't I tell anyone who got a call to give it to me when I wasn't interrogating?! Are all of you bastards deaf as well as stupid?!"

Heh, as for my men and women lackeys, they were all backing up against the wall cautiously at my rage.

Midori, despite how nervous she looked as she spoke seemed to hold her ground, "Kanzaki said that it was urgent. Someone attacked his kingdom just like someone attacked yours."

This, in all truth startled me. Someone else besides me was being attacked?

Then again, I shouldn't be very surprised, should I? I almost smirk at the thought. Out of all the Yakuza lords of Japan, there were four warlord names that struck the most terror in all of the gangsters, loners, serial killers and rapists.

Those four warlords were Reito Kanzaki, Shizuru Fujino, Shiho Munakata, and of course, yours truly, me, Nao Yuuki.

Fujino and Munakata were both from rich families and decided that they could get away with being Yakuza lords while being rich bitches because they had the money to get them out if ever in trouble.

Kanzaki and I however, earned our ways to the top of being Yakuza lords. For that, I feel a certain amount of respect for him.

Midori held out the phone for me to take. I answered it quickly, "Oi," I snapped, while respecting him, Kanzaki still interrupted my interrogation session, "What exactly do you want, Kanzaki?"

"Oh ho, Yuuki," Reito said, a slight infuriating chuckle came from his throat as he spoke, "Is that any way to treat a fellow warlord of the streets? However, while I'm sure you're dying to tell me all the details of what's going on," sarcasm was obvious in his voice, "I need to just get down to the basics. You have an assassin in your hands, I believe that she is called the Ice Wolf."

I scowl into the phone as I inquire, "Were you the one that sent the bitch, Kanzaki?!"

I know, I said I respect him, but his teasing nature doesn't make things easy, not to mention I'm kinda in a hurry.

"Of course not, Yuuki," Kanzaki chuckled again, "No, but I believe that there has been rumor about her being around spreading, so now I've confirmed that you have her. Heh, I had my hands on her too once, you know."

"You caught her?" The question came out of my mouth before I could stop it. I knew I was baiting myself, showing that I was interested in what the arrogant prick had to say, but from what I had heard, the Ice Wolf was unattainable, I thought I was the only one that would catch her.

I hate to say it, but I was jealous.

"I wouldn't say that I caught her," Reito said, the amusement never leaving his voice, "I sort of was able to contain her for a certain amount of time, but she escaped easily. In any case, I assume that you've whipped her a few times to get the idea through to her."

At hearing this, I couldn't help but feel a certain amount of pleasure, "Of course," I almost cackled, "What do you take me for? A weakling? I'll see what weapons will bring answers of who sent her."

"No usual torture will work on her." Reito answered me, his voice suddenly becoming serious.

"Huh?" I asked, interrupted from my rant. What the hell did he mean by that?

"I tried, Yuuki," Reito's cool, serious voice came, "I tried everything. Pliers, wrenches, knives, screw drivers, forks, whips, she can't break, Nao. It's impossible to break her."

I was stunned. It came as a huge shock to me. I mean, what the hell?! The Ice Wolf had been caught by a street warlord previously?!

Wouldn't all of us street trash have heard of it? And, what the fuck?! Reito had used pliers on The Wolf and she didn't break?! That thought suddenly registered, and I felt a dreaded feeling of pain at that thought.

My eyes widened as I tried to imagine the Wolf having some body part tortured by pliers, and I very nearly dropped the phone.

What the hell, for the umpteenth time! Why did it hurt imagining the Wolf in pain?!

"Yuuki?" Reito asked again, luckily breaking me out of my confused thoughts.

I shook my head to get a rise from myself. I glared into the phone once more as I growled, "Well what would you suggest I do?"

It was strange, but it felt like I was distracting myself more than anything else with the question.

"Don't bother with anything," Reito's surprising answer came, "She won't talk no matter what. I even threw water over her and put open cords against her to see who had sent her to kill my assassins. I didn't get anything out of her. No real name, no background, no information."

I felt strangely numb at hearing all this. At first, it still hurt, the thought of her being put through all that, but then a thought occurred to me and I felt almost what could be described as fear.

The Ice Wolf had been put through torture beyond torture, beyond torture and she was still standing here, alive and perfectly muscled. No deformities that I could see.

She probably had a lot of scars on her body that were hidden with her clothes.

I noticed that my minions were still there in the main room with me, so that was all it took for me not to want the embarrassment of them seeing me shiver at the sight of those muscles she had going.

She was strong and powerful, and if all the tortures that Reito was describing to me hadn't worked, then what could I use against her? I remembered the defiant look in her eyes as I slashed the whip down onto her. She barely flinched.

I felt what could only be excitement. All that heat and strength, chained and bound at my mercy. I felt a strange thrill from it. I smirked down at the phone, wondering if Reito was wondering where I went. Well, I'd have some fun with the Wolf, wouldn't I?

"Goodbye, Reito," I giggle, feeling gitty at what I had learned, "Keep me updated, ne? We'll see how much that body of hers can handle."

As I snapped the phone shut, I felt an image come into my mind of those abs that I had seen while taking off her jacket. All those scars that covered her legs, arms and chest and back. What happened to her?

I pushed aside the thoughts and went on as a plan started to formulate in my mind, and a devilish grin came onto my face.

**Natsuki's POV: **

Okay, how could I get out of here. I looked up around any of the walls, none of which had windows by the way, so I was double fucked.

God damn it. I know I shouldn't ask the question of whether or not this could get any worse, cause these were the type of situations where I'd definitely find out, but seriously, I've still gotta ask, what could go worse?

I was chained up, my jacket, that had had two of my pistols in them had been removed, and I found that both my knives that were in my pants and the two larger guns that were strapped to my legs were gone. I had been completely stripped of my weapons.

My uneasy thoughts were interrupted when I heard the door creak open. I went into alert mode instantly. I took an intense glance at the door at you-know-who as she stepped in, smirking at me, those dangerous green eyes glimmering in delight at my captive state.

She grinned at me, stepping forwards as she closed the door, and despite how arrogant I might act, I felt kind of nervous seeing that grin.

"I've gotta tell you, Wolf," She said cattily, her head pushing forwards so that she was almost leering at me, "You've made me excited."

At hearing this, I almost felt relieved that I had an opportunity to make fun of her. Hell, maybe it'll put me in even more pain than before, but hell, I need a laugh after getting whipped. And my back was still in extreme pain by the way!

"Gee," I said grinning widely, "I excite yah, huh? Hell, Yuuki, I didn't know that you'd warm up to me that fast! Let me outta these cuffs and I'll really show you a good time tonight! Come on, you're feeling horny, right? I could fix that."

I grinned as widely as I could, hoping that I could piss her off even more than usual. Hell, who cared about losing a couple of teeth so long as you got a laugh during being tortured?

This time, I did indeed get a rise out of her. She almost blushed, but she did not get angry, still, instead she walked forwards, an intrigued look in her eyes.

I braced myself, wondering what torture she'd use this time. So much for grinning and bearing it. However, I kept my grin on and said challengingly, "I mean seriously, all of my weapons are gone so someone obviously frisked me. I wouldn't mind if it was you that did it, Spider, after all, anyone would feel satisfied being groped by you, little arachnid. Come on, after feeling me up, shouldn't we continue?"

After that big, perverted mouthful, I figured that she'd either want to punch me, or reward me with one of those beautiful blushes that I found myself enjoying so much, but once again, she held her ground and kept her eyes on mine, stopping on two inches in front of me.

I looked down at her, now with a look that I can only describe as curious.

**Nao's POV: **

I could tell that the Ice Wolf was getting uneasy, and with good reason. I couldn't help but grin at the sight of her tenseness. She, I must admit, was beautiful. There was no way to deny it.

And how could you deny that such a firm, strong, muscled body was hot?

I went on impulse and traveled my eyes down her body and looked at the firm muscles bulging under her leather pants and shirt, her firm abs, everything.

A thought came to me. If only she hadn't been sent to kill me, and I had….use of her….and not just use of her on the battlefield….

I shivered in even further excitement at the thought. And the fact that she was chained up…..all that strength and power at my mercy, under my control, my slave, if I could….trick her.

That thought struck both an aroused and a pleased chord through me, and I grinned devilishly at her.

Hehe, I don't know if she realized this, but the Wolf's gulping.


	9. The Seduction

**Natsuki's POV: **

Nao approached me, that dangerous smirk clear as day on her face, despite the darkness of the room. Suddenly, she rose her hands towards my chest and I got the feeling that I was about to be in deep shit.

I wasn't sure why I was panicking internally. I mean, I saw no weapon on her. Judging by the fact that she didn't have anything on her, I didn't see how she could further torture me.

Yuuki's hands suddenly were planted against my ribcage firmly, the action was so out of prediction that I almost jumped. She started massaging my ribs. The action caused the puncture in my stomach from the blade in Nao's shoe to ache slightly, yet it also sent a tickle of pleasure through me.

"Wow," She said, locking her emerald eyes with mine, "So strong and in shape. You know….the duties that I might have you do for me if you join me might not be just limited to the battlefield….it does get very lonely sometimes at night. You could be my companion, not only my weapon, but something to feel good. Come on, you've been hitting on me from the start….don't tell me you haven't thought about what I might feel like under you."

Eh….I don't think I need to tell you that I felt excited and almost shivered at the Spider's tone.

However, I wasn't gonna be fooled. I knew that she was just trying to get me to comply so that I'd tell her who sent me. Heh, fine, I'd go along with her plan, pretending to be tempted into her trap. I'd act like I was completely over taken by lust for her, and then when her guard was down….I'd finish the job. Take her out as I had been hired to do.

Besides, who could resist the offer of touching and caressing that body of hers?

Of course, giving in immediately wasn't an option. That would be too weird, she'd know something was up.

I had to act a little…., "What, did none of these weakling males in your ranks give you what you needed? They couldn't satisfy you?"

Narrowed eyes were what I was given for an answer at my mocking her. I couldn't help my grin and laugh at her look. Oh, I did love pissing her off.

"You've been baiting that you've wanted to get into my bed since the moment we met," She sneered, regarding me dangerously, "Are you really going to tell me you don't want to fuck me?"

"My, my, language, Yuuki," I said, grinning almost ecstatically at how she was acting, "If you want me that badly, why do yah have me locked up in chains, baby?"

A sudden smirk came over her beautiful face and she said, her hands parting from my body as her right hand went to grab something. Half of me, being the soldier half, expected it to be a torture device, the other half of me, a complete pervert, was getting out of line and thought, no hoped that it was some sort of sexy piece of clothing…..hehe…sorry.

But what she pulled was this strange looking lever. There was a "crucking!" sound and suddenly the chains that were on me were laxed, the slack being put on them and because I was leaning forwards I was dropped to my knees from the slack.

I looked at the chains, startled by my semi-release. Unable to hold back my startled curiosity, I looked up at her questioningly. She just smirked down at me, coming closer.

"Don't try to grab at me, Wolf," She sneered arrogantly, "The chains have been lacked for you to get closer, but not enough that you have will over your own arms and legs. But your head can still go forwards."

I looked up, now stupefied by what she said as she now grinned and to both my shock and delight, started lifting up her shirt.

**Nao's POV:**

I knew what I was doing. I knew that this creature was both wild in the assassinations she caused and from what I had heard from her so far, a wildly sexual streak. This would make her sway easily.

The way I figured it, if what Reito Kanzaki had said was true, then she wouldn't be controlled by physical pain, but perhaps sins of the flesh being offered to her…..

I pulled up my shirt cautiously. I watched how her eyes widened and her mouth parted as if yearning for water. I felt like cackling about how lucky she was, that I'd never do this for any man.

And that was true, between saying goodbye to Reito over the phone and coming back in here, I had wondered to myself, am I really gonna do this?

I had been, plenty of times before perverted men before, all of which looked at me in some perverted way. I would never open my clothes in front of a man. Hell, even women wouldn't get to see me like this.

So the question kept raging in me as I lifted my shirt up: why would I expose myself to practically a stranger, even if it was to get answers on who had sent her?

I couldn't think of an answer as I pulled the shirt up over my head, leaving my upper torso almost naked, save for my bra.

I couldn't help but feel strange about showing myself to a complete stranger, but when my uneasy eyes met with her almost starving looking green ones, I knew I was on the right track. I had to force myself not to grin at the look on her face. She wanted me, that was as clear as day. She wanted to touch me, hold me, to be **inside **of me….hehe….

There goes along proof that my theory that women can be just as perverted as men is right.

I mean, just look at me and the Ice Wolf if you have any doubts about that.

Unable to stop myself from further testing and abusing this power that I now had over the Wolf, I asked in as a seductive and cooing voice as I could manage, almost sang out, "Do you want me, Ice Wolf?"

The Ice Wolf, who's gaze was fixated on my form, gritted her teeth together, and while she panted slightly, looked up at my eyes, desire and need shone in them, clear as day.

I grinned widely and walked closer to her, swaying my hips as hypnotically as I could. Her eyes were glued to me the whole time. Once I was in front of her, just within mouth range if she leaned forwards, I asked in the most perverse way imaginable, something I'm sure would get her to obey.

"You want to taste me, don't you, Ice Wolf? I'm right here. Don't you want me to take off my bra? That way you can taste my flesh," I pushed my head close till I was only an inch from her ear as she gasped, and I finished, "You can taste me….completely…"

That was it. That was all she needed to hear to make her comply. I pulled back to look at her face, but instead of finding a growling, hungry face, or a completely shocked face, I was met with a completely red face, red as a tomato.

I couldn't help but blink a little at the sight. Jeez, who knew that the Ice Wolf was so easily embarrassed?

I was busy trying not to laugh at the sight, and failing miserably and I couldn't stop myself from cackling at the poor Ice Wolf. She glared at me in response, as she slowly calmed herself down and the blood seemed to cool away from her face as she looked down at the ground.

Once she seemed to recover, I looked questioningly at her again, smirking seductively, wondering what her decision was.

When it seemed like she calmed down, she opened her mouth, trying to lean forwards as if trying to get a taste. I grinned, I had her now!

I reached up and slipped both my bra straps off of my shoulders as the garment dropped off of me, save for the clip in the back that I would undo soon.

I didn't even need to look at the Ice Wolf's eyes to know the way she was looking at my bare shoulders. I reached into the back and undid the hook. Now my bra was completely off and down on the ground.

I lifted my head to look at her….her emerald eyes were hungry, slicking her tongue along her lips, she let out a growl of desire towards me and tried to me forwards, but the chains halted her movements.

She almost whined in dismay, and I let out a laugh. Alright, Wolf, so you want me to get close so that you can taste me? So be it.

I got down on my knees, in front of the Wolf and lifted my breasts to her, allowing her perfect access.

"Do it," I challenged, "Take me."

There was a greedy growl of agreement and the Wolf leaned forwards and this time, her mouth wrapped around my right breast, her tongue licking out and flicking against my nipple as she had my breast in her mouth, gently biting around it as she flicked my nipple.

These actions caused me to toss my head back as I felt waves of pleasure overcome me. "Ah…ungh…" I whimpered out as she did this. Okay….It looks like she knew her way around a female body.

Through my pleasure filled mind, I could hear the Ice Wolf making groans of satisfaction as she added more and more suction to the flesh which she seemed hungry for.

I myself found that I couldn't get enough of her animalistic treatment. I opened my mouth to plead for more, but managed to stop myself in time.

My eyes widened and I shoved away from the Wolf who let out a slight whine as I did so, but I ignored her and got up off the floor, putting my arms over my chest protectively.

Jesus, I was starting to enjoy what the Wolf was doing. I glare slightly at her. I mean, I've been touched before by Midori, but the usual death threat would work to get her out of here. And I've….touched myself….but nothing could ever feel like what the Wolf did to me just now….I just push that thought away and concentrate only on the subject at hand.

I smirked down at her as she looked up at me, grunting in hunger and I laughed, pulling my bra back on, "You want more, Wolf? Then I'll give you more. But only if you promise to work with me and please me, obey my every whim."

**Natsuki's POV: **

The moment I heard that "obey my every whim" I knew that I was right. She just wanted me to think that I was gonna get the offer of touching her every night, so that I would give her information on who sent me.

I look at her, trying to get rid of this fervent desire after how I tasted her. So far, she knew nothing: Who had sent me, what my real name and last name was, that there were several people that were back at the base, probably worried about me, nothing.

But, goddamn it! Did she have to do that? Tempt me with that beautiful skin of hers and actually allow me to suck her breast, lick it and make her moan,….all to deny me of it?!

What the fu-….I mean seriously, what'd I do to deserve this?

I have tasted women and touched them before. Hell, even some of the girls I worked with I'd have the occasional fling thing with them.

Mai and I did once, and a whole lotta other girls. Fujino I had some….eh relations with before.

But this Spider had brought a desire in me unlike any I had ever known….I glare up at her, what is she trying to do, kill me with desire?!

If I had just been freed then she'd be up against the wall with one of my hands and my mouth on those gorgeous breasts and my other set of fingers….elsewhere…and she'd be begging for more….okay wait, whoa, don't think like that.

I almost shake my head at that….okay, now I'm actually doing what she wants! She wants me to want her so much that I'll tell her whatever she wants to know…..arrggh….and I really wanted to do….that stuff with her.

Yah know, it's times like this I wish I wasn't such a stud.

**Ha ha, okay you guys can't complain about this chapter, hentais. **

**Yes, Thepillows93, Natsuki GOT it, heh, in a manner of speaking. **

**What, not satisfied with the last chapter, Spikesagitta, I don't think you want your money back now, huh? **

**Now you know why Natsuki was gulping The Blue Lone Wolf. **

**As I'm sure you've realized, things are gonna get interesting.**


	10. Plans For The Wolf

**Chapter 10: Plans for The Wolf**

**Nao's POV: **

I've gotta say, the look on the Ice Wolf's face was priceless. I can't help but grin down at her. Yah know….she's kinda cute looking all dumbfounded like that.

As I fastened my bra back on, I smirked over my shoulder at her, opening my shirt a little so that I could pull it on, a giggled, "You know, that felt better than almost anyone touching me before….hmm, I think I'll definitely keep you as a pet."

I paused, not wanting to put my shirt on yet as I watched the realization of what I just said to her form on her face and her face became the most heated red I had ever seen. I was about to cackle at her when she shook her head, recovering from embarrassment and gave me quite the impressive death glare.

"Hell no!" She snarled, "I'm no one's dog!"

"And yet you were panting like one a few seconds ago when I wouldn't let you suck me." I said, making the most crude, simplistic statement as I could.

Once again there was that cute blush, yet she grunted in embarrassment and anger.

I smirked as I pulled my shirt fully on. This was just so fun, I felt like a movie star acting as someone leading on the "hero" in the story to her utter doom.

Then again….what she did had felt a lot better than most of what I've done to myself…maybe I will let her have her way with me…. Of course, that is after she tells me everything she knows. But damn, she gave me one hell of a thrill tonight.

"Tell me what I want to know, and you can savor more of my flesh," I stated, saying it as perversely as I could, grinning evilly, "And I've gotta say, it was better than anything I've felt, so you have my permission to have your way with me….if you tell me everything I need to know."

"Now that's just wrong," Natsuki grumbled, glaring off into the other direction, trying to avoid ghosting her eyes over my figure, "my performance just now was something that would have been worth fifty pieces of information, and you think what I did was only one piece of information?! Damn it, you're not only deceitful, but cheap too!"

"What can I say," I said, unable to hold back my haughtiness, "I love the torment, besides, while what you did was hot, I have other issues to attend to, so unless you have information to spare, I don't believe that I really need to be here anymore."

I turned to the door and headed out, almost laughing at hearing her yell, "Hey, wait! Come on, yah gotta give me more than that!"

I chuckled as I closed the door with a "creak." This was like something out of a cartoon, only way more humorous.

I walked up the steps towards the main room again. I'd have someone bring dinner to our…. "guest" tonight. After all, what use was someone with information when they were dead?

I got to the main room and saw my usual little not so merry band of thieves, thugs and assassins awaiting their Queen of poison.

"Yuuki," Midori said, smiling as if she knew everything, "Shouldn't we get rid of that dog? She's dangerous and she took out a bunch of our guards."

"Well it's not my fault that you're all a bunch of wimps that can be taken out so easily." I grumbled without looking at Midori as I sat back down on my throne.

When I thought about it, as I looked over my gang, it was perhaps better that the Ice Wolf had entered my web, after all, she was hell of a lot better company than these dumb asses. That, and she was the best fighter I've seen since Kanzaki and that psycho bitch Fujino. And who could forget what she did only two seconds ago?

A weapon, a companion and a good fuck buddy all in one, what more could a girl ask for?

I turn to the bullets that are lined up horizontally on the table next to my throne and start picking them up, retrieving an old gun from the side of my throne. The thing hadn't been loaded in a while, so I had ordered Zayugo to reload all the old guns in case the Ice Wolf escaped. Which was doubtful, but considering some of the stunts she's pulled off I wouldn't be surprised.

"Nao," Mikoto said, approaching me, "What's the plan with the Wolf?"

I look up at her and smirk. Ah, here was the hero of the hour, the one that captured the Ice Wolf herself. Sure, the Ice Wolf had had her back turned when Mikoto's tazer blast hit, but that was besides the point.

If she hadn't captured the Ice Wolf, then I wouldn't have my source of information on my enemies, nor would I have a chance to see just how far that Wolf's libido could go….heh.

"Well, little girl," I say, observing the kitten before me, "We need to get information on who sent her. I'll tempt her with what I can, and keep tempting her, then I'll wait longer and longer each time, until she can't take it anymore and she'll tell me."

"What do you mean tempt her?" Midori asked, her voice normal, yet there was a hint of jealousy.

I smirked over my shoulder at them from where I was facing Mikoto, and said in a nonchalant way of speaking, "And what impressive actions have you done recently, Midori? You're one of my best warriors, but have you taken out that many fighters in only a couple of fights? We have use of this Wolf. Besides, don't be so jealous, you'll never get what you want out of me."

That seemed to upset her for some odd reason, cause she visibly flinched, and I couldn't help my smirk at how much pain I caused her. I got kind of a sadistic streak yah know.

I lean back against the seat and closely look at the rest of the maggots here. They all have some or other reason for being here at the moment, I can tell, otherwise they'd be off somewhere patrolling or stealing from someone or other.

I give them all a warning glare as I state firmly, "I don't have patience for delaying answers, assholes, why don't you tell me why you're all here, otherwise get the hell out of my sight."

Several of my men winced in fear, but said nothing nonetheless, Midori, upon seeing my agitation, decided not to risk any further of my anger, now became neutral as she started, "It's Shiho, she contacted us. She wants to make a deal with you concerning the territory on the east side."

Well, that was one hell of a reason to fucking stick around, wasn't it? I grunt out angrily and slam my thumb into the bottom of the bullet I'm loading into the gun so hard that the bullet gets shoved so deep into the bullet holster that it'll probably give the next guy I shoot buckshot in the ass that'll take about five Christmases from now to take out, that is if he lives through my temper.

"That fucking bitch." I hissed under my breath, throwing the gun to the ground with a clatter at Midori's feet, as I stomped away from my throne towards the table where I had placed my cell phone.

Scooping up the hot pink cell phone in my hand, I opened it and began to dial in Shiho's cell phone number.

Waiting a few seconds, I heard the sound of a phone being answered.

"Why, hello Yuuki," Came that bitch's sickly sweet voice coming in playfully, "Did you get my message?"

"Sort of," I stated smirking coldly, "Though you should drop it with the sweetness, Munkata, I can already feel bile rising in my throat."

"Hm." The amused statement came and Shiho continued, "In any case, Nao, is what I heard from Kanzaki true when he contacted me? Do you really have the dreaded Ice Wolf?"

I felt like throwing the cell phone into pieces against the wall. Damn it! That asshole talked! Damn it, this was like high school, one street lord knew, they all knew! Soon, even Fujino would be getting involved and yah know, I really didn't want her perfect, pompous ass in the picture.

"Oh, so you heard," I giggled, acting as arrogant as I normally would, "Now why is that your business? Don't worry, I've got everything under control."

"I really doubt that, Nao," Came the sweet sneer that made me want to kill her so many times over the past two years, "However, even if that may be, some of us have an….interest in that Wolf's abilities…..."

I narrowed my eyes at that. Was she trying to take what was rightfully mine, when I needed that information?!

I mean, the abilities part didn't shock me, since I had already seen first hand how excellent a fighter she was and I was sure that other street lords may take an interest in that. But nevertheless, I needed the information that the Wolf held, and it was my right since I caught the Wolf.

"Wait, Shiho, what do you suggest?" I asked, taking caution in what I said.

**Natsuki's POV: **

"Well, this sucks." I stated, glaring enraged at the stone walls that were becoming really annoying really fast.

I mean, seriously, only fifteen minutes ago that little….aarggh, that….damn it! She let me taste her and now she's teasing me with what I can't have unless I give her information?! Shit, man, talk about karma.

I forced myself forwards from where Nao had let me fall from that lever and reached for the very same lever. If I could just reach that lever-!

Damn it, I almost yelled angrily in dismay as I saw that I couldn't reach it. Okay, okay, whoo, let's see, alright, I couldn't reach it with either my arms or my legs, so obviously I needed to come up with something else. Lemme think, lemme think…..um… , okay, let's say I got Nao angry enough to throw something at me, I could grab whatever shattered and use it to pick my locks.

Oh, come on, Natsuki, that's going on a big trust in Nao's temper.

I sighed at that thought, yeah, there was no guarantee that she'd throw anything at me or lose her temper even, considering how she certainly showed me she knew what she was doing.

I almost blush at that thought. Aaargh! That was one thing I didn't need to be reminded of: How that Spider tasted and the anger I felt when she'd deny me of- okay, hold that damn thought. I growl in anger when I realize I'm doing it again.

I hiss as I continue to blush. Damn it, if there is a Kami that exists, what was his problem, what the hell was he thinking, giving me more of an extreme, horny, perverted libido than strength?!

I thought about what I could do for a few moments. Okay, could I break my own hands to loosen them from the cuffs? Okay, ouch, that was a painful thought but it was the only thing I could think of.

Well, I had to get out before THAT happened. I shudder inwardly. Boy, I just hope Yuuki doesn't do anything to...

Just when I'm about to look over the cuffs again, I hear the door creak open once again.

I look around and watch as Nao enters, for once that arrogant, haughty smile was not on her face surprisingly.

"Hey, spidey," I taunted, "Come to give me some more? Jeez, I never thought you'd want more that quickly."

"Shut it, Ice Wolf," She snapped coldly, "I have a serious thing to talk to you about instead of your usual libido problem."

Ouch, and she nailed it right on the head. Again with the libido. It's not my fault, yah know…wait, what was the important thing that would get me killed?

"Huh?" I asked, looking up at her.

She locked her eyes with mine and upon seeing her look I realized that I was in deep shit.

"Nervous, Wolf?" She asked, as if trying to confirm what she was seeing, why grinning that arrogant grin of hers.

I sighed. Well, this was happening beautifully, wasn't it?!

**Well, this is going to get more hectic for Natsuki. I'll have you learn what Nao has in store for Natsuki, and trust me, it's not good, I'll tell you that. **

**Anyway, there'll be a timeline, between Nao trying to seduce information from Natsuki, how Natsuki tries to escape, and all the other Street Lords' plans for The Ice Wolf.**


	11. The Spider's Tale of Power

**Bullets and Gangs: Chapter 11: The Spider's Tale of Power**

**Natsuki's POV: **

Now, I could tell you that I'm not nervous or scared shitless, but of course that would be a damn right lie and even though I've done plenty of it in my life for both myself and Nao Yuuki here, I rather not lie in this case.

In other words, I must confess, I'm worried.

It isn't everyday that a gorgeous woman chains you up and offers herself to you, so long as you give her the answers she wants, but it also isn't everyday that she threatens you with whatever she was using against me right now with that shark like grin on her face.

Well, I'm not gonna weaken. I keep myself calm as I demand, "What? What could be so horrible that you're that confidant? Oh, god, what happened? Am I never gonna play the piano again, Doc?"

I of course say this with a completely idiotic grin on my face as I'm sure she now officially wants to kick my ass.

As I grin up at her, she scowls and raises her hand, backhanding me across my face. I find myself launching back a little from convulsing from the hand.

I shake myself a few times, blinking at this action as I turn my head back towards her, smirking slightly at her anger, grinning a little as she glowered down at me.

"Do you have any idea what will happen to you if you don't speak and tell me the truth soon?" She demanded, those beautiful green eyes drilling into mine.

I smirked and pretended to think for a moment as I then said, "The only thing I'll be offered is a body bag?"

Nao then smirked and said, "Something like that, however, it'll be much more prolonged before the body bag comes. So I suppose you won't be killed outright, but instead given a chance to live."

"Huh?" I asked again, now completely and utterly confused. I had thought that she intended to kill me if I didn't give the answers she wanted even after she offered me herself.

So what was this new establishment?

"Why so concerned about me?" I asked, trying my luck with a haughty grin, however, it didn't serve me too well when Nao suddenly smirked back.

Uh-oh, again.

"Tell me, Wolf," Nao said, smiling coolly, "Have you ever heard of the 'Blood Feast of the Beasts?'"

Almost immediately my hopes for escape and haughty mood crashed violently to the ground. The Blood Feast of the Beasts? Ah, hell, had I heard of it?! That was like asking if water was wet!

I felt a dark, cold chill down my spine and I very nearly lost my calm and joking façade, though I'm sure that Yuuki could smell my sweat all the way from where she was standing.

"Uh….hehe," I said nervously, "Yeah, sure I have, you're not gonna send me there, are yah?"

She actually chuckled a she stated, "So you have heard of it. Good, just as long as you know this isn't an empty threat. Don't worry, I don't have any present plans to send you there….yet."

I personally felt relieved at hearing that. I almost let out a sigh of relief upon hearing this. The last time I had been thrown into the fights of the Beasts it had been when that jackass Kanzaki had been trying to see what could break me, and I had needed that loony, Fujino to speak in my defense to get me out of that situation. I wasn't looking to be thrown back in there.

The little beautiful spider who now held my life in her hands smiled coldly and stated, "While I'm not going to throw you in there, remember, you've caused a lot of trouble over these past ten years."

Her emerald eyes met my own as she continued intensely, "You've caused all of the Yakuza sects to become cautious of you enough to let the Oyabuns of each Yakuza sect, including my own to know how much trouble you are. So I think you should take the chance I'm offering you here, Ice Wolf. Join with me and sell out the people who sent you, and you'll get plenty of time with me at night," She ended this with a lecherous smile, "Or all four of us Oyabuns will take pleasure in your death in the Blood Feast."

I felt a familiar feeling of dread in my stomach. The Blood Feast of the Beasts was as close as you could get to Yakuza Gladiator battles, and they weren't pretty.

Heh, like everything else in the Yakuza wasn't pretty, well except for their women of course. Hehe.

"Jeez," I said, grinning again, trying to bring light to this ridiculously hectic situation, "Are yah saying that I won't even get the chance to grope you early from the deal?"

This, predictably earned a glare from her as she snapped, "Don't you ever give up?! Nevermind, don't answer that. In any case, you'll get more of me, if you answer along the lines of the deal that I stood for you."

(Good.) I thought to myself, smiling evilly and looking lecherously over her form.

Really, for someone so young she sure had a nice figure. That did suddenly make me think. The stories say that she took over when she was only what, thirteen or something? How did she get to Kumicho within the Yakuza at the mere age of thirteen?!

"Oi," I said, now wanting to know more, "How could such a runt like you become the Kumicho when you were only thirteen? Wouldn't you have just been the Kobun at that time?!"

Nao turned her rightfully startled eyes on me, smirked and then said, "My, my, so even a rogue, unruly mutt like you knows the systems of the Yakuza."

She walked to the table where the torture devices were, picked up a switch blade from the table, flicked out the blade and stared intensely at it, the glimmer reflecting those eyes of her as she smirked.

"I was once just a lowly Kobun, you know," She said coolly, closing her eyes as if she needed to remember, "I did some research on the Yakuza before I entered their ranks when I was twelve, and I shoved aside all guilt when I joined them at that age, being the "poor, little" Kobun of a powerful Onee-sama, an Oyabun, I believe her name was Miyu Greer, a foreigner or something," Nao then turned to me and grinned, her eyes now opened.

She continued, showing me the blade, "They all saw me as a mere foster child, whose family was dead and they were embracing me in the warmth of their protection. What fools. They didn't see it coming when I killed eight of the big Oyabuns of the group in their sleep! My intention was to work my way up to the Kumichos of the streets. Amongst the other Kobuns, there were Kanzaki, who I believe you've met." She ended that, while grinning up at me.

I inwardly gulped. Oh, yes, I remembered Kanzaki, all too well. It was rather hard picturing him as being a Kobun once, but I guess he had to have started somewhere, right?

Nao continued, "Other Kobuns who now are either in power or work for me were there. After I killed all the powerful Oyabuns, in the same night, I made it look like an attack from another Yakuza gang, destroying everything in the house and then took off.

"I made it seem like I was out drinking. You have no idea how much of an effort it takes to glug down almost six bottles of whisky one after another."

The Spider looked me intensely in the eye and continued, "Since they had no evidence linking to me, they didn't suspect me. One or two asked questions, but I was able to fool them. I'm the best at showing people what I want them to think, but keeping a whole different deck of cards on me.

"Anyway, the next day, the Kumicho had a lot to deal with, given the deaths of his most powerful troops, the Oyabuns that I killed. One of the things that he was worried about was where the other Kobuns and I were gonna stay, so we all suggested that we stay with him, and help and observe the usual duties so that he'd let his guard down. Once he did, we took advantage, slit his throat as he slept."

With that final statement, it sort of felt like a hammer getting bashed over my head as I realized what happened. I had been fifteen years old at the time, when I had heard that Hiyuken, the most infamous Kumicho of this generation had been killed in his sleep. I was the same age Nao is presently.

"Shit," I said, recovering from the shock of what I had heard, "So you were the one that killed him, huh, Nao? How did you stop the Kumicho's goons from offing you and the other Kobuns when you guys overthrew him?"

Nao held her head back as she smirked down at me, further explaining, "True, some of the Kumicho's bastards were loyal, completely, and those were the ones that died. Reito, Mikoto, Nagi, Mashiro, Akira, Kazuya and Chie were all with me. I threatened to take them with me to hell if they betrayed me. The other Oyabuns who weren't amongst the Oyabuns we've killed helped us take down Hiyuken."

Nao looked coy as she said in an "innocent" voice, "Onee-sama Fumi was loyal to Mashiro and since Mashiro saw Hiyuken as unworthy of carrying out the defense of the honor of the Yakuza sect joined with us. The Oyabuns Midori and Yohko agreed because they agreed with Mashiro's thoughts on our past Kumicho."

At hearing this, I felt a strange sense of just going "wow," but I said nothing, that is till I realized something.

"Wait," I grumbled, glaring at her, "Why are you telling me all of this?"

Nao narrowed her gaze at me and sneered, "Because it won't matter. You may know more than you should, but I felt it's necessary. You need to know the truth of what happened two years ago if you want to join me," She ended that with a coy smile replacing the sneer, and added, "That, and if you can please me enough in bed."

I felt a slight blush form on my face at what she was suggesting but restrained any mumbling as I managed out without any doubt in my tone, "So you told me all this so that we could start our little….arrangement and I'd feel more comfortable? How considerate and sweet."

"Hn," Nao sneered again, "Don't let it get to your head, wolfie, I gave that information as a gift to make you more comfortable. If you want ME, then you'll have to work for it through information, you lecherous mutt."

"But why?!" I demanded, the words out of my mouth before I could stop myself, "Why did a young girl like you join with the Yakuza? You said you were only twelve at the time."

This time, the only thing that met my gaze was a cold glare as she snapped, "I've already told you more than you deserve, Wolf, stay out of my private life."

I thought for a moment about making a snide, perverted remark about that, but once I saw that she was angry and serious, I held my tongue. One of the few times I chose to too.

So instead, I decided to add something completely on another part of the discussion.

I smirked and said, "Well it looks like you've got all of your fingers, though I don't know how that's possible considering having someone like YOU as a Kobun."

It seemed to take her a few moments to register what I meant, before looking at me in rage as she realized what I meant.

I grinned at her realization that I was talking about the whole missing fingers thing as discipline.

"I mean, with a Kobun like you," I continued, obviously not knowing when to stop, "I'm surprised you have any fingers left!"

Nao growled under her breath and moved forwards. I grinned evilly like a demon, knowing full well that there was an opening as she pressed the knife blade against my neck.

She hissed, her green eyes once again digging into my own, "I was able to work around it and become trusted. I knew how I was supposed to act and what my place was supposed to be after I saw the penalty of some other Kobuns who were disobedient. So I pretended to go along with everything till that night when I killed the other eight Oyabuns.

"Then seducing the Kumicho into thinking that I would be a good Saiko was fucking easy! That was how I was able to get so close and kill him in his sleep. All the other Oyabuns and Kobuns who just didn't care went along with the shift in power. You, I believe already saw that Kanzaki took over another part of the streets."

"Yeah, I know." I grumbled, shivering at his name a little. I was gonna guess that Fujino and Munkata had already been in control due to the fact that they had all that money.

Well, I had been hoping for an opening of some kind but this long explanation gave me much to think about.

I was still gonna go through the job of assassinating Yuuki, but not before I got my fill of her. Her explanation of me feeling more comfortable with her if she explained how it happened actually worked. Even with the whole 'I killed these people in their sleep' kind of thing. I felt strangely satisfied with that much information. Still, one thing missing.

"So," I said, grinning again, "When do I get to lick any place on you again?"

Nao gave me an exasperated look, but pulled her knife away from my throat as she grumbled, "Again with the libido. I swear, if I didn't like you I'd kill you by now."

"Oh, so you like me?" I ask hoping to piss her off more as I grin.

She just gives me a glare and walks out of the room. Before she leaves though, she turns back to me and says coldly, "Just keep in mind how I gained all this power, Wolf. You could be my Saiko if you really wanted." She grinned at the startled look on my face, and was about to walk back out of the room, when she turned back to me again and said, "Just remember, I could still send you to the Blood Feast of Beasts if you don't comply." Then she left.

As the door closes, I contemplate all she's said. If she's lying, then she's a very convincing liar. "Interesting," I mumble, thinking about all the different balances of power here, "Very interesting." Although, I have to say I'm grateful to her for sharing all that information with me. Heh, I think she's starting to warm up to me.

And what she offered to me, being the Kumicho's Saiko! That was one big move up the food chain in the Yakuza world. Though I wasn't gonna back down from my assassinating assignment, becoming the Saiko may give me benefits, and I could take over as the new Kumicho if I did assassinate Yuuki on the way.

But there was a question, would I be able to convince Yuuki of anything before she sent me to The Blood Feast of the Beasts?! Man, I really hoped so.

I so did not wanna get sent there again. I still have fucking scars from that, yah know.

**Nao's POV: **

I watch the Ice Wolf over the camera screen thanks to the surveillance in that room. I can't help but grin at how she seems to be wondering to herself.

This was all working out perfectly.

"Oi, Yuuki!" I heard Midori's irritating voice from behind speak loudly, "Are you nuts, telling the Ice Wolf everything that happened?!"

"You were watching us?!" I hissed through gritted teeth as I turned to her, my eyes ablaze with fury.

Midori almost immediately lost her angry look and became rightfully humble. She might have been thirteen years older than me, but she knew her place. She knew that there would be fingers lopped off if she was too defiant towards me.

I smirk at her fear and look back at the screen where the Ice Wolf is and state in a matter-of-fact type voice, "Telling her everything that happened that night when I took over was perfect, Midori. No, I am not nuts, in fact, I'm a genius. By telling her everything, she thinks I'm now beginning to like her. This will make her let her guard down thinking that everything is going according to plan, so then she'll let out some information. And by offering her a place as my Saiko, she'll hopefully try to kill me to take over as Kumicho, so then I'll take her off guard. Either way, it'll work to our favor."

After explaining that long tedious statement to Midori, what came out of the idiot's mouth was a hopeful question that made me smirk.

"So," Midori asked with hope in her voice, "You weren't really serious about making her your Saiko?"

"Of course not," I said, rolling my eyes, and then I turned to Midori and smirked widely, "After all, that's the occupation you desire, right?"

"Umm." Midori grumbled, blushing like a school girl and looking away.

I grin. Midori's feelings towards me were so amusing. I look back at the screen at how the Ice Wolf is struggling against the chains and smirk.

"Besides," I add, "If she doesn't give us any information over time, no matter what bargain, we'll just throw her to the Blood Feast of the Beasts like Shiho requested."

We'll see what happens Wolf, we'll see. I also know that she's afraid of Kanzaki, that's definitely a handy thing to know.

**For those that are wondering about the meanings of the words in this chapter, I did some research and here are the meanings: **

**Oyabun****: Big sibling, or foster parent, a mentor of types **

**Kobun****: The foster child or younger sibling, the one being taught by the Oyabun **

**Kumicho:**** The head honcho of the "family." **

**Saiko:**** Is the Kumicho's special and most trusted advisor**

**Chop off fingers thing:**** When someone is defiant in the Yakuza, particularly a Kobun, the Oyabun that is disciplining the Kobun chops off a tip of a finger of a Kobun.**

**The Blood Feast of the Beasts was of course a fictional phenomenon that I came up with, and that'll have more of taking place in later chapters. **


	12. Escape and Evade

**Bullets and Gangs: 11: Escape and Evade **

**Nao's POV:**

I stood up coldly, switching off the screen of the surveillance cameras in the Ice Wolf's cell. "Come on, Midori," I sneer, "We have work to do. As you said, Kanzaki and Munkata both have business with us concerning different territories, let's go."

I can tell Midori wants to ask how I know the Ice Wolf won't escape, but she keeps her mouth shut wisely as she follows me.

I glare up ahead as I pass by walls of my companions who wish to follow me and be there when three of the four Street Lords come together to discuss matters, however, that was too bad for them. Glory wasn't something that belonged to them.

**Natsuki's POV: **

Well, I have to say, I wasn't expecting Red to tell me all she did. Judging, that is, whether or not she was telling the truth about being a Kobun and moving up to Saiko in such a short time, then taking over as the new Kumicho.

Who would believe a crazy story like that? Yet, I felt that it was true somehow.

This Spider was magnificent! I almost laughed when I realized that she had gotten close to the old Kumicho to take place as his Saiko. Heh, a strong willed girl like her could do it too.

But then there was that question. Why? Why would a smart girl like her get involved with this gruesome business?

I mean, I got involved with the street life when I was only eight, but I was desperate, my mother and father had been murdered right in front of my eyes, and I wanted revenge. People always say that my parents were killed by stray bullets from rival gangs.

Stupid, stupid, stupid! My parents were murdered by one single person.

During that night there _had_ been a gang fight, but it hadn't resulted directly in my parents' deaths. One of the gang members, a man with wild, blonde hair had come out of an alleyway and directly shot both mom and dad.

For some reason, the guy spared me. I guess he didn't want to kill a kid. That was dumb of him, cause now I'm out for his blood.

I scowl as I look at the cuffs. Alright…..back to square one…..getting out of these cuffs.

Let's see….but there's another issue here. Do I even want to? I mean, just a few moments ago it looked as if there was a pretty good plan laid out for me.

If I was careful and earned the Spider's trust, she'd let me get close and I could be the Saiko to her, and then kill her as she did to the previous Kumicho and take over. Not to mention, I'm sure if I earn her trust enough as the Saiko, we wouldn't have to forfeit that deal with her letting me do whatever I wanted with that body of hers, and that was damn mighty nice a offer.

I chuckle lecherously at that thought.

But then if I didn't escape, she may decide to change her mind, yah know? She strikes me as the type to have mood swings. Well, I'll get bored just staying here all chained up anyway.

I slam my wrists against the cuffs, hissing at the pain, but bearing with it. If I could just get my wrists to bleed, then I'd have something to slick my wrists with so that the cuffs would slip off. As for my ankles, I could slick them with the blood from my wrists too and hopefully unbind myself.

I started rubbing and grinding my wrists against the metal tips of the cuffs. If I could just rub hard enough…..ow, okay, ow, I think I got it!

Alright! I grinned as I could see trickles of blood starting to pour from my right wrist down my arm from the cut that I got thanks to rubbing it against the cuff.

I reached my cuffed left hand out and started smudging the blood all over my right bare wrist. Once my entire right wrist was slick with blood, I tried to see if I could fit it out of the cuff. I backed my wrist out, and sure enough, through a bit of twisting and wriggling, I managed to pull my blood-slicked wrist out of the cuff.

I held the now empty cuff in my hand, not wanting it to fall to the floor and make any noise. I slowly lowered my right hand to the floor and placed the cuff down on it.

Okay, now that my wrist was all bloodied up literally, so now all I had to do was slick my other wrist and my ankles. I started rubbing my left wrist against the cuff on my left hand. This time, I could use my now released right hand to grab onto the cuff and helped rub against my other wrist.

This extra strength to my wrist brought blood sooner. I grin at my victory and began to rub the blood against my left wrist, that wrist now becoming completely slick.

I didn't have to worry about infections, I have Mai and Aoi in my group and they've been using ways to avoid such things with the vaccines that they've stolen from hospitals. With my help, of course.

Okay, now my left wrist was out of the cuff, and both my hands were free of their bonds, now all I had to do was slick my ankles. I had to move quickly because blood dries up fast, you know. Getting blood from my right wrist with my left hand and blood from my left wrist with my right hand, I slowly slicked the blood all over my ankles, pushing down my black socks to avoid staining them.

I slowly pulled off my shoes and socks along with that, knowing that they'd get in the way of getting my cuffs off. I slicked my ankles with my blood and now that my shoes and socks were on the floor and my bare scarred feet were revealed, I managed to slip the cuffs off of them and given how my feet obviously weren't as wide as my ankles, the cuffs easily were slipped off of them as well.

Now, I was out of the cuffs and I was busy grabbing and undoing the chains around myself. Okay, what was I gonna do now? I mean, I was out of my restraints and my weapons were all over on that table, but did that mean I could get out of here without having Nao's army of Oyabuns come at me?

I shoved on my socks and shoes again and grabbed my weapons from the table, looking at the watch that I had in my leather jacket pocket from the jacket that was taken off me.

Ah, hell, it was already 9:00 P.M.?! Jeez, how long was I unconscious?!

Alright, that just means that I'll have to hurry up. I'm sure Mai and the others are worried about me.

**Mai's POV: **

"Damn it, Kuga," Takeda groaned, as he looked at me, "I swear, Tokiha, that damn Ice Wolf doesn't know when to quit!" I sighed at hearing that. Takeda had a tendency of getting like this, just because he was worried about Natsuki.

Heck, I'm worried about her too. Why does she always do this? She's been gone since two days ago, and she said she'd be back long before that. I swear, it's a good thing that I have Yukino, Aoi, and Akane with me, to help, because between Natsuki, Takeda, Takumi and Haruka I'll get gray hairs before I'm forty.

My name's Mai Tokiha, I have a younger brother named Takumi, and the rest of my brothers and sisters, who are not by blood related, but we all grew up in an orphanage together are here with me at the "base."

Haruka Suzushiro, Aoi Senoh, Yukino Kikukawa, Takeda Masashi, Akane Higurashi, and Yuuichi Tate have all been with me and Takumi in an orphanage, for how long, I forget. Anyway, when it became clear that we could live on our own and support ourselves, the orphanage let us live together on our own terms.

We met Natsuki three years ago when she was fifteen. She's become like family to us like everyone else at this "base" here. The last time we saw her two days ago, she told us that she was going after someone. She didn't say who it was which meant that she thought we'd try to stop her, which meant that she's going after someone dangerous.

I tried, with Yukino and Haruka's help, tried to track down wherever she might have been going, but even with the connections Yukino and Haruka have formed over the years, we haven't found anything, and even if Natsuki's been missing for 48 hours, we can't call the police! Natsuki's an assassin! She'll be locked up too!

"Tate," I said to my friend and…..I guess you could say crush, "You paid Yamada before to shadow Natsuki's movements to make sure that she's safe, right?"

"Well, yeah," Tate said, annoyance heavy in his voice, "But you know how Kuga is, Mai, she's too freaking stubborn. She most likely evaded him faster than she can drive that bike of hers. And we haven't even picked up traces of her bike either."

Yukino and Aoi were in the room with me and Takeda and Tate, so it didn't surprise me when I heard the aggravated sighs from my friends.

"I hope she's okay." Aoi said, her eyes squeezed together in worry. I couldn't blame any of them for their anger or concern.

"Alright," Takeda said, narrowing his eyes at the wall, "If she doesn't show up in two more days, we'll send some of Yamada's scouts looking for her. Mai, can you keep trying to call her, just in case?"

"Yeah," I said, unable to say or think of anything else we could do for now, "I guess that would be best. Natsuki….arrrgghh."

Natsuki, where the heck are you? I just hoped she had her cell phone on her.

**Natsuki's POV: **

I was completely dressed, and I had ripped some pieces of leather from my shirt's bottom to wrap around my wrists. I also checked to see if my weapons were all in place, and yes, they were.

I hoped Mai and the others hadn't tried to call me. I don't often carry my cell phone, cause I'm worried that an enemy will grab the phone and see who I've had contact with.

Okay, now that I've got all my weaponry, time to go looking for Yuuki. It was almost 10:00 now, so she should, logically be alone because she'd be resting. Now, I don't attack people in their sleep, but since she'll be alone, this will have a much better chance for some…alone time between us, in one way or another.

With that, I quickly open the door of my prison and start running up the metal stairs towards the way out of here, with all of my clothes and weapons in place.

**Now, Natsuki is loose, so we have the set going again. Next chapter will have some interesting interactions. Not the hentai kind, but interaction between Natsuki and Nao.**

**The next events will have to be very calculated, you know. **


	13. Not Quite A Successful Escape

**Bullets and Gangs: Chapter 13: Not Quite A Successful Escape**

**Natsuki's POV: **

Alright, I'm out! I was fully dressed, had all my weapons, and I'm heading slowly up the steps towards Nao's main headquarters from the dungeon. Okay, now the question was, should I try to kill Nao tonight? Or should I wait a little longer?

Hmmm, I think I'd like to toy with her a little longer. At least then I'll be able to fulfill my promise of "pleasuring" her. I grin lecherously at that thought. She really was a beauty, as venomous a beauty she was, she was still a beauty.

As I run up the stairs carefully, keeping in mind that I didn't have much to worry about in the way of Nao's group hearing me, given how late it was. They must be resting right now. I couldn't help but wonder what it was about Nao Yuuki that had me in such a fix. I just couldn't get my mind off of her. Why? Everything stayed in mind, as if I had seen the most beautiful painting of a queen: Her dangerous, proud, mischievous green eyes, that gleaming red hair grown down a couple of inches passed her face, shining like rubies, that beautiful, smirking, face full of dangerous intentions and a beautiful wild look to her.

Damn it! What's with me?!

I grunt in frustration, glaring my eyes at the top step as I get onto it, getting into a stone hallway where I could see light up ahead leading to the end.

Okay, okay, I just needed to get some light back into my eyes and then I'd be thinking clearly. I approached the end of the hallway where the light spilt out, entering through the dark tunnel where cracked stone was everywhere.

I saw gleaming light from florescent lights shining through the entrance as I went through the doorway. It was the main room where Nao sat, but it was much different an entrance from how I first snuck in here.

I could see the green marble table right in front of me, up ahead, and to my left, I saw the red silk covered throne where The Highness, Yuuki was to sit, however the seat was empty.

I furrow my eyebrows as I look around the room. Huh, not only is the throne empty, but the whole bright room is vacant. Um….yeah, this was sort of like one of those movies where the main character says, "it's quiet, too quiet."

This made me kinda nervous, yah know?

I glanced around the room, taking myself in cautious strides as I scan the area. There doesn't seem to be anyone here, ready to pounce.

Well, I was planning on playing with Nao a little while longer before I killed her. Maybe I could see where she slept.

Heh, that thought kind of turned me on.

At the same time though, it was kind of an interestingly odd thought. Being able to see that wild cat rest her eyes, sleep like a little tame kitten. I could only imagine Nao, that little spitfire resting her eyes as she lay under her covers defenseless against me.

Okay, hey, Ice Wolf, calm down and control yourself.

Anyway, all I had to do, was figure out where she slept and I'm sure I'd have a rewarding sight.

And, hehe, even a more rewarding angry reaction when she wakes up and sees that I'm looking at her while she sleeps. I grin at the thought of her wanting to kill me even more than she already did and proceeded to walk around the area, looking through various different entrances of the room to see who slept where.

I could see bunks where figures lay, yet I concluded that all these bunks seemed pretty damn lousy for one of the mighty Kumichos of the Yakuza sects.

No, Nao's room must have been either somewhere else entirely, meaning in a house, or in a very well guarded room.

I glare angrily at that thought, glaring unintentionally at some sleeping figures. One of which is a red haired woman in her twenties, and another is another young girl with long, deep green hair. Though in this dark, I couldn't tell how dark her hair actually was.

I quickly snuck out of the room and saw from behind the throne, that there was another long staircase leading upwards. This intrigued me and I lead myself up the stairs quickly.

The lights were much dimmer in the hall as I traveled up wards through the winding, cement staircase. I could see an entrance to a dark room up ahead as I kept moving up. Once I was at the top of the stairs, I notice how eerie the silence is in the dark.

Back at the large apartment duplex where Mai, myself and the others live, I've gotten used to a lot of people around, making lots of noise. Particularly Haruka. But here, it's quiet, and as I've said, too quiet.

I stepped through the doorway of the entrance, wishing that my "siblings" that I had gotten so used to having around for three years were here, but proceeded as red, warm looking light surrounded the room that I was entering.

I could see a green silken sheet hanging from a brown, wooden banister. The sheet was covering the side of a mattress with a white sheet on it and someone lying down on it.

(Yuuki.) I thought to myself, smirking triumphantly as I approached the bed. I reached into my jacket's breast pocket and pulled out my black handled switch blade that I stole from Kanzaki when I broke out of his prison.

I slowly unsheathed the blade of the switch blade, not wanting to flick it on, that is, unless I wanted to find out if Yuuki was the lightest sleeper in the world!

I slowly removed the transparent green sheet to the side with the blade of the knife, moving the sheet to behind the banister. I looked at the figure on the mattress, illuminated by the light of the red candle on the nightstand next to the bed. It was indeed, Yuuki, curled up and asleep like a little kitten.

A strange feeling came over me at the sight of her like this. It was this strange feeling of adoration running through me, seeing her asleep, curled up, almost as if she was in a little bed and was content…so different from the way I found her when I first snuck in earlier today. No, as opposed to before when she was clearly having a nightmare, now she seemed to be completely tame.

Heh, of course, I'm sure if I told her that to her waking face she'd want to skin me alive. Oh, yeah, and speaking of which….I came here to wake her up and piss her off.

Then again, looking down at that gorgeous sleeping face, the question came onto me: Did I want to wake her up? Really, did I? Seeing her at peace like this…..of course, at the same time, I'm telling myself how weird I'm acting.

I feel a strange impulse to touch her and remove the stray piece of red hair from her face, and as soon as I feel that strange urge, I snap out of my haze.

Whoa, whoa, whoa! What am I thinking?! I shake my head angrily. Alright, time to get to what I was planning on doing.

Before my mind can conjure up any more humiliatingly weird things for me to want to do, I slam the butt of the switch blade against the top banister of Yuuki's bed, making a loud 'bang!' sound.

Emerald eyes shot open and met mine. Her eyes widened in shock even more, as I forced a smug grin onto my face to cover my panicked feeling at how struck I felt at the sight of those beautiful eyes.

Yuuki shot upwards, now sitting up and looking right at me in disbelief.

"Wolf?!" She demanded as she saw me.

**Nao's POV: **

I didn't believe this! I let my guard down for a few hours and the prisoner escapes and is now standing over me like the proudest person in the world, grinning that unbearable grin at me.

"You!" I hiss, "How did you escape?!"

"It was easy!" The Ice Wolf said, stepping back from my bunk to elaborate as if she had seen a great marvel, "All I had to do was wriggle a little and I'm out. I can't say you would mind it if yah had me chained up a bit longer, that is if I was chained up right here and rewarded with looking at you sleep all night long."

That damn wolf gave me a perverted smile, the wild glint in her eyes shimmering brighter than ever at my enraged face. "You bitch!" I hiss hatefully, "Act arrogant all you want now, while you can, I will kill you!"

I reached my right arm down and pulled out the large hand gun that was strapped to the side of my bed, aiming it's canon at the Wolf who seemed pretty damn startled, much to my satisfaction.

"Jeez, man," The Ice Wolf said, half laughing, "With all the guns you have, I'd make an overcompensation joke, except you're a girl!"

"Well spotted, doggy breath," I sneer, smirking at her comment, "But your out of control libido and fast mouth won't save you."

I aimed my gun right at the grinning wolf's chest, and fired almost immediately.

The Wolf dodged easily, the bullet going right passed her head as she ran to the window at the foot of my bed. The sound of the bullet being shot must have alerted the others, because there were sounds downstairs of the others getting up, yelling and cursing.

This distracted me, so The Ice Wolf had time to gloat.

"Now, I hate to use a Pirates of the Caribbean quote," The Ice Wolf chuckled, making me turn back to her questioningly, "But as Captain Jack Sparrow once said, 'this will be the day you always remember as the day you almost caught and tortured the famous Ice Wolf!'"

She then proceeded to jump out of the window, bracing her hands against her head and her elbows to her legs as she jumped through the glass.

I was so startled, that I didn't have time to react until I heard the impact of her landing on the ground. That arrogant bitch!

I hiss angrily once more and run to the window, careful about the glass shards sticking up from the ledge. I can hear Midori and my other goons coming up the stairs, yelling worriedly.

I ignore them however, and glare out the window where I see that the Ice Wolf has landed on her feet and is now getting up from where she fell to the ground, running towards the end of my territory.

I scowl enraged. Well, she wouldn't get very far.

As Akira ran in, alerted, I hissed, "Don't just stand there, Okuzaki! The Ice Wolf escaped! She's outside. Alert the others and have them send teams out to capture her and cut her off from the exiting point!"

After that comes out of my mouth, I can already hear my goons running down the stairs in order to please my words. I run down the stairs along with them to retrieve weapons along the wall as I move.

I picked up some syes, daggers, and even more wicked looking weapons and headed out the door of the warehouse where the last Kumicho had taken control and had built his "kingdom."

As I walked heavily through the hallway, past the stone corridors, my mind kept going back to the Ice Wolf's face when she had been looking down at me. Something just seemed to bug me about her…..she just…..why had she had that fascinated look on her face when she had been looking at me?

Why was she so interested in me? That is of course….eh…if you minus the libido part. And why the hell did I find myself unable to stop thinking about her?! Her face, from what I could tell only a few minutes ago was full of fascination, humor and….even worry. And I couldn't stop thinking about that damn canine!

I almost growled at myself at that thought. I had to concentrate on capturing her and she was right outside, and I'd catch her.

I headed outside where I heard the sounds of vehicles being revved up by my goons. They were all taking off to catch the Wolf. Midori jumped into her red and black jeep from the right of me.

I scowl up ahead as I can make out a leather clad figure, knowing full well who it is. I was gonna kill that Wolf!

The cars of my goons started circling around the roads next to the bay area, circling the Wolf.

**Natsuki's POV: **

I could see lights from the cars of Yuuki's lackey's surrounding me and flashing over the walls of the warehouses that I was passing by vigorously. I knew by now that Nao and her closest warriors were trailing right behind me.

I swear, that Spider is relentless!

I had been planning on going back to my "siblings" and then coming back to Nao's warehouse the next night after Mai, Aoi, and Yukino repaired my wounds.

But now it seemed like that wasn't gonna happen any time soon.

A red and black jeep zoomed passed me and then rammed to a halt right in front of me. I froze, almost stumbling forwards at seeing the jeep park only a couple of inches in front of me.

I saw a woman in her twenties with long red hair jump out of the jeep, giving me a dangerous look. I recognized her: she had been the one sleeping in one of those rooms.

I scowl as I hiss, "So, you want to send me back to your master, you dog?"

"The only dog like creature here is you, Wolf!" The redhead snarled, those dangerous green eyes that resembled Nao's flashing dangerously, "Oh, and by the way, Nao ain't interested in you. So don't get all high and mighty with the attention she's giving you!"

"Oh, so you're jealous." I said, unable to hold back this opportunity, "Do you know that she's offered herself to me in exchange for answers on who sent me?"

I grinned at the sight of anger in her eyes. Obviously Nao had told them about this deal, otherwise there wouldn't be such annoyance in her eyes as she looked at me angrily.

Before I could taunt her further, I heard the screeching sounds of other cars parking around me, and I knew my attempt at escape was futile. I had been caught. Damn it.

Several young men and women got out of their cars, wielding shotguns, handguns and spears, aiming them all at me. I could see a clear view of them from the headlights of all the cars and jeeps.

I couldn't see any of the lackeys glaring at me in the dark, but the headlights allowed me to see the gleaming of the barrels of the guns, all aiming at me in a circle.

"Down boys and girls," I heard an all too familiar taunting voice call out as her highness approached, "Remember, I want her alive."

"You want me alive, huh?" I asked, grinning as I turn back to Nao herself. Call me a dumb ass, but I couldn't let this opportunity pass me by to tease Nao, even with all these guns being pointed at me, "Wow, you must really have liked what I did when you first gave me the offer, huh?"

I could hear two enraged muffled snarls, and I suspected it was from Nao and the moron who had gotten out of the jeep.

"Enough!" Nao almost roared, "Men! Women! Take her!"

Suddenly I felt something smash into the side of my head, and as I felt the pain of the impact, blood starting to come up into my vision, I saw all the other goons start to surround me, about to grab me and take me back to the dungeon.

I prepared myself for them pulling me up and beating me unconscious, when suddenly, there was the sound of tazers going off, the sight of the tazers' electric blasts and the sight of smoke bombs being thrown into the circle I was surrounded by.

**Now you see that there's a rescue party here for Natsuki. So now the question becomes, how is Natsuki going to go through with the assignment Nagi sent her on with all that's happening. Plus, it seems that the two are beginning to take a liking to each other. Hehe. **


	14. Rescued

**Bullets and Gangs: Chapter 14: Rescued**

**Natsuki's POV: **

I couldn't believe this! I was being rescued! At least, that's what I hoped. There were smoke bombs being thrown over the circle surrounding me, the gas clouding the gang members' visions.

I could hear Nao snarling, "What the fuck?!" under her breath. I smirked. Even she didn't have a solution for this shit. I tried to look through the gas to see who it was that had thrown the projectile, but, heh, the problem with smoke bombs is that they make it impossible for anyone to see anything, even me, the one who was being rescued.

I however, did make an outline of several people heading towards me, running. I looked closely. It was…..Takeda, Haruka and Mai?! What were they doing here?!

Needless to say, when I saw the three emerging from the smoke, I thought maybe I was having an illusion. Maybe the bash against my skull had caused me to hallucinate.

"Kuga!" Came the hushed hiss of Haruka as she halted right in front of me, so close that it would be impossible for me not to see her, "What the hell are you doing?! We're here to rescue you and you're being parasite?!"

"I think you mean paralyzed, Haruka," Came Mai's mumble as she appeared with Takeda next to Haruka, "Where's Yukino to interpret things for this baka?" All three Takeda, Haruka and Mai were wearing goggles to protect them from the smoke. Mai had another set of goggles in her hands and offering them to me.

"Thanks, guys." I said, almost laughing, my shock wearing away as I grinned like an idiot and grabbed the goggles from Mai. Jamming the goggles on, I smirked as I said, "Alright, you guys can tell me how you found me after we escape. But right now, let's go!"

The four of us clambered through the coughing and yelling gang members who were yelling things such as, "Where the fuck are those assholes?!"

We ran as fast as we could, running over the pavement hard, surely letting our enemies know which direction we were running in. I'm guessing that, given how only a few seconds later, I hear footsteps running forwards, following us.

Luckily, we have a head start on them and manage to get behind some feet ahead of them to the point the four of us were out of the smoke and heading towards some wooden crates near the wall. When we heard yelling from the smoke, we quickly hid behind the crates, tearing our goggles off as we did so, waiting to see the goons pass as we hid.

Kneeling down next to Mai who was besides Haruka and Takeda, I looked up to see Nao's goons run passed our crates, yelling and looking for us. I took a glance at the others once Nao's goons passed us and almost laughed out loud, blowing our cover at the sight I saw.

Haruka had her head turned towards me and had this enraged look in her eyes and was quite clearly about to scream at me, except Mai had her hand clamped over the other's mouth. Needless to say, I had to clamp my own hand over my own mouth to stop myself from laughing.

Once it seemed like all of them had passed us, I unclamped my hand and said, my voice full of its usual humor, "How'd you guys find out that I was here, anyway?"

"We asked Yamada," Takeda grumbled, "That guy always gives us your exact location. It's a good thing he knew we were allies, therefore."

I smirked. I guess I shouldn't be entirely surprised: Yamada always seems to keep an eye on me. Not to mention, he's very cautious about whom he tells about my wareabouts.

I hear the sound of that annoying woman with the long red hair that came out of the red and black jeep's voice. She's yelling something vicious at some others.

I couldn't make out what it was that the person she was yelling at was saying, but it sounded like whimpering. We hid even further behind the boxes as that woman and the others passed us.

Then, the Queen of all of them appeared. Nao Yuuki, that beautiful poisonous spider that I couldn't seem to get out of my mind came and slowly passed us. I saw her come up, her red hair flipping over her shoulder, her intense eyes looking up ahead, her legs striving towards where the rest of her goons were headed.

My breath was caught in my throat at the sight of her. She looked like a proud lioness heading towards the rest of her foolish pride. I couldn't help but feel taken with her at the sight of her being so bold.

My observation of her nearly made my breath catch in my throat. How beautiful she was forced me to come to my senses and snap out of it as she walked away.

I shook my head at my unnerving thoughts and looked back to Takeda, Haruka and Mai, all three of their eyes seemed to follow Yuuki, as the proud Kumicho left.

"Was that-?" Mai asked, turning back to me, her lavender eyes afraid.

"Yeah," I said, nodding without specifying who it was, "It was Yuuki. The Poisonous Spider."

All three of the reactions were predictable: Mai's eyes widened even more, Haruka almost seemed to shiver, which was very unlike her, and Takeda gulped.

I sighed, it couldn't be helped. The Poisonous Spider was feared throughout the streets, kinda like I was, so it wasn't a surprise that everyone shuddered when hearing our "Names."

Once we were all sure that everyone in Yuuki's gang wasn't here anymore, Mai removed her hand from Haruka's face. Haruka gasped for a few seconds, recovering from….eh….her muffler, and then glared at me, furious.

"Kuga!" She hissed, "Do you have any idea how worried we've been?! Higurashi and Senou almost had heart attacks worrying about you! And here we find you in need of rescue and in pear!"

I find myself lifting an eyebrow at that. In pear? Okay…..I'm gonna go out on a limb and say that that wasn't what she meant to say. You'll find that Haruka has a habit of not saying what she means and says things that make her sound like a complete fool.

Something that one of my other "siblings" Yukino has a tendency in correcting.

"Pears?" I grumbled, cocking an eyebrow curiously.

"I think you mean peril, Haruka." Mai Said, rolling her eyes at Haruka's idiocy. Can't say it wasn't amusing to watch. Life with my "siblings" can be quite hilarious and eventful.

I felt like shooting them though. A part of me did anyway. I glared at them after I was done chuckling, snapping out, "What were you guys thinking?! Looking for me! For god's sake! For all you know, Yuuki could have had back up!"

"You know that none of us care about that, you idiot!" Takeda snapped, his green eyes staring angrily into my own.

"Come on," Mai said, obviously wanting to bring up something that will be on subject, "Let's first get out of here before bitching about how much of an idiot Natsuki is."

"Well, shit," I sneered, rolling my eyes, "Thanks, Mai."

Mai smirked at my childish actions and we then quickly scrambled out from behind the crates, heading in the opposite direction of the goons, where Mai hissed to me that the van was parked.

**One Hour Later: Back at the Ice Wolf's Lair: **

**Mai's POV: **

We were busy trying to calm Haruka down all the way back to our apartment building whilst in the van. I swear, Haruka is never going to let Natsuki live this down.

Then again, can't say I'll let her live this down either. She's always getting herself into these dangerous situations.

Presently, the idiot assassin in question is rolling her eyes, leaning back against the red couch that we have in our living room, crossing her legs over one another as she placed them onto black coffee table, completely ignoring the raging woman next to her.

"And further more, Kuga!" Haruka snarled, her voice almost making us cover our ears, "Hey! Are you listening to me?! Furthermore, Kuga, while you're always out in an inappropriate, filthy business, we're here worrying about whether or not you've been caught!"

Haruka heaved, enraged, her face looking completely flushed, as she heaved out again, just when we thought she'd give it a rest, "This is completely a dish race, Kuga! You HEAR me?! A Dishrace!!"

"Uh, Haruka," Yukino said, popping up next to the screaming blonde, and tapping the other's shoulder, "That's a disgrace."

"That's what I said!" Haruka nearly screeched, looking back angrily at the smirking, leather clad assassin, "Kuga! This time you've gone too far! The Poisonous Spider?! Do you have a Death wish, Kuga?!"

"What can I say, Suzushiro," Natsuki said, smirking up at all of us, obviously wanting to fuel the fire that's ALREADY destroying our home, "The money was just too good to refuse."

I sighed in an almost groaning way, deciding that I had had enough. Before Haruka could continue to send a barrage of furious questions at Natsuki, I decided to interrupt.

"And who offered the money, Natsuki?" I asked, startling all three Natsuki, Yukino and Haruka, "Was it the Homura family? Natsuki, I swear, that whole family is corrupt! You can't trust any of them!"

"Hey, come on, Mai!" Natsuki said in that 'everything's alright' tone, putting her hands up defensively, "I know what I'm doing! Besides, how do we know it's so serious? I was able to escape Yuuki's dungeon easily, she only caught me with all of her goons because I woke her up deliberately."

"Yes, and we had to save your sorry ass because of your lumber." Haruka snapped with finality, glaring at the assassin who scowled back.

Her statement would have been a bit more serious if we knew what she meant by, "Natsuki's lumber."

"Blunder, Haruka," Yukino sighed, correcting her friend once again, "Not lumber."

"Aaarggh!" Haruka snapped, stamping her foot and storming off into the kitchen, grumbling, "idiot." under her breath.

I glared at Natsuki who was still smirking. Haruka was just worried about Natsuki. Her yelling was the only way to show she was worried.

"Natsuki," I reasoned, seating down next to her, "Why did you wake Nao up in the first place? Why do you keep throwing yourself into danger? We could just live like this for a while. We have the money from the orphanage and Haruka, Yukino, Yuuichi and Aoi are getting involved with a business, so we don't have to get any money from the Homuras. We've got two money sources, so it would help if you stopped putting yourself in danger, Natsuki."

I hoped that my words made some sense to her, but I knew that once Natsuki made up her mind about something, trying to convince her otherwise was like trying to get a drunk to stop drinking, it just would never get through her thick skull that she was putting herself into unnecessary danger.

Natsuki just turned her head to me, smirking evilly, and predictably, her usual snide remarks came out. "Come on, Mai," She chided, "Doesn't the "descent business" act get boring sometimes?"

"Your impossible." I grumbled, rolling my eyes and getting up off of the couch, ignoring the chuckle I heard behind me from Natsuki as I headed to the kitchen to cook something for my little brother Takumi.

But it was worrying. Just what was Natsuki doing, making deals with the Homuras and going after dangerous people like The Poisonous Spider? Last time she went after one of the Big Kumichos of the Yakuza, she came back almost tortured to death by Reito Kanzaki's hands!

And another time, she had almost been raped by Shizuru Fujino.

I swear, that assassin is a magnet for trouble. Then again, the words assassin and trouble tend to go together.

I look up from the counter where I'm cutting up the ingredients for the dish that Takumi requested. Natsuki…..she started being an assassin ten years ago when she was only eight, and we've all known her for three years since she was fifteen, so since she's been involved with the assassinating business for seven years longer than she's known us, the assassinating thing has never been a surprise to us, but still……

**Back at Nao Yuuki's Base: **

**Nao's POV: **

The sounds of Fuyama and Munlin's screams filling the room did not satiate the anger and bloodlust that ran through me, nor did the sight of the electrical blue and white lights glowing within the room as a result of the tazers being shot at them.

"How could you let her escape?" I asked coldly, my eyes seeing the bright neon glow of the tazers that were reflecting in my orbs. I hated Fuyama and Munlin at that moment. They had denied me the only possibility to get behind the mystery of The Ice Wolf. They were as useless to me as two pieces of scrap paper.

I gestured to Mikoto, Chie and Kazuya to stop. Almost as soon as I lifted my fingers up signaling, the three of them shut off the tazers.

Now Fuyama and Munlin were left gasping and panting on the floor painfully. There were electrical slashes all over their bodies. Their cuts showing severe burn marks from the tazer blasts.

I actually found myself smirking at the sight. They knew now what happened when they disobeyed me. Fuyama and Munlin were the last people to supposedly be near wherever The Ice Wolf's mysterious rescuers were. So therefore, they let them get away with their sloth like weaknesses.

"Mikoto, Kazuya, Chie!" I spat coldly, my eyes fixed on the two traitors, "take them down to the dungeon for a while till they beg for forgiveness. Now!"

Almost in an instant, Fuyama and Munlin were dragged off of the floor down the stairs to the dungeon, leaving a bloody trail from their wounds.

I turned my attention dangerously to Midori, who's been watching this whole time. Taking caution about how she went about things, naturally.

"Have something to say, bitch?" I ask coldly as I watch her shiver at my gaze. She's trying to be strong and unfeeling. Hah, what a joke!

"We tried to find them, Nao, really, we did." She said, as if hoping I'd pardon Fuyama and Munlin just for her pitiful excuses.

"Get out of my sight." I said coolly, lying back against my throne as, in satisfaction, I watched her wince at my words.

Even though I ordered her to go away, I decided I might as well leave, considering my anger might result in her corpse if I didn't leave.

As I got up off of my throne, walking proudly out the door, walking briskly passed Midori, I could have sworn I saw a devilish gleam in her eyes as she watched me.


	15. Weep For The Lost Family

**Chapter 15: Weep for the Lost Family**

**Natsuki's POV: **

While the smell of the homemade coffee, noodles and tea that Yukino and Mai made hours ago reaching my nose is usually comforting to me, because it reminds me that I'm back home with my "siblings," I was having a particularly hard time getting to sleep tonight than most other nights.

Don't know why.

The covers of my bed are dark blue, like I requested of Mai to get for me when she was at the furniture store when we first started making up the surroundings of our home. I had been thinking all night. Not about what Mai and Haruka said to me previously, but about Nao.

I glare into the pitch blackness of my room, only seeing the glowing red numbers of my alarm clock next to my bed that read 11: 40.

Damn it! What was with me?! It was like someone had taken a big stamp and stamped the imprint of Nao Yuuki into my mind, making me unable to shove her out.

Why couldn't I stop thinking about that damn Poisonous Spider?!

I slam my fist angrily against the pillow next to me. "Damn it, Yuuki." I hiss, gritting my teeth in frustration.

Hmm, there was plenty of time. It was only 11: 40, and I usually didn't go back to bed till 2:00 in the morning. What can I say? I'm a night person.

Deciding to distract myself from my thoughts, I get up out of bed and get dressed.

A few seconds later, I get out of the apartment, occasionally looking through the hallway to see if any of the others' are awake. I really didn't want to have to explain why I was up.

I then proceed to walk out of the apartment door, shutting it very quietly, locking it with the apartment's keys and shoving the keys in a hidden pocket in my pants.

Once I was out of the building where we lived, I headed towards the other sidewalk. It would eventually lead to a different a much shadier part of town.

I told myself that I was just going out for a walk for a little while, yet deep down, I knew where I was really going.

The place where my parents were murdered. Funny, isn't it? I'm having thoughts about The Poisonous Spider and I'm trying to distract myself with thoughts of my Parents' killer.

**Nao's POV: **

I rested against the mattress, trying to get some sleep once more. This was ridiculous. The Ice Wolf had escaped, and my troops were scanning everywhere in the area for her, and we still hadn't found any trace of whoever rescued her.

I still beat myself up mentally, knowing full well that that isn't the reason why I can't fall asleep.

I couldn't stop thinking about her. The Ice Wolf's wild grin and playful eyes, that carefree sense of humor, those strong, powerful muscles bulging under her black leather jacket.

I shake my head, almost wincing at these thoughts. Damn it! What was going on with me? I've never felt this attracted to anyone before.

My concern was just finding her, before anything else. But…I knew a way that I could distract myself from her till morning. My momma.

I sighed at that thoughtful realization. I wanted to find the Ice Wolf, but I knew that the one thing that would make me want to calm down, more than anything else was seeing my momma.

I picked myself up from the mattress once more, no longer thinking about the Wolf, just about momma. I leaned over and blew out the red candle that I had lit a second time that night. Getting out of the bed, I headed towards the doorway, pulling out my pink cell phone along the way to contact the drivers of the limo.

I run down the metal spiral staircase of the room, dialing Riyu, who has the limo right now. Way I figure it, the sorry bastard will be grateful that I'm calling him and giving him a chance to please me after he let the Ice Wolf get away.

"Riyu!" I spat at the questioning, now alert voice on the receiver, "Get your sorry ass in the front seat of the limo, I'm going to go to the hospital."

"Yes, Ms. Yuuki." Came the obedient whine.

I walked through the stone covered and red carpeted hallway, forwards towards the parking lot. Hnn, everyone in this city was under my command, and those that weren't, were under Kanzaki or Munkata's law and I had a treaty with them both. The only one that I wasn't connected to was that bitch Fujino.

Once I was outside of the building, the cool air of the night caressing my face, I looked over the gleaming waters of the bay area at the light covered city. Somewhere in that city, the Ice Wolf was hiding.

I heard Riyu approaching, "aheming" slightly, to get my attention.

Glaring at him immediately after he got my attention, making him rightfully humble at the sight of my cold eyes. "Get the fucking limo started, Riyu." I spat, making him nod instantly and run to the front seat of the car.

I hissed to myself incoherently and walked to the back seat of the now started up limo, slamming the black car door closed as I seated myself on the squeaky, black, shiny leather covered seats.

"To the hospital as I told you, Riyu." I said, miraculously able to keep my voice at a neutral, even with my hectic thoughts. As we drive, I glare through the front window of the car, out at the road. You'd think with all the power I had I could just inject myself with something and all the feelings that were in me right now could disappear.

My anger towards the people that had taken away my family, my conflicted feelings towards the Ice Wolf….everything….I hated my emotions, yet my rage is what keeps me safe from having mental breakdowns.

Predictably, as I started getting closer to the hospital, my mind started to be distracted from the Ice Wolf. Now I seemed to be thinking about mama.

I understood, at the time why my mama had to be put into a hospital bed and why she had all these different tubes sticking out of her.

I close my eyes in a terrible sense of memory….I heard her heart beating as I put my head to her chest, yet her breathing was ragged. I had thought to myself, (mama has a big boo-boo.) I hadn't been able to do anything except watch helplessly as mama lay there.

I was only ten when my father and two younger sisters died, and saw what was happening to mama. I nearly screamed in agony when I first saw mama on the floor of our house, almost dead. It was something that I'd rather sooner forget, but I dreamed about it night after night whenever I closed my eyes.

That, along with the looks on my poor little sisters' faces when I saw how brutally they had been murdered.

I have to grit my teeth almost to the point that I'm worried that they might crack. I know I have to calm down, lest I want to appear weak, but shit is it hard to think about things like this.

We stop at a red light and I glare at the front seat once more, trying to shove these pesky emotions into the back of my brain as we wait for the light to change.

As I look ahead, I could almost swear that I see a dark figure in an alley way, out of the corner of my eye. The figure is lanky, and wearing black leather clothing.

I almost turn in shock to see the figure, my mind assuming immediately that it was the Ice Wolf, but as soon as my head turned, so did the light and our car started moving again.

I whirl back to the front seat in confusion, unable to think right now. When I see Riyu giving me a confused look by looking at me from where he was looking at the mirror attached to the top of the ceiling, I just glare at him.

"Something interesting, Riyu?" I ask dangerously, my voice like venom.

"No ma'm," Riyu whispered fearfully, "Not at all."

I smirked coldly at him before thinking about what I just saw. No, it couldn't have been the Ice Wolf. No way. I concentrated only on thinking about Mama as we drove along.

**Natsuki's POV: **

I glare along the cold stone walls that I pass, taking note of the mold growing over the stones due to the constant moisture dripping from some pipe from an anonymous apartment somewhere above.

It was here that my parents died by the hand of some weirdo with spiky blonde hair and glasses. I swear if I ever get my hands on that fucking little….never mind….I should think more about the last few moments I had with mother and father, not about old grudges.

I'd deal with the trash later, but for now, I needed to think about my old man and lady.

I wasn't really here for grudges, I was just trying to forget that beautiful vixen, Nao Yuuki.

Almost as soon as that name entered my subconscious, I forced myself to shut my brain down momentarily. Damn it, what was with me? I was continually getting distracted by her. Why did she seem to have such control over me?

Desperately, trying to think of something else, I looked up ahead at the entrance of the alleyway, where mother and father would have come out of, had they not been killed off, and suddenly a black car pulled up in front of the alleyway.

The abrupt stop of the car near the entrance startled me and forced to look up at where it had halted at a red light, only to see a young redhead in the rear window.

Well, I'll be damned!

"Nao." I whispered, the name suddenly making me feel lightheaded as the name caressed my tongue. What was she doing here? I sauntered over halfway through the alleyway, getting closer to where the car was.

I saw her turn her head to me and I froze. I knew that she saw me.

Her eyes landed on me, though I can't be sure if she saw me whilst I was in the shadows.

Almost as soon as she seemed to be looking closer at me, that beautiful face and fiery green eyes flashing and facing me, making my heart pound at a rate I have never experienced before, the light seemed to have turned green, because the car went through once again.

I stared in disbelief. I just saw The Poisonous Spider and she was going somewhere, so early in the morning. Hell, it was practically 1: 15 now! What was she doing out and about?

Though I can't say I'm one to talk, heh. Maybe she's out looking for me.

I furrow my eyebrows at that thought. Hmm, if she's looking for me, maybe I should follow her, and go through with Nagi and my arrangement. Finish Nao off.

At the sudden thought of taking Nao's life, a jolt of pain was struck through my heart. I was so startled by the feeling of the pain, that I almost stumbled backwards a few inches. Why? Why would I feel pain at the thought of killing Nao? It was my job for crying out loud! It was what Nagi hired me for.

I feel like kicking myself for my weakness, and quickly follow the direction where I saw the car going, bolting to where I had hidden my motorcycle to give chase.

**Nao's POV: **

The few minutes I have before we come to a stop at the hospital where Mama is are like a slow torture, nagging me that it was the Ice Wolf, and furthermore, I WANTED it to be the Ice Wolf.

The wanting part, heh, that was more disturbing than the rest.

"Ms. Yuuki, we've arrived." Riyu stated, looking over at me as he parked in front of the hospital.

"I can see that." I stated coldly, getting out of the car and walking towards the steps, too much in a trance from seeing what I believed to be the Ice Wolf only a few meters away from the car.

I was too much in a trance to concentrate as I walked up the stone stairs to the hospital, snapping quietly to Riyu as I walked, without turning back to him, "Watch the car, you oaf."

I knew what leaving him behind might mean. If that _was_ the Ice Wolf that I had seen in the alleyway, and she if she _had_ seen me, then she'd be coming down here pretty damn soon.

Riyu would fall prey to her unfortunately. Poor Riyu, so loyal. Honestly, I think I would feel really guilty if he does die. A necessary though.

Hmmm, he won't be alive when I come out of the hospital, so I should probably call one of the others to drive over here and give me a lift.

The Ice Wolf wouldn't be stupid enough to come into a hospital, so I was safe. And besides, there was way too much security here for her to sneak in, plus there was that rule that all us Yakuza went by: We didn't go after the enemies' family members and loved ones.

My mama should be safe here.

I stepped through the glass doors, ignoring the stares of the remaining staff that were making sure that there was surveillance were giving me.

I grinned dangerously at all of them. They all knew better than to fuck with me. They had all become aware of what my status was around here, illegal or not, and therefore, knew that they couldn't go to the police, lest they wanted to wake up the next morning without their arms attached.

Brutal, I know, but it seems as if it's the only way to get people to do what I want. Humans only understand force. They get off on pleading and begging, and will refuse if you ask them, unless you have a good bargain for them.

Force is the best thing that will get people up off of their asses. You're probably wondering what the hell I'm talking about. Heh, simple, none of the doctors thought about, or even entertained the possibility of keeping Mama alive, till I became a Yakuza lord.

You see, even as I went down on my knees and begged the doctors not to pull the plug on mama when I was twelve, and they still contemplated killing her.

That was when I realized it. People don't care about begs, they'll even take away the one source of light a child has without remorse, because they think they know what's for the best.

They don't care about love. That's when I realized what I had to do to keep mama alive. So I tracked down the Yakuza lord Hiyuken down and joined their ranks. Because I begged Hiyuken's help to keep my mama alive, he sent someone to….deal with the people that were going to take mama's life.

They made sure Mama would never been put down, and I cautiously worked my way up into Kumicho by killing Hiyuken and the others off so I had the say now.

All of these now shaking hospital scum now answered and bended to me. This was how I had kept mama alive so long, by asking the old Kumicho for help and then becoming the help myself.

I scowl over my shoulder at the glass doors that I entered from. If the Ice Wolf shows up, she won't be able to get into the hospital. All these hospital scum obey me and bend to me. They will not let her in unless I say so.

I go the elevator and quickly press the number upwards that said 4. I leaned back against the wall, my arms crossed over my chest as I glared at the closing elevator doors.

**Natsuki's POV: **

I guess it was opening season for those that were dangerous, yet stupid, cause here I was driving up with my motorcycle and I could see Nao's limo driver standing right there, practically begging me to shoot him.

I drive close on my bike, slowing down so that my engine doesn't alert the limo guy. I quickly then jump off the bike and switch the power off as I get closer, walking next to my now turned off bike as I move.

I had to lay low, unless I wanted to be seen. I knew that there was no way I could just go into the hospital and attack Nao. No….I sighed angrily to myself as realization came to me. This perhaps meant either that Nao had a loved one in the hospital, or a comrade in arms here.

That thought struck me hard. I may have been a rogue assassin compared to all these gangs, but even I knew that it was against the rules that us street fighters go after the loved ones of our enemies. Therefore I couldn't risk going in there to attack the Spider, not unless I wanted an innocent or someone defenseless to be caught in the crossfire.

I glared through the visor of my helmet at the hospital. Yuuki, you aren't making this easy. I had to lay low and not be seen. Concluding that to myself, I dragged my motorcycle away as I walked into an alleyway a few yards away from the guy and his limo were.

I managed to get myself a few yards away from the building. Damn it, if I knew that it was a hospital that Nao was going to, I would have arranged that I not come here in the first place. No attack on innocents allowed.

I kept walking, till I was sure that I was as far away as sound would allow it from the hospital, which I then proceeded to prop my bike against the nearest wall as I removed my helmet.

My hair fell down to my shoulders and I couldn't help but sigh to myself, "Damn, I lost her. I'll have to get at her tomorrow."

I proceeded to go back to the alleyway where my parents had become part of the ranks of the deceased.

I shouldn't feel so detached about it, I know, but after you've been an assassin for ten years, it's hard for you to go back to thinking about the emotions that you were so terribly ridden with back when you're still an innocent.

Then again, I figure it's an irony that I feel so conflicted over Nao for some reason or other even though I feel a simple way towards my parents who I should have an absolute affection for.

I scowl once more. In truth, I was getting kinda disturbed by what I was feeling for the Poisonous Spider.

I felt this pang whenever I even entertained the possibility of killing Nao, and I kept thinking the little midget was beautiful. That little…imp! God damn it! She was a little imp that deserved to be punched, yet I couldn't stop thinking about her.

Go figure that I'd have woman problems as well as everything else. I swear, I can never keep a woman in line! I mean, Shizuru wasn't so bad, after a while she did learn not to be such a psycho when she calmed down.

But Nao…..I just couldn't understand it, she brought on emotions in me that I couldn't explain.

In a desperate attempt to shut out my thoughts about Nao, I forced myself to think about Mother and Father.

I hated putting myself through this, but if it was to keep these weak, obsessed feelings at bay, then so be it!

I bit into my lower lip and I was pushed against the wall as I filled my head mechanically with images of mother and father's bodies on the ground, blood covering their chests, lifeless eyes looking at me when I called to them.

I used to have to suppress whatever tears that came, years ago when I was younger, but now, ten years later, all I feel is anger and pain, no longer fear and sadness. No longer weak.

I growled to myself, forcing myself to forget the weakness that seems to have crawled inside me called Nao Yuuki.

**Nao's POV: **

I walked through the brightly lit hallways, my one destination was my mama's room. I had to see her. Even though she couldn't speak to me. I had to be near her, I had to speak with her about the Ice Wolf.

I get to the front of the door, not daring to go in. The light brown wood of the door almost seems intimidating. I stare at the door for the longest time.

Me, one of the Yakuza lords, afraid to go in to see my mother. I reached out wrapped my gloved hands around the handle, the turning of the handle almost feeling like an eternity to me.

The first thing I see as I come in is the darkness of the room, save for a dim light above the bed where a figure was forced to sleep a sleep that wasn't peaceful and was unsound.

I calmly approached the bed, staring at my mama in the dim light. She has slightly darker hair than me. It goes down to the middle of her back…..though I'm sure that it's grown far more since she's been here. She has the same eyes as me, and that would be apparent if she'd be able to open her eyes right now.

I find myself clenching both my fists at the sight of her like this. I just glare, forcing myself to feel anger instead of pain and agony like I'd normally feel.

Well, I wanted a distraction from the Ice Wolf and it looks like I got just that. I get close to mama's bed and stare down at her. It hurts so much….knowing that your mother might never come back to you.

"Mama," I whisper to her still form, knowing full well that she couldn't hear me, "Hey, it's me…..I…I know that I haven't been here in a while….I'm sorry that I came here so late at night, I just needed to see you…."

I was unable to hold back the quivering pain in my voice as I clenched my eyes shut, trying to now block out the image of my defenseless mother out of my brain, even though she was the distraction.

Forcing myself to open my eyes once more, I looked down at her, saying quietly, "Mama….I've met someone….The Ice Wolf….I don't know what her real name is….I think you'd like her….she's always teasing me like you used to….cheerful. I don't know why she won't get out of my head. Can you tell me what's wrong with me…..mama?"

**Now we see some commonalities between Nao and Natsuki, now if only they'd form more of a bond, not to mention the other three Yakuza lords, including Shizuru will get involved soon enough. **

**Hehe, I'm so evil, I'm sure you NatNao fans are practically screaming at me for making you guys wait to see NatNao action. avoids oncoming flying mallets**


	16. Betrayal

**Chapter 16: Betrayal **

**Natsuki's POV: **

Recovering from the blow of emotions to my system, I stood up to my full height from where I had nearly bent, breathing inwardly. Really, you'd think I could deal with my own emotions by now, given how it's been ten years since.

I gaze up at where I can see the hospital from where I've been hiding, hoping to see Nao come out. Ah, yes, that was another issue. My mission was to kill her like Nagi had instructed, yet whenever I entertained the idea, immediately felt a pang of pain and worry.

I look to the left, where the hospital was and wondered what was happening to me. Maybe it was something I drank? No, the only liquid substance that I had consumed had been Mai's tea and if I recall, there wasn't anything that alcoholic in it. Mai would never do that to me either….unless it was to stop me from putting myself in danger.

Was that why I was feeling so weird? Because she had drugged me to protect me? It certainly would explain a lot, wouldn't it?

I pulled out my cell phone, flipping it open and looking at the time. It was almost 3:00. Heh, time flies when you're in misery, I guess. I saw someone come out of the hospital. Nao obviously.

She seemed slightly startled when she saw that limo guy standing where she had left him, and I chuckled to myself. Did she think I was stupid enough to attack him? She gave me so little credit.

I watched as she warily looked around the alleyways, obviously looking for me. I ducked my head under some metal stairs. After a couple of minutes, she quit and went into the limo. As I watched, I shoved my helmet on, deciding I needed to see where she was going, just to be sure that there would be a window of opportunity open for me.

I watched her get into the limo, once more looking around to see if she could find me. Once inside the limo, I mounted my bike, starting it up as the limo started, so as not to alert them that I was there.

The limo rounded and drove away, I shoved off of my feet and zoomed after it. I got up on the side of the road as I drove, avoiding getting too close so that she wouldn't see me.

I got behind some trucks that were on the road as well, dodging traffic here and there, but still seeing the black limo and the license plate number so that I could remember it.

I smirked to myself as I imagined the look on Nao's face when she realized that I had followed her all the way back from the hospital. Even if she had been expecting me, she should get pissed off enough to shoot me when she found out how easily I had been able to follow her.

I saw a few police men hiding in an alleyway, obviously looking for speeding drivers. Well, I was just driving close enough to Nao's limo so that I could keep with her, but not far back enough that they'd have to speed to catch me. No, they wouldn't catch me, I was just keeping on Nao.

**Nao's POV: **

All of the cars we passed didn't seem to be even remotely aware of the killer that was in the limo, riding next to them. I slanted my eyes to the right window of the limo and saw a police care in an alleyway. I smirked at how cautious they seemed as they watched my limo pass by. They were rightfully afraid of me. They knew better than to screw with me. They knew what the Warlords of the street's cars looked like, and they knew to stay away.

I looked ahead towards the road, then I noticed some movement in the mirror attached to the limo's ceiling. It looked like the one light of a bike.

I whirled around to see if there was a bike in the rear window…..no, no sign of the Ice Wolf. I breathed to myself in slight relief at the sight of no motorcycle present. Maybe seeing her in the alleyway to hours ago made me delusional. Then again, I don't really know if the person I saw in the alleyway was the Ice Wolf either.

I closed my eyes, wanting to forget this matter and thought about mama once more. Thoughts of her filled my head. Her smile, her laugh, her holding me when I was younger…..it made me feel so content for those few moments that I didn't even realize that we had arrived at the base until I heard the limo stop in its wheel tracks.

Getting out of the vehicle I jumped to the ground, walking briskly passed the limo and Riyu towards the base. I entered, glaring around the stone covered wall and floor, and walking up the metal spiral staircase. As I walked upwards, I caught a glimpse of the worried face of Riyu as I went. I scowled at him. Who did he think he was showing me pity?!

I heard the door close that lead to the room, and I knew that Riyu had locked up for the night. Good, just like a good little soldier.

I got to my room. It was dark due to the fact that a few hours ago I had blew out the only candle in the room and the lights had already been shut off.

I closed the door behind me, staying in front of my bed, about to remove my clothes when I suddenly felt a strange presence in the room behind me in the dark.

My eyes widened when I felt the presence, and I instantly thought, (The Ice Wolf!)

I turned around immediately, slipping my claws out of their sheaths towards the chest of whomever was in the room with me. However, it wasn't who I thought it was. Instead of hearing the amused chuckle of the Ice Wolf, I heard an arrogant "humph," in front of me that didn't sound like the low, yet feminine voice of my wolf- I mean, the Ice Wolf. Jesus, what the hell was wrong with me? The wolf wasn't mine.

Anyway, the sound I heard in front of me was a more feminine, arrogant sound. It sounded like Midori!

"Suigo!" I snarled, my claws going forwards till their sharp tips were pressed against fabric, which I'm sure was Midori's shirt, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Why so surprised, Nao?" Came the joking voice, "You know I'd do anything for you, why do you think that I'm here?"

I glared out at the unseen figure before me. What did she mean by all this? What was she planning? Midori had always had an interest in me, so I wasn't so surprised that she was practically stalking me, yet it was the surprise of "seeing" her in my room that made me jump.

"Midori," I said firmly, trying to get a grip on my nerve, "Get out now. Before I loose my temper and you experience the full pleasure of my claws like so few of my dumb ass victims who I saw fit enough to deserve it."

My threat, surprisingly didn't seem to faze her at all, instead, she just laughed, "Nao, you certainly are beautiful when you're angry. You shouldn't be so mean. Now don't squirm, you'll like it."

Think I'd be scared of some shit like that? No, instead I was furious. I spat, "Who did you think you are, Midori?! I'll kill you before you even touch my hair."

"I don't think so." Midori stated, chuckling again, "I have a way you won't attack me, little girl."

There was the flash of what looked like water splashing forwards and I made out the signs of what looked like a glass cup. Before I had time to react, the water was splashed over me, the wetness distracted me, as a result, while I was snarling over it, Midori dropped the glass, and as it shattered on the ground, she lunged and grabbed my wrists, avoiding my claws as she shoved me backwards onto the mattress with a thud. Her on top of me.

Needless to say, I was totally shocked, more than even pissed off. Midori smirked down at me, her emerald eyes dug into my own.

**Natsuki's POV: **

Okay, I was here at the base. I unstraddled my bike and placed the bike in an alleyway with my helmet on the seat. I looked over the base and approached. I reminded myself that there had been guards at the entrance. That boy, Kazuya and that girl Chie. Hmm, those two were really weak though. I'm sure whatever guys she through at me, I'd take them out easily, just as easily, if not even easier.

I made out a figure near the limo and I recognized him as the guy that drove Nao to the hospital. I grinned devilishly, I'd take him down and beat him cold in a second.

I didn't see anyone else with him. So he was alone and he looked weak compared to me. Strong predators, whether bullies at school who never work for their grades or interrogators in the army always looked for weaknesses in their prey. Always. I was no different.

I rounded on the limo guy, cautiously walking passed the limo, half crouching behind the car. I could see him up ahead, locking up the doors of the base. While his back was turned, I attacked.

I ran up the steps quickly and he turned, hearing me sneak up and I gave him a vicious round house kick to his stomach. This attack made him grunt and bend over in pain. I grinned ramming my knee into his face. I saw blood spurt out of his nose and he fell down the steps.

I looked over my shoulder nonchalantly at the weak looking figure. Even while he was knocked out, I could tell that he was breathing. I shrugged, I didn't care if I had killed him or not, I had killed dozens before him.

I kneeled down and was about to grab the keys from his hand when a sudden thought came to me. Wait, wait, wait. I had been in this building twice now. Once during an infiltration, and the other in an escape. What if they had figured out by now that they couldn't let their guards down with me?

No….it would be better for me to go up to one of the higher windows. That was it, I could find Nao's window, sneak in and fulfill my promise to Nagi.

I find it interesting that I'm only capable of saying, "Fulfill my promise to Nagi," not "kill her." For some strange reason, I can't think about, "killing Nao." Don't know why.

I sighed. As usual, I ignored these thoughts and looked to see a pipe attached to the base. Smirking to myself once more, I walked over and started climbing onto the steel straps over the pipes, crawling upwards over the pipe towards the windows.

I could feel the metal digging into my fingers as I climbed, knowing full well that I had to be careful. One slip up, no pun intended, and I'd be on my ass, on the ground, surrounded by broken crates, with all of Nao's goons surrounding me, just like last time.

I got up to the roof with windows jutting out, where I could see everything on the inside if I peeped in. I crouched down on my feet, my knees jutting out as I crept over the roof that was moved outwards. I looked through all the windows carefully, taking in the sights of all the gang members.

It wasn't any of their rooms where Nao was. Hmm, I had seen Nao sleep in a bed chamber that was at least three floors above the other bedrooms, so I was guessing I was close.

I crawled carefully through the roof and saw a further window. I was going to go off on a limb and say that that was Nao's room. Okay, baby let's go.

I almost laughed at the thought of how Nao would react at seeing me look into her window. I could just think of all the remarks that she'd be ready to fire at a "Peeping Tom."

However, when I came to the window that I was sure was Nao's window, I didn't see something that would make **me** out to be the pervert.

I saw how one of Nao's goons would loose it in "pervertsville."

What I saw, was something that I'd never have seen had it not been for the light of the moon. The room inside was so dark that I'd need the moon's light to see inside at the terrible sight.

What I saw, that would forever leave a sense of rage in my gut, was the sight of that red haired woman that drove that red and black jeep on top of Nao Yuuki, pinning The Poisonous Spider's arms above her head, grabbing Nao's wrists there with her left hand and her right hand was going up Nao's skirt.

And what numbed me with rage even more was the sight of Nao struggling under the other woman. This clearly wasn't a willing consensual night.

I love having relationships with women, but I believe in consensual relationships. However, that wasn't what sent me into such murderous rage.

It was the sight of seeing Nao. My beautiful spider in danger, about to be taken against her will. My beautiful Nao, being forced upon!

Ignoring all possible dangers of the glass window, I rammed myself through the glass, bracing myself for the impact as well as the pain of the glass. I crashed through the glass, the impact almost like a blow to the body, not the face, but I ignored it and ignored also the feeling of the shards of glass digging into my arms and back and chest and some in my face.

I saw a flash of Nao and the goon turning their heads to me, shocked as I landed on the ground before them.

"Oi, bitch!" I snarled before I even stood upright, "what the fuck do you think you're doing? Grabbing and trying to molest a girl like that, you fucking pedophile. What is she, nineteen years younger than you?"

The grin that I saw from the moon's light didn't help to quell my anger, only fueled it. As did the remark that came next as she stood up off of Nao.

"I don't think she would have minded it after a while," The bitch said lewdly, "I think I'd have to have my way with her more than a few times, but she'd like it after a while."

"You fucking bitch!" I spat, unable to hold back my anger anymore. I lunged forwards and the bitch moved out of the way, swinging her leg forwards at my chest. I shot my hands out and grabbed her foot, catching it before it made impact into my chest and twisted. Hard.

The bitch yelled painfully as I twisted to the point that she was taken off of her feet, slamming to the ground hard. I released her foot and tried to slam my right foot down onto her stomach, but she rolled out of the way just as my foot smashed onto the floor where her stomach was supposed to be.

She rolled and jumped up onto her feet, striking a punch at me, I pulled out of the way in time and lunged at her instead, slamming my fist into her neck. I hit. My fist rammed into her neck, and her head rolled back, and I was rewarded with the sound of a gag from her disgusting mouth as she fell to the ground, gasping for breath as I floored her.

She fell to her hands, knees and elbows, gagging. While she was down, I gave her a hateful, disgusted look and slammed my right fist down onto her back, sending her down onto her stomach now. As she was down, I released the final blow. A kick to her face.

Blood came out of her face and she was unconscious.

The still goony reassured me and I turned questioningly at the Spider, who was staring in shock at my actions.

Both our emerald eyes locked. Confusion and anger in her eyes and rage and worry in my own.

She was about to open her mouth when we heard footsteps running up the staircase. I turned to see a bunch of the lackeys running up. Of course, they had been woken up by the sounds of the window being smashed by me.

I turned fast and went out the window again, placing myself on the side of the window as I braced myself against the wall.

I heard the goons entering. Their yells of hearing something shatter amusing me. They thought they could catch me?

"Ms. Yuuki!" One of the boys said, getting inside quickly, "What happened? Midori-sempai!"

"Shut up, Rikku," I heard Nao spat oh so lady like, "The bitch tried something that I will never for give her for, so I smashed her head against the glass! Take her to the dungeon! We'll torture her for her crimes later!"

I was definitely taken off guard by that! The Poisonous Spider had saved my ass? Well, I guess it was understandable. I saved hers….or more accurately, her sexual consent.

I listened in as the goons pulled something up off the floor and dragged, and I knew that they were lifting that bitch from the floor and taking her to the dungeon.

I then heard a low voice say, "Nao-san, if you smashed Midori-sempai's head against the glass, why does it look like the glass is on the inside? Like someone crashed into the building?"

I froze at that. Oh shit! Go figure that there would be at least ONE smart ass in the group. Shut up, smart ass!

"I don't believe I asked your opinion, Gekki, I specifically ordered you to move your ass down to the dungeon and lock Midori up." Nao snarled, causing a slight whimper and this Gekki guy to run back down the stairs.

I slowly slipped back around into the room, jumping down from my perch at the window.

"Nao….," I said, speaking carefully, "You saved me." I locked my eyes with her and once again, there was that feeling of intensity which I wasn't sure I could ignore anymore.

"And you stopped Midori," Nao pointed out, looking skeptically at me, "Why?"

"I don't know." I answered, and yet, even as I said that, my eyes looked over her confused and wondering face, trying and failing to deceive me with the look of anger she held, I found that I didn't even believe myself when the words came out of my own mouth.

She seemed a little startled, either by the rape attempt or by the rescue, or both and ended up on her rear on the bed, looking at me in shock.

I sighed, raising myself to look at her. Well, it seemed that I had changed my mission from an assassination, to a cop in one night.

**ManiazAzn, no you can't throw any mallets at me, though I'm sure it's tempting. **

**Thepillows93, okay, okay calm down. See I ended that chapter on a lighter note. Hold back on the stuff that'll make you gain weight, okay? **


	17. Names, Fainting Spells, and Affairs

**Chapter 17: Names, Fainting Spells, and affairs: **

**Natsuki's POV: **

Well, I have one word to describe the silence between Nao and I after that bitch, Midori I think her name was: Awkward!

We were locking our emerald eyes with each other as if daring the other to make a move or sound, and afraid of making a move or sound ourselves.

Finally, it seemed as if Nao couldn't take it much more, given the hiss that came out of her mouth a few minutes later, which by the way, felt like a few hours.

"What are you here for, Wolf?" She snapped, her eyes pinning me there on the spot, "Not that I'm complaining about sending the bitch just now to the dungeon where she belongs, but are you here to fulfill your assassination mission?"

That question stopped whatever train of thought in its perverted tracks.

Um, okay, that actually was a good question. What was I gonna do? I HAD come here to assassinate Nao, but after seeing what almost happened only fifteen minutes ago, my priorities had changed big time, in a heartbeat.

So now the question was, what the fuck was I going to do now?

"Yah know, Yuuki," I said, nearly laughing, "I have no frigging idea."

This predictably earned me an amused expression of what seemed to say, "you're an idiot."

That little Spider smirked as she stated, "So the great, powerful Ice Wolf doesn't plan everything? Just crash lands into danger, riveting from her mission? What kind of assassin are you, saving instead of killing?"

I smirked back at her. Her remark was clearly that of humor and sarcasm.

Now I do hate being the butt of every joke, and trust me, I so often am, coming from her lips made me both want to growl at her and pin her back to the bed like her previous traitor had.

I shoved that thought aside, knowing full well that if I thought about that too much then I'd go into a rage once again. I was about to laugh at….well just about anything, so long as we had a distraction, when I felt something crack under my booted foot as I stepped forwards.

Upon hearing the cracking sound, I glanced back down on the ground to see what I had stepped on, to see in the moonlight that it was a shattered glass on the ground.

I furrowed my eyebrows at seeing this and glance up at Nao. "Uh, wanna explain this, babe?" I asked, showing a cocky grin, to show that I was just joking on the 'babe' part.

Nao stared coldly at me, and for once I felt that I had said something wrong to Nao.

"Midori-Sempai," Nao said, her voice dripping with venom as she said the name, making me wince at her tone, "She threw some water at me to distract me, she let the glass shatter when I was distracted. She didn't have use of the glass anymore after I was distracted."

"I see." I stated, feeling personally like a deucebag, acting all cheerful after she had just had a startling, if not really upsetting near happening.

Unable to think of anything else that would make this night at least a little better for her, despite the painful lingering knowledge of what I had really come here to do, I reached into my pocket and took out some napkins that I had taken from me and my "siblings" kitchen when we were eating earlier tonight, I mean yesterday.

I leaned down on my haunches, ignoring Nao's questioning look as I put my napkin out and wrapped up as many of the shattered glass pieces as I could in a clump.

"Uh, Nao, where's the garbage in here?" I asked, grinning in a sort of goofy way up at her so that she'd hopefully feel a little relieved by whatever I was doing here.

Nao looked at me startled, but she gestured to a brown plastic trash bin that I saw again by just the light of the moon over near the doorway.

"Right." I mumbled in a monotone voice, carrying the clump of napkins and glass over and dumping it. The moment I heard the clatter against the bottom of the trash bin, I stood up straight and turned back around and looked at Nao, our eyes once more meeting.

"Now what?" Nao asked, obviously asking for the both of us.

I kept my eyes on her. In truth, I had no idea. What was I supposed to think about all this?

"I don't know, Nao." I answered. I really had no idea what we were going to do. I mean, here I was, an assassin sent to kill her by Nagi Homura, one of the most wealthy families around and here a Yakuza Lord was and I was forming feelings for my target, who again was a fucking YAKUZA LORD.

What the hell were either of us supposed to make of this?

God damn it, and boy did it suck admitting that I was starting to form feelings for the Spider. How was I supposed to complete my mission?!

**Nao's POV: **

I really had no way of expressing the confusion I felt towards this…..this idiot! I mean, this assassin was supposed to be the one to kill me, yet she helped me.

Did she have fucking rocks for brains or something?

"Why did you help me?" The almost offended question was out of my mouth before I could stop it.

The Ice Wolf looked at me, those infuriatingly beautiful and wild, playful eyes making me feel strangely…..light headed?

I felt my knees weaken, and my legs were bending. What the hell? Just from looking at the Ice Wolf's eyes for too long….looking into those emerald forests of eyes she had, that wild, willful nature, a strange soothing feeling overtook me and I was suddenly forced to bend, and the room around me was now becoming a strange vertigo look to it.

I was about to feel the unexpected impact of the floor, when I felt the even more unexpected feeling of strong, powerful, warm arms wrap around me, keeping me from falling to the ground.

What was even more startling was the feeling of strange soft warmth that my head encountered only a couple of seconds after that.

I saw black leather jacket in front of my face as my face was shrouded in warmth and softness and I felt really strong arms wrap around me.

I was so stunned that I looked up into the face of whomever caught me and met almost identical emerald orbs, belonging to a concerned face.

"Nao, you okay?" Came the strangely warm question.

I blinked a few more times. Okay. This did not make any fucking sense! I was the most selfish person that ever existed…..I was a murderess and Yakuza lord, and I deserved no kindness. I knew I didn't.

And yet, this supposedly ruthless assassin had saved me from both being raped by one of my own and here she was, with the physical ability to kill me, but instead this……this wonderful, moronic woman held me and showed nothing but compassion and care for me.

This feeling, that she was making me feel this way sent me into a sudden rage.

"Get off me!" Before I knew what I was doing, I was struggling helplessly against the Ice Wolf's arms, causing a startled gasp to come from her as she slowly, hesitantly released me.

"Jeez," Came the startled grunt as I felt my body be released, "Talk about mood swings."

Once she was at least a foot away from me, back near the garbage bin, I stood up, glaring at her, forcing myself to quickly recover from whatever sickness of inertia that had overtaken me just a few minutes ago.

I glared at her dangerously. "Answer the question I asked you." I snapped again, hoping to stay upwards this time, "Why did you save me, Ice Wolf? Why when you were sent to kill me?"

The Ice Wolf, now at a distance from me looked at me and stated, as if she herself was confused, "I don't know, alright? I mean, I might be a killer, but I hate even the idea of rape. Whether it be by a woman or a guy. I couldn't just sit back and watch."

This wasn't convincing me of there being nothing wrong with this woman's brain. No, in fact, it confirmed to me that this Ice Wolf was a complete idiot.

"Normal" gang members or assassins would get off on seeing their targets getting raped before killing them themselves.

Deciding to shove my thoughts aside, I rolled my eyes and snapped at her, "So now that you've saved the girl, time to assassinate the girl?" I added a bitter tone at the end as I added, "Although, judging by how you always hit on me, do you wanna do me too like Midori did before you shoot and kill me?"

I might have just been seeing things in the dark but I could have sworn that I saw the Wolf flinch at my angry question.

"Hey!" Came the offended answer, "I might be a lecherous wretch, but I don't believe in taking someone by force."

I found myself amused by the offended snap, and thought for a moment about saying, "that's what all the nice guys and girls say" but decided to keep my mouth shut about it and instead just stick with the questioning.

"Ice Wolf," I said, making my voice more serious than even before, "You were sent here to kill me. Now the question becomes, did you just save me out of a moment of having a clear conscience before returning to being your usual assassinating self or have you had a change of heart? Remember, Wolf, this might not just depend on whether or not you get your payroll but also whether or not I'll decree a declaration of war on you from my Yakuza sect."

I heard a slight sigh from the Wolf and I wondered if she was contemplating what to do.

She didn't seem to know the answer of what to do anymore than I did.

After a few moments which by the way felt like forever, I finally spoke up, deciding to bring up something that was completely different.

"Can I at least know what your stupid name is?" I asked, deciding that if I had to know anything about this enigmatic assassin then it would be that.

My question brought on a rightful shocked look, though it was hard to tell in the darkness, but after another few seconds, she finally stated, though more like it was forced from her mouth without realizing it, "Natsuki Kuga."

I blinked. Well, I hadn't quite expected her to react so willingly to the question.

Nor had she from the dimly lit sighted look on her face.

**Natsuki's POV: **

"Natsuki Kuga." My own name came out of my mouth before I could even think to stop myself.

Once I realized what the hell I just said, I almost stumbled backwards. What the fuck did I just say?! Did I actually tell my enemy and target what my true name was?!

Why did I do that? Why did I tell Nao what my real name was?

I mean sure, if there was an article about my deceased parents then she most likely knew that my last name was derived from Kruger, but I had several documents with my changed name that she could now track down, now that she knew my name.

What was I thinking? My whole mind was a haze of confusion. Why was I being so gentle and helpful to her? Why did she seem so taken and weak with me? And why the hell did I just tell her my name?!

I was about to come up with some smartass remark to distract myself once more, when I suddenly became faint and felt myself collapsing onto the ground, the face of a startled Nao looking at me as I fell.

**Elsewhere: **

**The Yakuza Sect under Shizuru Fujino: **

A young man, dressed in a light tan kimono with snowflake designs on it and who had deep brown hair walked through the wooden walkway of the strangely sophisticated base that belonged to their particular Yakuza sect.

His name was Ryajo, the Saiko under Shizuru Fujino, the Kumicho of this Yakuza sect.

He had just received a letter from a messenger boy, who was now dead, by the way. The letter had been sent from another Yakuza Kumicho, Shiho Munakata. Apparently she had reported seeing the Ice Wolf go after Nao Yuuki, yet another Kumicho.

As Ryajo approached where Shizuru Fujino slept, his steps became hastier. He had to report this now. He knew Fujino was a patient woman, she could handle it if she was woken up in the middle of the night, unlike a lot of the earlier Kumichos.

Ryajo reached up above the wooden walkway where an old fashioned iron bell with a wooden small pole was. Reaching forwards, he picked up the pole and slammed it against the bell, sending a loud ring over the walkway.

There were several alerted yells from the Kobuns and Oyabuns resting throughout the rooms on the walkways, including a startled gasp from the Kumicho's room.

At hearing several of the wooden sliding doors open around him, Ryajo looked around at his fellow Oyabuns and the looks on all of their faces, he knew that he had their attentions. Hey, he couldn't help it: he was naturally a panicky guy.

Lord knows how Ms. Fujino came to pick him as her Saiko!

Then again, Fujino had room in her heart strangely for the weirdest people. Take this Ice Wolf for example.

"Oi, Ryajo!" One of the young Kobuns snarled, cracking his knuckles, "Shut it, will you?! We're trying to sleep."

"Watch your mouth, boy!" Ryajo snapped, though he knew that he was pushing it: This boy, Ken was not HIS Kobun, he had no right to order him around.

The boy was about to snap again when the sudden sound of the door right in front of them sliding open caused them to both shut their mouths.

Emerging from the room were a pair of dangerously beautiful red orbs looking right at all of them!

"Fujino-sama…..," Ryajo whispered humbly, kneeling down in a slight bowing position, "Forgive me…..it's just a letter came in about a situation that has come up in Nao Yuuki's base. Reported from Shiho Munakata's troops."

The sound that came next was the wonderful childish giggle before the poor Saiko.

"Relax, Ryajo," Shizuru said gently, patting his shoulder tenderly, "You know I'm just concerned. Now, what is it that seems to have happened at Yuuki-San's base? Where is this letter then?"

"Right." Ryajo mumbled quietly, reaching into his kimono for the letter as all the other Oyabuns and Kobuns watched.

Their Kumicho, Shizuru Fujino, for lack of better terms was strange. The most beautiful woman that existed, yes, but strange. With ruby red eyes that seemed to see into you and sparkled with amused planning. Long wheat colored hair that almost went down to her waist, gleaming almost like the beautiful wheat of the fields as the wind blew through it, and a strange, yet enchanting charm, an ability to get people to bend to her will.

Her grandfather had been one of the original Kumichos of the streets, and after he died, her father had been grooming her to be the next Kumicho.

Now, for four years this sect of the Yakuza had been under her control and she had brought them all more money and power than almost any Kumicho in history, save for the three other present Kumichos had ever given any Yakuza sect.

Ryajo handed the letter to Shizuru, and as the Kumicho took it, Ryajo dared say, "Fujino-sama, forgive my bluntness, but Munakata-san said that this matter concerns the Ice Wolf."

Upon hearing those three words, "The Ice Wolf," Shizuru froze in place, she almost dropped the letter right there and then.

Shizuru's red eyes were now glued to the letter that was pressed between two of her fingers, almost feeling numb because of the title that she heard, that she hadn't heard for almost two years now.

(Natsuki?) Shizuru thought to herself, completely stunned, (MY Natsuki? Where are you? Why have you been mentioned in context with Munakata's letter and involved with Yuuki-san's dealings? My love….)

**Hehe, I'm sure all you NatNao fans are going to want to kill me, getting Shizuru involved in this. Yes, people, drama! **

**Oh, the horror, the horror, I'm turning my fic into one of those soap opera type scenarios. AHHHH! **

**Ahem, pardon the little emo-fest just now. In any case, I think you guys might know where this is going. **

**Don't worry, it still is a NatNao fic, so hold back on the gaining weight stuff or throwing mallets, okay? **

**What the-? Dahh! ManiazAzn, put that scalding hot tea away! **


	18. Forgetting About The Mission

**Chapter 18: Forgetting About The Mission**

**Shizuru Fujino: **

My name is Shizuru Fujino. If you don't know who I am, then you must be a fool. Not many would have the gall to admit to my face that they didn't know who I was. But enough about that. My issue at the moment was Natsuki Kuga. MY Ice Wolf. According to my Saiko, Ryajo, she is in danger. However, those words alone are enough to make me feel a seed of terror and rage build up within me.

I force myself to calm down, reminding myself that I was a Kumicho of the Yakuza sect and I knew that my sect needed me to be calm. "Ms. Fujino," Ryajo said nervously, interrupting my thoughts, "I'm sorry. I'm sure that this must be hard for you to hear, but the Ice Wolf now has something to do with one of the other sects."

This caused fear within me of two possibilities: Capture, or betrayal. Naturally, I wanted my Ice wolf to be alive, but the thought that she might betray me for one of the other Kumichos: Munakata, Kanzaki, or Kami forbid, Yuuki! Well…..I…..in any case, I needed to focus on the matter at hand.

"Ryajo," I say calmly, suppressing the panic that was clawing at my heart, "Tell me everything that you know, my dear friend. I wish to know what has become of my Ice Wolf."

I could see Ryajo hesitate. He knows how deep my feelings for Natsuki are. He just hopes that I wouldn't destroy our territory in a fit of rage when I heard this. He dared to speak out, "Well…..you see….Natsuki went after the warlord Nao Yuuki….but she caught her…I think there might have been an escape mentioned, but it's too soon to know for sure."

It took me a moment to process what happened. The words that came out of my Saiko's mouth. My Natsuki, captured? Held against her will by Yuuki-san?

The feeling that came over me, soon after, I can only describe to you as rage and terrible fear for my dear Natsuki. The thoughts of whatever might have happened to the Ice Wolf made my heart fall with an unbearable weight.

I force myself once again to concentrate on how to resolve this.

(Don't worry, Natsuki,) I think to myself with desperate tenderness, (I'll kill any who dare try to hurt you, and I will bring you back home where you belong. I'll protect you.)

**Back at Nao Yuuki's base: **

**Nao's POV: **

I swear, Natsuki,….if that is your real name, you are a piece of work. First you break in, saving me in the process, make me feel weak in the knees, literally, and now you faint on me! Not to mention burdening me with looking after your sorry ass.

I manage to haul you to my bed and lie you down. I smirked the whole time while doing it because I knew that you'd have used that as an opportunity to make it into some perverted joke, had you been awake.

Afterwards, I brought a wet washcloth over and put it on your forehead. It felt like you had some sort of fever.

Now I'm looking at you….and I find that I can't take my eyes off of you while you're like this. My usually hard green eyes seem to soften at the sight of your peaceful face. It's true, I've seen you unconscious once before, when Mikoto knocked you out with that tazer, but I had never seen you look so childish before now.

It very nearly makes my heart become sore from how affected it is at your sleepy appearance. As soon as I realize what I'm feeling, I hiss to myself and look away angrily from where you lay, instantly feeling completely embarrassed by this alien feeling.

I mean, seriously, I'm used to humiliating people, degrading them, cheating them and completely maiming them, not feeling embarrassed myself by them! Then again, my feelings in general have been out of whack since I met you.

I'm looking down at how childish you seem….why do you have to have such a beautiful face? Damn you, I enjoy looking at you so much, the only question is why? I look closely at you. Your beautiful face, pale skin, and midnight hair reaches a depth of interest and a skip of a heartbeat that I've never expected or experienced.

So, Natsuki, this is what you've encouraged in me. Go figure, someone I hated completely might turn out to be someone that I find myself to be completely attracted to.

I'm about to contemplate smacking you to wake you up, but cancel the thought. You're unconscious, for all I know I might damage you worse and get no answers for you actions.

Your actions…..that brings back unpleasant memories for me. You DID save me, you know. Midori,….that bitch! How dare she?! I glare at the very bed that you now lay against. It's the same bed where only half an hour ago Midori had me pinned to, holding my arms above my head, controlling me.

I always knew Midori had a thing for me, but I never thought she'd do THAT. Then again, I shouldn't really be surprised, should I? After all, we are of the Yakuza sect. I guess I should assume that rape is a normal phenomenon amongst us, in our world…..but still, I thought at least MY own group wouldn't…..

(What would you expect?) A dark, grim thought echoed in my mind, (You've caused so much pain to them. Who could love you, anyway?) That thought, if it had not been for the fact that I was tough and didn't give a rat's ass about nearly anything, I'm sure that it would have made me wince at the realization of just how alone I was in this gang. Save for Mitoko that is. She seemed to really care about me.

And Midori? Well, I know all of us are twisted in our own ways, except I really doubt that Midori loves me. What she tried to do was an act of abominable lust and desire to overpower me.

Bitch. Then, that left another question in my mind: What about the Ice Wolf?

Well……Natsuki, as she claims her name is, is unconscious right now…..what to do about that?

I find myself looking at you strangely. I tell myself that it's only to distract myself from the thoughts of the near rape that Midori had tried to follow through with. But I knew it had nothing to do with why I was looking at you.

Natsuki…..again….you're a beautiful woman, you know that?

I don't realize what I'm doing till I reach out and string my fingers through your deep blue-black locks of hair, almost smiling at the sensation of feeling the locks falling near the inside of my fingers.

Again, I almost smile.

I usually would never revel in seeing such a beautiful sight, yet you are totally different, Ice Wolf. You are very different from any type of beauty that I had ever seen before. Sure, I've seen my share of hot guys and attractive women, but you have a strange gorgeousness in both masculinity and femininity that fascinates me. You're muscled, the way a guy's supposed to be, but you clearly have womanly proportions and curves.

As soon as I realize just what it is that I've been thinking, I blush one of the deepest reds that may have existed and look away. God damn it, Natsuki, and you haven't even given one of your perverted jokes yet to make me like this.

It was even more of a question as to why I decided to let you keep your weapons. Why I let you still have your pistols and knives.

"Will you wake up already, Wolf?" I demand, glaring down now at your still, yet attractive form.

Just then, I wonder if you can hear me, because I see your eyes flutter open. Your wild and playful green eyes meet my own. Blinking for a few moments, similar to myself, you seem to realize that I'm sitting over you. I then realize the awkward physical position we're in and before I can defend myself, you say, grinning immediately, grinning that stupid grin that I both love and hate so much, "Hey there, beautiful."

**Natsuki's POV: **

Well, this is a pleasant, unexpected surprise. Nao Yuuki standing over me, looking as beautiful as ever. As a tribute to that, I can't help the next words that come out of my mouth. "Hey there, beautiful." I say, knowing full well that she'll want to kill me, and I can't help but only grin as a result of this realization.

Sorry, but as I've mentioned before, I love pissing Nao off.

Of course, along with feeling exhilarated by her glare, I also felt exhausted. Seriously, did Mai actually drug me?! God damn it, when I got home I was so gonna give her and ear full.

Quite frankly, Ms. Tokiha, I don't give a damn if you were trying to protect me.

Great, now I'm thinking "Gone with the Wind." First "Pirates of the Caribbean" now this? What's next? That fucking corny movie, "The Usual Suspects?"

Man, this was one epic proportion of idiocy, me getting drugged by my "siblings" and getting taken somewhere by my target who I'm supposed to kill, but saved.

Come to think of it, where was I?

I look down, away from Nao's stunned and aggravated face and look at the mattress on and I realize immediately where I am. I'm lying down on Nao's bed. At this sudden realization, I can't help the immediate lecherous thought that enters my mind.

I grin again up at her questioning eyes and say, grinning widely, "Couldn't wait to get me on your bed, huh? Well, yah just had to say so and I'd happily take it as an invitation."

Nao's face suddenly became completely frustrated and I felt a smack against my already sweaty forehead.

"You idiot!" She snapped at me, glaring. I grinned once again as I recovered from her "beating." I couldn't help but look fondly at those fiery, green eyes. Nao's beautiful, I've gotta tell you. Not just physically. There's a fiery passion, a stubbornness, and at the same time, a strange sensitivity there that I can't resist.

"You're a moron," Nao grumbled, glaring at me, "By the way, what's the deal with you fainting? You didn't strike me as the weak type."

"Oh?" I said cattily again, avoiding the question, unable to resist the opportunity once again, "So you've been looking at how strong I am? Come here, then, little Nao, I'll show yah just how strong I am. Not to mention how much stamina I have."

"Bloody pervert!" Nao nearly yelped, her face that tomato red that I love seeing, not to mention that my "siblings" like to make me show.

"Will you stop thinking about your fucking libido for two little minutes and answer the question?!" She quietly hissed. I chuckled, deciding to grant her wish.

"I'm not really sure," I admit, suddenly deciding it's not too risky to tell her about the others, "I think it might have been a friend of mine that was worried about me. She drugged the tea. And I collapse right in front of an enemy, of all things. I guess her concern wasn't exactly well planned."

Nao cocked her eyebrow, and I couldn't tell if that look was due to me actually telling her something about myself, or about what I said. She then added unexpectedly, "At least you have someone who cares about you."

Even though Nao just mumbled, I heard it well enough. What did she mean by that? "Oi, Nao?" I asked, unable to stop my curiosity, not to mention concern, "What's up? Nao, are you feeling worried about something?"

I know it sounds odd. An assassin feeling worried about her target's pain. But there it is. She looked so pained just now…..so down….I just found that I needed to ask her.

"Nevermind," Nao mumbled, "None of your business, anyway." She then looked back up at me and stated, "In any case, I was kind enough to look after you when it was you that was sent to kill me. So excuse me if I think that I deserve some gratitude."

I blinked a little upon hearing that. Well, she was right, wasn't she? Even if I did help her first when she was being assaulted by that Midori chick, she had still helped me while I was helpless. She did deserve some gratitude.

I force myself up off of the mattress, startling Nao and go down onto my right knee in front of her, in a slight worshipping form as I smile playfully up at her and say, "My dear savior, how shall I honor thee? A kiss on the hand? Or elsewhere, hopefully?"

"Kuga!" Came the disbelieving glare and I could tell by how Nao was clenching her fists, she was having a hard time restraining herself from smacking me straight across the face.

Upon seeing her angry look, I realized that maybe I should try at least to be a little more serious. "I'm sorry." I tell her honestly, my face no longer wise cracking, earning me a now surprised look.

"I just like making fun a lot," I sate, enlightening her of the obvious, "I know, I should be more serious, but I've sort of been that way…..since my parents….I just don't like thinking about this serious crap."

I glance up and noticed that Nao was looking at me with a strange look that I couldn't identify. Was it sympathy? Anger? Confusion? Recognition? Lack of recognition?

I look away from her again, still kneeling as I continue, "It's not like I'm always joking. I do have a dark side. Just go and ask the survivors who witnessed my assassinating crimes and the family that hired me, but mostly, I just try to forget what's happened."

"Not a very healthy way of seeing things." Nao's critical voice answers my mumbles, and I find myself chuckling at the fact that I had to wholly agree with her.

"No, not a healthy solution," I admit, "But it's better than lying down curled up in a ball all day on the floor and crying your eyes out, which by the way was me the first year of my parents' demise."

This time I look up again at Nao, wanting to see what she made of this. I then find myself somewhat startled by the surprised and also sympathetic look on her face.

Wait…sympathetic?

She then looks away from me and mumbles, "Sorry…..I sort of know what that's like."

I look at her strangely, now finding this completely shocking. You'd think that someone like the Poisonous Spider of all people, who was furthermore a Yakuza warlord would die before telling anyone, let alone the person targeting her this.

Then again, who'd think that I'd tell HER of all people what I have told her?!

I stood up at my full height then and ask, "So, what do we do now? Kill each other? Cause I'm not just kidding when I say this, but I think it would be kind of awkward for us to start a fight right now. Or maybe I'm being too mushy." I add a grin to that to let her know that I'm joking about that part.

"No, you're not," Nao admitted and it was weird coming from her, "At least let me speak with Midori before anything else."

"Midori?" I ask, feeling like I just got wham over the head with something. She was going to go talk to the bitch that almost raped her?!

"Why would you speak to that wretch?" I demand, "After what she-"

"Don't question me." Came the startling snap, "Midori was of my group. What happens is my decision with her. I'll go down to the dungeon and get answers out of her on what the fuck it was she thought she was doing. As for you, stay here will you?! We'll figure out what to do later."

With that, she stormed off away from me towards the doorway of her room. Before exiting she turned back to me one last time, adding over her shoulder, "Don't concern yourself with my troubles, Wolf, we both know, for obvious reasons that we shouldn't get too attached to each other. That is, unless you intend to take up on my offer of being my Saiko."

She adds that with a smug grin as she leaves.

I roll my eyes. So much for us having a civil conversation, though I can't say I'm one to talk. Now the next question was: Was Nao serious about offering me a place as her Saiko? Even more importantly, did I even want the job?

I cock my head, thinking for a moment as I contemplate this. I mean, on one hand, I'd get to be near her….and I've been finding it harder to think about things than usual without her in my midst…..not to mention, if I was good enough at the job….she might let me….okay, okay, there I go again with perverted thoughts.

I almost laugh at the thought. Even more so at how I was becoming concerned for her.

Sheesh, talk about forgetting the mission.

Not to mention, it's just occurred to me that Nao allowed me to keep all of my weapons on me.

**Nao's POV: **

I know I shouldn't be getting too comfortable with the Ice Wolf, considering what her mission is and that I'll need to kill her if that's the case, yet there was something about her……..never mind, it would be stupid to think about it, only to be fooled.

I head down to the dungeon where the near rapist was being held. I narrow my eyes dangerously as I get to the metal door. Midori, you made the biggest mistake of your life just a few hours ago.

I made the promise to myself that nobody would rape me, nobody! Though, at the time, my family had just been murdered, so I was thinking in regards to the male half of the species, not about a woman doing it.

I guess by now I should take my own advice: that women can be just as perverted as men. The Ice Wolf and I were living proof enough of that, I guess then I should have seen Midori's intentions coming.

Once I got to the door, slamming it open, I had a smoldering look in my eyes, daring Midori to say or do something as I faced her.

Now, I would have felt the desire to laugh at her situation, had it not been for the fact that she was looking right back at me with a triumphant look on her face as she regarded me. The look startled me, so I sort of backed off on my glare, as embarrassing as it is to admit.

"What the fuck were you thinking, Suiguira?!" I demand as I round on her, my hateful eyes now boring once again into her as I recover.

All that met my furious gaze was a haughty smirk and lustful eyes. "Nothing really, your highness," Came the playful remark from her grinning mouth, "I just thought that someone needed a good fuck."

My rage came back full force upon hearing that, and I gripped the handle of the whip I had used earlier on the Ice Wolf and round it towards Midori's face. The delightful "snap!" sound that resounded around the chamber, along with Midori's slight grunt of pain was enough to reward me enough for my efforts.

Midori pulled her head back up, snapping it back and forwards as she tried putting the crick back in it from the lash. I pulled, and the whip came down from her shoulder. I grin dangerously at her.

"So," I sneer, "Are you ready to apologize, bitch?"

Midori came to stare me down and said firmly, "Yah think I care about some whip lashes, Yuuki? Hell, the way you've been paying attention to that Ice Wolf, it's a surprise none of the others did something sooner before I did."

"Is that what this is about?" I ask, now feeling like I want to smack this bitch even more, "You thought that if you raped me, then I'd stop taking an interest in the Ice Wolf? Midori, you just signed your own death warrant."

"Can't I suck your breast first?" Came the completely vulgar and unexpected remark as she grinned at my astounded look, "You let the Ice Wolf do that."

When I heard that, well, I had to restrain the furious roar coming up in my throat. "You were watching us?!" I demand, glaring.

"Oh, I was," Midori said, still grinning, her voice though, now bordering on disgust, "And let me tell you, I don't know what you see in that beast, but even if I have to kill her, she won't get her way."

Her claims didn't faze me. "It's funny, Midori," I exclaim, "You claim loyalty to me, yet it's the Ice Wolf that seems to show the most loyalty around here."

When I see her face, I'm satisfied because I know I've hurt her. Did she think she'd get away with nearly raping me?!

I whirl around and walk out the door, taking a look back to smirk at how Midori is chained up tightly.

Once I'm out of the dungeon, I see Mikoto running to me.

"Minagi?" I ask gently as she comes close. She looks panicked.

"Nao!" She cried worriedly, "It's Ms. Fujino! She's on the phone!"

I freeze upon hearing that. Oh, shit.

**Soon, Shizuru will get involved and we will see her reaction along with Natsuki's "Siblings" reactions towards all the NatNao action, hehe. **


	19. We Don't Know

**Chapter 19: We Don't Know: **

**Nao's POV: **

What Mikoto told me sent a chill down my spine. The Purple Viper was contacting me? Let me tell you, being contacted by the Purple Viper wasn't any joking matter. Everyone knew that when the Purple Viper contacted you, it meant business.

I pursed my lips together, not wanting to show any of my minions how nervous I was as I walked to wear the radio was where Fujino's call had come in.

The Purple Viper, Shizuru Fujino was perhaps the most feared one of us street war lords. Even more so than Kanzaki, we suspect. We've all heard our share of horror stories about her….all of them about a dark figure with long hair, wielding a naginata as she stood over the bodies of her victims as the ground burned and was covered with fire.

Shizuru Fujino might have gotten to the high place that she did through money, but her abilities would make anyone shudder. I amended whatever doubtful emotions I had and went to the where Mikoto had just come from, where I could see the cell phone lain on the green marble desk in the main room.

I approached the desk cautiously, slowly picking up the phone, as if afraid of putting it against my ear and whisper, forcing my nervousness away, "Well, hello, Fujino."

There was a moment of silence and a fear gripped me as I could almost see Fujino opening her mouth, "Ms. Yuuki," Came the very pleasant remark through the receiver, and I can practically imagine that smart ass look on her face as she purred her sentence out, "How are you, I wonder? Really, because I've heard some interesting stories, you know."

"Have you?" I asked, feeling somewhat nervous. Was this woman wondering about Natsuki-err I mean the Ice Wolf? But how would she know Kuga?

"My apologies, Fujino," I say, being very cautious about what I allow her to know, "But I'm afraid that we've run out of any of your medication for how much of a psycho you are."

Maybe I shouldn't have said that, but I couldn't care less. She had called my home and was asking me to do something? Fine, but not without me bitching and moaning the whole way.

"Clever, Yuuki," Came the haughty reply, "Very clever, however, that is not what I'm inquiring about. You see, there has been a rumor that someone who is very dear to me is in your territory. May I ask why she's there of all places?"

I find myself stiffening as I grip the phone. A dark feeling creeping throughout me that I find totally unfamiliar hits me hard. I don't know why, but the knowledge that Fujino knows Kuga and wants her for some strange reason…….

Was I jealous? No, no way. It couldn't be.

"Well, if you're referring to the Ice Wolf, then you can take her, I have no use for her." I stated, telling myself that it would be better once the Wolf was out of my way. Even if she was in another's hands.

"So she IS in your empire right now." I shivered as I heard her voice tone become dangerous. I vaguely wonder what she'd do if she was standing right in front of me. I shudder at that thought. I probably don't want to know. You know one of those, I hate to say I told you so situations? Yeah, well this was kind of it. I knew that involving myself in some way with the Ice Wolf when I should have killed her was an idiotic idea, but I wouldn't listen to the more cautious part of my brain.

"Yeah, she is," I say, hoping I won't fuel the painful fire any more than it had already been fueled, "She is alright. I don't know what her deal is. Did you send her to kill me?"

"She was there to kill you?" Came the startled reply, and I couldn't help but find myself reveling in the fact that for once I knew something that she didn't, "I didn't send her, Yuuki. I would much rather that my Natsuki stay here with me."

Now, as much as I would like to say that I felt the desire to barf at that mention of mushiness, I instead feel a dark feeling of dreadful jealousy running throughout my body. I wished suddenly that Fujino were here right now so that I could punch her, regardless of the consequences.

Fujino's irritating voice came over the phone once more, interrupting my thoughts. "I hope she has not caused you any trouble. She's always getting into problems and hectic situations, you know," She said and continuing, "However, I would also like to add, Yuuki, if anything has happened to her, you will suffer dearly."

I restrained a growl. Oh, how could I not know? How could I not know the harsh wrath of Shizuru Fujino like in all the stories? And serious dread hit me that maybe she would try to claim Natsuki as hers as well.

Wait, why did the possibility of Natsuki being taken away affect me so much?

The furious feeling I felt creeped me out and I just said, trying to distract myself, "I haven't touched her…..though someone did tazer her last night. It wasn't me though, I swear it. In any case, she doesn't even seem to be interested in her assassinating job anymore, don't ask me why, I have no clue."

There was a long pause and I can't help but feel I've said too much with the tazer part.

"Tazer?" Came the dangerously icy tone in the Purple Viper's voice, "Who did this? If not you, then…."

"I don't know," I answer, immediately feeling the desire to protect Mikoto from the scary ass woman on the other end of the phone, "We were surrounded by a bunch of my soldiers,….." A thought then came to me; I could just save Mikoto and punish Midori at the same time, "But I do believe," I add, almost grinning, "That it was one of my troops named Midori Suiguira. I could be wrong, but I think that it was her that used the tazer and hit the Ice Wolf in the back."

"I see…." Came the now less than amused tone in the Viper's voice, "And where IS this Ms. Suiguira now?"

I shiver at the tone of Fujino's voice, but kept the plan in mind as I spoke out, "We have her locked up in the dungeon. She defied me and I had her locked up, so my actions worked out for the both of us. She's all ready for you to torture her."

I might be giving Midori a gruesome fate, but it was better her than Mikoto, who seemed to actually give a damn about me. And besides, after she tried to rape me, I think a great deal of punishment was in order.

This time, I almost delighted in hearing what Fujino said next, "Thank you, Yuuki. Now, by learning this, I must ask your permission to come over to your realm. I will make Suiguira pay dearly…..and I wish to see my Natsuki again."

I don't know why, but every time Fujino said, "my Natsuki," I suddenly got a dark feeling that felt very much like jealousy. However, I quickly recover as I say, "Well, even if I didn't give you my permission, you'd come anyway, right?"

There was that amused chuckle that infuriated me so much. "You know me well." Came the response.

"Too well," I grumble grimly, "Well, you know where we are. I guess the Ice Wolf will be here when you get here, though she seems kinda restless."

"Yes, she has the tendency of being that way," Came the next reply, that sounded almost nurturing, which kind of scared me, "She and I really need to work on that."

I cocked my eyebrow. What was this; a comedy routine? I heard Fujino hang up and I hang up myself and head back to where the Ice Wolf is. She needed to answer some questions of mine.

The Purple Viper was coming and needless to say, I was not looking forwards to it. She was deadly, crazy and downright evil. Which coming from me is kind of funny, I know, but there it is.

Running up the metal railed stairs that led to my room, I felt a sense of panic that Natsuki had had a history with Fujino. I prepared myself for anything. If Natsuki was Fujino's lover, had been Fujino's soldier, or her slave, anything, but I found that all those possibilities only angered me more.

Once I was at the top of the stairs, I could see the inside of my room and saw Natsuki sitting on the mattress where I had left her before, and she was sitting at the edge too, looking right out of the window where she had jumped through just a few hours ago….maybe yesterday since it might already be 4: 15 in the morning or later….earlier. Sheesh, we never get any sleep these days.

"Wolf," I snap, forcing her to turn back to me, startled, "I've got questions that need answers."

I glare at her, making sure to get my point across so that she wouldn't think this a joke. She didn't seem to think such a thing, given how she looked serious now as she got up off the mattress.

"Yeah, what is it, Nao?" She asked, looking curiously at me. Needless to say, it felt very weird that we were addressing each other with our first names rather than our last names or street names.

I lock my eyes with her, making my voice and face very serious as I spoke my next words, "Does the title "The Purple Viper" mean anything to you, Wolf?"

Immediately, there was a startled and even unsettled look that came upon Kuga's face. "The Purple Viper?" Came the almost afraid tone from the Ice Wolf, "Where did you hear her getting involved? I mean, I know that she's another Street lord, but why would she be involved with this?"

I saw how panicked she looked, and usually it would amuse me, yet I couldn't help but not want her to look so cornered. However, I remembered my situation and shoved the small amount of guilt I felt aside and answered, "She called only a few minutes ago. She was inquiring about you."

I could almost see the Ice Wolf's entire body clench at hearing my words. Seeing this reaction, I was unable to stop myself from asking my next question. "How do the two of you know each other?" I asked carefully, expecting the worst.

"We kind of have a history together." She said, stating the obvious. I vaguely felt the desire to grumble out, "Thank you, fucking Captain Obvious," But restrained myself. We needed to get down to business here.

"Don't waste my time with being subtle, Kuga," I snap at her and continue, glaring, "Just answer the damn question. The way Fujino addressed you, it sounded like she knows you pretty intimately. Although she talks about things in such a creepy way, it makes me think she can make anything sound intimate. But just answer the question, Wolf."

Natsuki chuckled at what I said before answering, "Shizuru…..she and I have known each other since I was thirteen…..she helped me with some of my missions. The last time we met, a year ago when I was seventeen, she didn't want me to leave her empire."

I felt that uneasy feeling return to me. "Did she love you? Did she try to force you to stay?" Came the two questions from me, feeling nervous about these two warriors' involvement with each other.

"She did try to get me to stay…..," Natsuki said, looking at me seriously, "And yes, I think maybe she loved me. Or some twisted form of love. But either way, I wanted no part of it. I just couldn't feel that way back towards her."

"So you left?" I ask, feeling a strange sense of unimaginable relief that she didn't feel anything back towards Fujino. I shoved the relief aside, wondering where the hell that came from.

"Well, I tried to," the Wolf laughed grimly, "But she wasn't going to stand for it, it seemed. I told her that it wouldn't be fair for her to love me when I couldn't feel the same way, and she did try to force me to stay……furthermore, she tried to…."

Anger filled me as I slowly realized what Kuga was saying. "Did she try to rape you?" The question was out of my mouth before I could stop myself, dreading the answer.

I could see Natsuki wince and I almost regret my question. "Yeah," Natsuki says to me, smiling sadly, "She did. She tried to have her goons chain me up. She said that she'd even use force to make me hers."

At hearing this, I felt even more hatred towards Fujino increase in the pit of my stomach. Fujino….how dare she?!

I now realized why Natsuki felt so much anger towards Midori for trying to rape me. Because she herself had nearly suffered the same fate.

Hoping to show Natsuki that I knew what she was talking about, and to hopefully lighten the mood, I said carefully, "Well….I guess neither of us have had much luck with women who like power, huh?"

Natsuki looked at me for a moment or two, observing my smirk, and then actually burst out laughing. "Yeah," She chuckled, "I guess you're right."

After a few seconds we found ourselves both laughing hysterically, which seemed completely inappropriate for this situation. Yet, we found ourselves feeling extremely relieved by the other's shared problems.

A thought then came to me: that is, if Natsuki didn't want to be caught by Fujino again.

"Kuga," I said, now suddenly remembering what Fujino said, "Fujino said that she was going to come over to see Midori. I told her that Midori was the one that hit you with the tazer when you were captured. And she wants to see you. So if you don't want to be grabbed, I'd say you should make yourself scarce."

Once again, I saw that panicked look, and I felt guilty for bringing Fujino up. Then Natsuki said, "Wait, firstly, if Midori didn't actually tazer me when you caught me last night, then who was it? Secondly, Shizuru's coming? Damn it, Nao, if you had told me that sooner rather than later, I'd have run away sooner. Thirdly, why are you telling me this? Wouldn't you want Fujino to grab me so that I'd be out of your hair? And fourthly, even if I do get away, why tell me? Won't Shizuru blame you for not stopping me from leaving?"

I blinked a few times at all the questions. Natsuki added, "And answer the last two questions first."

I tried not to laugh at how random this all was, but I answered, "Well, to answer your first question, a girl named Mikoto was the one that tazered you before. Don't get angry at her, I'm kinda fond of her. Second, I sort of forgot about telling you that Fujino was coming, I was too busy asking you how you knew her.

"Thirdly, I'm telling you this….well, I don't know, okay? Fourthly, yeah, she is gonna get mad at me, which is probably why I'm going to abandon ship soon after you do." I finished this, trying not to pant out it all in aggravation.

"Okay, okay," Natsuki stated, chuckling again, "Thanks, but you know what my mission here was. Once I run away from Shizuru, I'm gonna have to come back and well…..,"

"Assassinate me." I finished for her, feeling strangely disappointed. So she still intended to kill me? I don't know why, but knowing that made me even more disappointed than the thought of not living so long. It just seemed like that was the only thing that was on her mind. Why did that upset me so much? Why was her only thinking about killing me upset me more than the idea of my life ending?

I quickly ignore those thoughts as I say instead, "Alright, Ice Wolf. You want to exterminate me, fine. But save yourself first. I have no use of continuing this little soap opera with you if you're locked up in chains or a corpse. So move it."

Natsuki looked at me, clearly a little startled, and quickly turned towards the window where she had originally jumped out of a four hours ago when she had deliberately woken me up.

I told myself that this was for the best, that after this, I probably wouldn't ever see her again, and that would be good. No more worrying about being assassinated, no more Fujino bugging me, no more of that idiotic grin of Natsuki's, no more teasing and making me feel flushed, no more of seeing her being a clueless, carefree, brave idiot…

As I slowly told myself this…..I felt tears run down my cheeks uncontrollably without realizing it. When I felt the heat in my eyes, I realized what was happening, and I felt enraged that somehow this foolish assassin had made me cry. I wiped my tears away angrily, unfortunately, my sniffles managed to reach the Ice Wolf's ears.

**Natsuki's POV: **

I heard the sniffling sound behind me, but I thought for a moment that I was just hearing things. I mean, after all, there was only me and Nao in the room, so I found it pretty unlikely that Nao was crying. However, when I heard the last sniffling noise, I knew that I wasn't just making things up.

I turned around, half expecting to see a glare from Yuuki, but instead I saw her rubbing her eyes and sniffling uncontrollably, as if there was something terrible going on that she was upset about.

I blinked for a few seconds. It was such a shock for me to see Nao like this that I didn't know how to act. Then, as I saw all the tears streaming down her face it hit me hard and painfully that she was sad….I didn't know why, but she was.

What I also didn't understand was why I felt so much pain at seeing her this way.

Before I could stop myself, I had moved away from the window and got close to her. "Nao?" I ask gently, not taking note that I was acting weird, "Nao, what's wrong? Please, tell me what's wrong." I wrapped my right arm around her waist without really realizing it and brought her close to me as I used my other hand to grab her wrist and pulled one of her hands away from her face.

Nao's shocked look was what met my gaze a few seconds later. I couldn't help but smile at her stunned look. She was so cute. I might act tough, but I'll have to admit: cute!

Her emerald eyes so similar to mine shone with a gleam of confusion, her usually arrogant and catty looking face now shocked and nearly innocent, and in this light, with the sun just beginning to come in through the windows shining down over her ruby red hair causes me to feel strangely lightheaded as I take in her gorgeous appearance.

Almost as if Nao can sense my thoughts, she breaks out of her startled reverie and starts struggling against my arms again.

"Off, Kuga!" She ordered, "Now!" I was so startled myself by her snap that I pulled away obediently.

I looked at her, shocked and she snapped, now looking even more upset than before, "Why are you showing so much concern for me? I've done nothing except torture you, insult you, yell at you and hurt you. Why?"

I open my mouth to say something, yet I find that I can't figure out why I'm being so kind to her myself. After a few seconds, I decide to ask her a similar question.

"Why did you take care of me after I went unconscious from the tea?" I ask, "And why did you warn me that Fujino is coming? Why, when I've caused you trouble and am here to assassinate you?"

My question seemed to startle Nao even more. And after what felt like an eternity of silence, she finally said, almost whispering, "I don't know why."

I can't help but smile at her confusion and say, "I don't know why either, Nao. So I guess that's another thing we have in common. We're both clueless."

Nao looked at me like I was an idiot for a moment, but then chuckled again, "I guess you're right." However, even after chuckling, she still looked dismal as she narrowed her eyes to the ground.

Unable to watch her like this, I say, wanting to be here for her for a reason that I can't understand, "Nao. Do you really want me to go? I'll stay if you want. Even with Shizuru coming, I'll be here."

That causes Nao to look at me, startled again, yet also, she seems almost relieved. Not happy, necessarily, but relieved. I vaguely wonder why. However, within me, I realize that I don't care what happens, so long as Nao seems to have that small amount of happiness on her face……why?

"Thanks…..I guess." Nao said, now clearly seeming embarrassed, "I should make arrangements for the others and tell Fujino that you ran off, but at least we have the bitch that tazered you."

"The bitch, being that bitch Midori, right?" I ask, smirking at my redundant statement, "But I'm sure you've heard what Shizuru's like when she gets angry. How do you know that she won't try to cause a massacre when you tell her that I'm not here, even if I am here?"

Nao then took on a look on her face that seemed to say, "I didn't think of that."

**Nao's POV: **

Well, crap, Natsuki had a point. Every one of us had heard their own share of horror stories about what happened if you didn't give Fujino the answers she wanted.

I stand at the top of the stairs, once I'm outside of my room. "Well," I say, thinking for a moment, without even turning to Natsuki, "I'll tell her that you looked injured and I left you in a room to rest, but when I came back, you were gone. If she decides that she doesn't like the answer, you will back me up, right, Ice Wolf?"

I end that question as I look back at her and smirk at her, as if I already know the answer, which I do.

Natsuki looked back at me and gave me a strangely warm smile and nodded. I didn't know why, but that nod and warm smile seemed to reassure me more than any "yes" did.

I nodded and went down the stairs….I was resolved, yet panicked confusion ran throughout me. What was I doing? Why was I protecting the Ice Wolf? The one sent to kill me? Why had Natsuki held me in her arms like that? And worst of all: why had I liked it?!

I hiss to myself angrily. Well, it was like Natsuki said…..we didn't know. Neither of us knew what was going on with either of us.

"Alright, you maggots!" I yell to my minions who are all waiting for me down in the main room, "Get yourselves ready! The Purple Viper is coming!"

Their reaction was understandable: They all looked terrified.

**Ah, things are heating up between Natsuki and Nao as you see. Now Shizuru's going to come into the picture. **

**Can anyone say: CHAOS? **


	20. Preparing for the Storm

**Chapter 20: Preparing for the Storm**

**Natsuki's POV: **

"Ow!" I hiss, feeling the alcohol of the soaked tissues that Nao's wielding burn my wounds, even if she was trying to heal me.

"Oh, quit your whining, will you?!" I heard her harshly demand, putting the torturous bandages on my back's wounds. I swear, if I had known that not only getting hit with a tazer would be painful, but also getting treated for it would be painful, I would have used some kind of back armor!

Nao, although I was wondering if she was being suggestive, had asked only a few minutes ago, "Now why don't you just take off your jacket and shirt and I'll be able to look at your back."

As suggestive as I was hoping her to be, I had known at the time what she wanted to look at: my back wounds which were still sore from that bitch…..what was it Nao had said her name was? Mikoto, right. Little bitch.

"Alright," I heard Nao's voice say simply, "Now, I'm gonna put some bandages around you, and over your back, so it'll probably hurt like a bitch for a while. But try not to whine or anything."

"Easy for you to say," I snip at her over my left shoulder, "You're not the one with the tazer burns on your back, are you?! I swear, I don't give a crap if the person you're protecting is your friend, I'm gonna kill her for this!"

"Oh, shut up, wolf," Nao answered me, deliberately I'm sure, whacking my sore back, forcing me to jump in pain, "She was doing what she thought was good, and that was protecting me, her Kumicho. So don't blame her. Anyway, if you want to blame anyone for doing their job then bitch at yourself for being there intending to kill me."

I grumble something under my breath that not even I can make out what it is I'm grumbling. I hear an aggravated sigh from behind me, and I'm well aware that Nao is trying not to scold me for complaining.

I feel Bandages being wrapped around my back, there's moisture along the section that's being pressed against my sores, and I realize that there must be some kind of aloe on that part of the bandages.

I feel the rest of the bandages wrap around my waist and there's tape on the ends that stick to my stomach as Nao wraps my back up.

I can't help but close my eyes at the feeling of Nao's hands on me. Maybe it's just the healing affects of the aloe kicking in, but my eyes are fluttered close as I almost sigh at the feeling of Nao's strangely feather light touches, which I'd never expect of her.

Her hands seem to be performing some kind of magic on me, and when I come to realize this, I grab her left wrist with my hand to stop her.

**Nao's POV: **

I tell myself that I'm just going to wrap her wounds, make sure nothing happens. That she's in pain, so she needs some aloe on her wounds, yet when my hands come into contact with her skin, the palms of my hands stroking the flesh of her waist and back, I feel a strange electrical thrill run through me.

I vaguely wonder if it's just static from Natsuki being on the bed or something, yet I know that that isn't correct at all.

Almost as if possessed, I continue stroking my hand around her stomach, stroking her abs gently, feeling her up as it seems without even realizing it. I want to continue doing it, even though there's a part in the back of my mind hissing, "What are you doing?!"

I still stroke and stroke, till I feel a hand roughly grab my wrist, halting my actions. I freeze as I realize who must have grabbed me. I look up at her face, startled by the sudden action and blinked a little when I saw her startled and questioning look.

"Um, I think you're just supposed to aid me," I hear her say, though I'm busy blanking out, "Not grope me."

When it's processed in my brain what it is she's said, I almost burst out into a furious blush and snarl, "Oi, oi, don't give yourself so much credit, Kuga. I was just trying to figure out if the tazer blast hit anywhere else on your body."

I predictably saw a smirk covering that haughty, beautiful face and the Ice Wolf chuckled, "Sure. Okay. By the way, Nao, did you like what you felt up?"

Now I blushed and hiss, whacking her chuckling face sideways. "You baka!" I snap, flushed.

I just heard Natsuki giggle harder at my embarrassment. I roll my eyes. What an idiot. I wrap the bandages some more, knowing that there was more of a burn on her upper back as well her lower back.

Ignoring, the smirk on the idiot's face, I wrapped her other wounds.

I can feel her tense up at every time the aloe covered bandages cover her still sore wounds. I can't help but wince at the sight. I don't know why seeing her in such pain affects me so, but I hate seeing her flinch like this.

Once I secured the last tape part of the bandages around Natsuki's ribcage, desperately trying to avoid touching…..a certain area of her body, which unsurprisingly earned me a tense feeling from Natsuki as her body stiffened, I removed my hands almost immediately.

"Sorry," I say, startled at my own apology, "Was I too rough?"

"No," Came the chuckling answer, "I wish you were rough, otherwise I wouldn't like it so much and feel as embarrassed."

My usual routine which I was starting to get used to of my deep red blushing cheeks went into session once again and before I could stop myself, I grumble to myself, "Well, you're not the only one that's fucking embarrassed."

I wasn't expecting this of myself and apparently neither was Natsuki. She looks at me with a startled look, and instead of holding that irritating look, she broke out into a smile, not a joking one that would usually make me want to slap her, but a gentle one.

"It's okay, Nao," She said in a gentle tone that matched her smile, "I'm kind of embarrassed too. Feel like I'm really happy when you touch me……but it's awkward when I realize it."

I'm totally unprepared for what I'm hearing from the Ice Wolf. As a result, I know what the feeling of a deep blushing fever feels like for the next one or two minutes. I hiss under my breath to get my thoughts off of the situation, "Move it, you ass. We need to get ready. I've informed my people that Fujino is coming so they've gotten themselves and a possible bomb shelter ready. But you need to hide as well."

Natsuki couldn't seem to help but nearly laugh at the "bomb shelter" mention, but nodded and got up off of the bed to stand up in front of me, who unconsciously also stood up to look at her.

In truth, though I'll die before admitting it out loud, I was pretty happy that her back wounds were healed. It would be a bitch to have to hear her whine all the time about her wounds. That was the only reason why I helped her.

However, as soon as she got close, I could smell that wonderful smell again of leather, motorcycle fuel, gunpowder, grass and rain that came off of her so easily. I smelled it very clearly when I was tending to her wounds a few seconds ago, another reason why I pulled away, so that I didn't get intoxicated.

"Nao?" I heard my name being spoken from the Ice Wolf's lips, "What is it? You've been avoiding eye contact with me lately."

"What's so important about that?" I find myself demanding, "I just feel like we shouldn't get too attached to each other given how we're probably going to go right back to enemies, anyway."

I don't hear any response to my somewhat bitter statement, I just hear a slight sigh…of what, disappointment?

I don't dare hold up that as a possibility.

"Nao," I hear her say my name again, "We should get your troops up, they're probably getting eaten up with anxiety because of Shizuru coming."

I felt uneasy by whatever Natsuki seems to be avoiding answering. She glanced at the stairs behind her and said, "Come on, shall you cover my ass so that your minions don't think I'm trying to hurt you?"

I vaguely felt a small desire to make a statement about the "ass" part, but kept quiet, and said, "Alright, but unless you want my guards to think you're an enemy as much as they see Shizuru, then do what the fuck I say."

I walk past her, feeling embarrassed so my harshness speaks for me. I can sense Natsuki's shock at my angry remark, but she follows me down the spiral staircase nonetheless.

Once we got down, we were both faced with my lackeys, who all predictably suddenly all seemed shocked and on guard when they saw Natsuki with me.

"The Ice Wolf?!" One of them snarled, "What the fuck is that bitch doing here?"

Immediately I heard a growl next to me. As I turn to look at Natsuki, I hear her snarl, "You wanna start something with me, little man?"

"Why you…." I hear him hiss again, which just about annoys the hell out of me after my conversation with Natsuki.

"Everyone shut your fucking mouths!" I snarl, making everyone shut up almost immediately, all of them now shaking fearfully. I start again, making my voice slightly calmer, "The Ice Wolf is going to help us with Fujino. If Fujino comes here, we could use the Wolf's help if Fujino turns hostile on us."

They all were terrified of me, but seemed to ignore their fear so that they could glare at the Wolf and I heard another protest, "But she was sent to kill you, Yuuki-san!"

"And that is my problem, not yours!" I answer coldly, "Do you think you have any authority here, Yomani? She is in our territory, so we can overpower her if we want, and I'll watch her the whole time, now fuck off."

All of them look uncertain and still don't seem to like this situation very much. However, they back off slowly. They back away towards the other rooms, though some of them are still watching Natsuki and some of them are even giving her dirty looks.

I noticed, once they had all cleared out, that Natsuki seemed to be uncertain about something.

I find myself surprisingly worried about her.

"Natsuki?" I ask, startled at the tenderness in my own voice, "What's wrong?"

She seems to almost awake from her depressed spell and looks back at me startled. "Nao?" She asks gently, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you."

"You didn't." I lied, "What's wrong, Wolf?"

Natsuki seems hesitant for a second, but then she says, slanting her eyes to where my lackeys used to be, "It's just…..see what our lives are like, Nao. I mean, sure, I chose this life out of my own free will when I was only eight. But it just feels like we're in some kind of hell zone. Look at how untrusting your lackeys were until you told them that you were going to watch me the whole time. I just feel like our kind don't have that much of what we'd refer to as a "life" outside of being bastards."

The wolf's claim took me by surprise, yet I couldn't say that I didn't agree with her. We, after being on the streets for so long had become so cold and angry towards everyone. So untrusting.

Look at how we treated each other. Hell, even I knew deep down that what I did to Fuyama and Munlin two nights ago when I had used a bunch of tazers on them had been wrong.

Yet I still did it because I knew that it was kill or be killed here.

I sigh, "You said it yourself, we chose this life. We all did." I then decide to put some humor into it, "Besides, it's better than having a boring white-collar job."

Natsuki seems to think about this a moment and says, chuckling, "You're right. It is. I guess it's like it that stupid Disney movie that my "siblings" had me watch with them. What was it? Aladdin, Return of Jafar?"

I now was confused. Okay, where did the Disney movie thing come from?

Seeing my confused look, Natsuki said laughing, "There's a line in that at the beginning that goes, 'Pack your shield, pack your sword, you won't ever get bored, though beaten and gored you might.' It just feels like that's all of our lives."

Blinking at hearing this, I actually found sense in her words. We were not living boring lives, but man was it brutal. I actually burst out laughing as I realized what she just said and what I realized.

This time it was Natsuki looking at me like I had lost it.

Deciding to elaborate on my reason for humor, I said, "God, look at us. We're killers and street punks. We live a life of violence, you're an assassin and I'm a Yakuza leader and here we are comparing our lives to a song in a freaking Disney movie!"

It seemed to take a moment for Natsuki to get it, but then she burst out laughing along with me. Boy our lives really were screwed up, weren't they?

Through our laughter, we glance at each other, feeling completely relieved, though in an odd way. When we were about to say something else, we were interrupted yet again as another of my lackeys, Taiken ran over, his face seeming distressed.

"Yuuki-san!" He cried, "It's Fujino, she's right outside the door with a militia of her people!"

I look over to Natsuki, and she looked at me. The both of us felt a grave sense of dread, even though we had both known that she was coming.

Natsuki, while looking strong as usual, also seemed to look a little scared. I couldn't blame her.

"Okay, Wolf," I say, trying to make my voice sound strong and without worry, "Listen, she won't find where you are if you make yourself scarce. Hide somewhere upstairs and I'll take Fujino to where Midori is and she'll torture her ass, which will distract her from you for at least a little while."

"No," Natsuki said sternly, making me startled, "I will not leave you, Nao. I'll admit, I was sent here to kill you, but I won't leave you to Shizuru's wrath. You won't be alone at least."

I needless to say was shocked, but I felt a strange amount of pleasure at hearing her loyalty. Unable to stop myself, I smiled.

Just when I was about to say something, our little "moment" was interrupted by the sound of a knock at the door and the voice of a thick Kyoto accent as the person spoke, "Ms, Yuuki, I've come, open up if you will."

We both, along with the terrified Taiken stiffened. Here we go.


	21. Meeting Shizuru Fujino Again

**Bullets and Gangs: Chapter 21: Shizuru Fujino Part One**

**Nao's POV: **

Both Natsuki and I heard the knock, and we heard the thick Kyoto accent on the other side of the door, but neither one of us, nor Taiken wanted to budge. How could we when we both knew that the third party that was about to enter our lives was probably one of the scariest women alive and wanted to see the both of us?

"What now?" I hear Natsuki say to me in, what I think is a proud voice, but I could hear an unsettled tone to it.

"Don't look at me," I protest, feeling perplexed, "You're the one spreading smart ass humor by comparing our lives to frigging Aladdin."

"Oh hush up," She snaps and I'm sure she's blushing, (I can't tell because I'm too busy standing paralyzed looking at the door where Fujino is) Natsuki continues, "I never shoulda told you about that. It was just something some of my "Siblings" begged me into watching with them."

Again I was peeved by our ridiculous conversation, but I snapped back, "Kuga, will you just help me with this situation without making me feel like I'm on some grim comedy routine showing?"

"Hey, guys, stop," Taiken hisses next to me, "Please, you sound like an old married couple."

This brought a predictable action from the both of us; we both ended up blushing furiously and I was about ready to pounce when Natsuski growled out, "Beat it, you runt. Don't know what you're talking about."

I glance at Natsuki and am a little startled to see that her blush is even deeper than my own and that she's only growling with such anger due to how embarrassed she is.

Taiken, though obviously feeling less threatened by us due to the fact that we're blushing, isn't stupid, and unless he wants to get a lot more death threats, he leaves.

As he runs off into another private room, I watch him and think. Taiken isn't really one of us. I mean he's a Yakuza member, but he's far too young to be labeled yet as a true gang member. He joined us around the same time I became Kumicho, when he was only six so he's nine now. Hey, we have gang members here that are younger.

Taiken's family was murdered, like mine was, so that's why I took him in, I guess I felt a certain kinship with him. At the time.

Well, it was time to face Fujino. I walk carefully to the door, I can feel Natsuki's eyes glued to my form, and can sense her own fear.

I open the door cautiously, allowing Fujino to come in. The first thing I saw when I creaked the door open was what would usually be regarded as a beautiful face, two blood red eyes penetrating my own and straw blonde hair flowing down.

I feel my breath clench in my throat. Those dark dangerous eyes…..I have seen those damn eyes on numerous occasions unfortunately. Always holding a wisdom and cat like stare that sends a chill up and down my spine.

Fujino, God I hated her, and seeing her here and having something or other to do with Natsuki didn't help. Once the door was fully opened, Fujino and I were facing each other.

I didn't dare move under that deadly gaze.

"Hello, Ms. Yuuki." She states, smiling. That charming smile that she bore was a mask to cover the demon underneath.

"Hey, Fujino," I state, feeling anger towards her for the anxiety building up inside, "so did you sign yourself into an asylum yet?"

A dark smirk comes over her face and I feel the chill down my spine suddenly freeze as I realize I might not want to have said that.

"Quite amusing, Nao, dear," She said, making my skin crawl, "But I believe that we have some business to discuss. Where is the Ice Wolf? And where is the wretch that hurt her so badly?"

"Ummm…." I state, thinking about the first question and turn around to look at where Natsuki stood. Time seemed to stand still for the three of us. Natsuki, who was trying to look tough and not worried was obviously tense. I wasn't sure what to do. I knew nothing about the bond that she and Fujino might have shared. And, well, Fujino, she was ecstatic.

"Natsuki!" Fujino said, her voice carrying a high, joyful ring to it that I swear I've never heard from her before, and her eyes looked almost desperate, "It's you…..it's been so long….why didn't you come back?"

"Shizuru….," Natsuki said, her voice seeming to be uneasy, her eyes filled with uncertainty and fear, "Last time we met…well, we weren't on such good terms….you didn't give me much of a choice but to run away."

I glance at Fujino and I swear that I see her flinch. "I am sorry, Natsuki," She said, looking at her sadly, "I wish you could forgive me for my behavior a year ago. I just didn't want you to leave…..I wanted to be there for you…I know that I crossed several lines for you, ones that you didn't trust me with…."

She lifted her bowed head and looked right at Natsuki and moved forwards, much to my displeasure.

"Natsuki." She mumbles, not saying anything else as she walks towards Natsuki and startles the both of us by embracing Natsuki in a tight hold.

Almost as soon as the Purple Viper's arms wrap around Natsuki's frame, I feel rage build up inside me that reminds me of a raging volcano. I feel anger that could never be expressed at the sight of Fujino touching what was MINE.

Instantly I felt a great amount of confusion at that, but kept my mouth shut. I watch Natsuki's face over Fujino's shoulder. We lock eyes. My furious ones with her uneasy ones.

"Um, Shizuru?" Natsuki said, her voice uncertain, "Are you here to punish that woman that…..tazered me? I mean, she's down in the dungeon."

I could tell that she wanted to be as far away from Fujino as possible. She added, "I mean, you must want to make her pay for hurting me so bad. You should take your vengeance out on her, right?"

"My, Natsuki," Fujino said, pulling herself from Natsuki's form, and stroking her right palm along the Wolf's face affectionately, "You talk as if you don't want to be near me anymore."

I could practically read Natsuki's thoughts at that moment, as if she was thinking, (You could tell?) But the only words that came out of the Ice Wolf's mouth were, "No, no, not at all, I am happy to see you, Shizuru…..it's just….you came all this way to see if I'm alright, so I don't want to hold you back from doing what you think is right. Especially if it's looking out for me."

"Natsuki is so sweet." I hear the unbearably, sickeningly sweet tone in her voice and it makes me nearly shudder. Of course, I've used that tone on numerous occasions with some of my early prey, men that I've lured into traps once I realized that they were pedophiles, but nothing could compare to the creepiness of this tone of voice.

I could tell that Fujino wanted to stay and continue to sexually harass Kuga, but at some point she turned reluctantly to me. She said, her intense eyes filled with amusement as she regarded me, "Ms. Yuuki, may I ask where the dungeons are for your group?"

I ignore the chill returning to my spine and answer, "This way, Fujino, and try not to stab me in the back while we're walking down to the dungeon."

"How could you think I'd do such a thing?" Fujino asked, cocking her head at me as if to analyze my question. I just roll my eyes and grumble, "Let's go Fujino."

I hear Fujino follow me while chuckling. I can practically feel Natsuki's eyes on us, nervously as we walk down to the dungeon. I vaguely wonder if she's afraid for me. Afraid of me being alone with Fujino.

I feel a strange sense of protective desire when I wonder this. She would not be afraid of the Purple Viper again. I remembered easily what the Ice Wolf told me an hour before Fujino came here. About how Fujino almost raped her. And I would not forgive it.

Fujino thought just because she had a rich family and because she was one of the Yakuza lords that she could get away with anything. Well, I'd prove her wrong big time.

I didn't know where this protective anger was coming from, but I would not let Fujino get away with doing ANYTHING to Natsuki. Not to MY Natsuki.

I know that I'm most likely not a match for Fujino. Like everything else, I've heard of how powerful Fujino is and how strong she can be, how deadly she is, especially with a naginata, and I'm not stupid enough to think that I can win against her physically, but she would never touch Natsuki again so long as I lived.

Maybe those were a bad choice of words, but I meant them as I said them mentally to myself.

Once we reached the bottom of the stairs, getting to the steel door where I knew Midori stood bound by chains, I glance over my shoulder at the silent, yet smiling psycho behind me.

"Fujino," I say, picking my words carefully, "You have to understand that I have no respect for you, but since you're hear to make the deal with the Ice Wolf somewhat easier for me, then I'll tolerate you. Not to mention, it's always fun to watch a member of my group who's been disobedient get tortured."

"Disobedient?" Fujino asked, cocking her eyebrow slightly.

I smirk. I made up enough about Midori being the one to attack the Ice Wolf, so there was no reason why I shouldn't further the Viper.

"Yeah," I sneered, "I wanted to capture the Ice Wolf for questioning, but she wanted to kill her and she tried to. So I decided to spare her and locked her in the dungeon after you called and the Ice Wolf and I have come to a conclusion and temporary treaty."

"I see," Fujino mumbled, and her tone seemed to be kinda unsettled and I told myself that maybe I should have chosen my words more carefully, "And so you won't hurt her…for the moment. And yet, when I called, I've only heard from you. As if she didn't know that I was coming….or she didn't want to see me. Did you have something to do with that, Ms. Yuuki?"

Oh, boy, there was a dangerous question that was sure being asked in a neutral tone. The neutral tone actually made me more afraid than a dangerous tone would have.

"Not sure," I state, trying to put on as much of a tough front as possible, "Kuga's the one that you seem to have known for a while. Ask her, not me, Fujino."

Fujino's eyes sparkled with amusement and I felt somewhat disgusted, but said nothing nonetheless.

"So then," Fujino said, speaking of something totally different, "Shall we meet this….infidel?"

She turned towards the door that I had my hand on the door knob of, looking at me expectantly.

I nod, deciding that it's best to move onto another subject at hand.

I open the door and am immediately greeted with the sight of Midori looking up curiously. Then I witness something truly humorous. First, when Midori sees me, I see her face morph into a grin of lecherous satisfaction, seeming to be pleased that I had come back to see her, but then, much to my sadistic satisfaction, she looks terrified.

I don't need to ask what it is that she feels terrified of. Of the woman standing behind me without a doubt.

As I see the horror filling her face, I feel a sick, smug sense of amusement.

"What's the matter, Midori?" I sneer, smirking, "Not happy to see our dear friend, Fujino? Aren't happy that the Purple Viper has chosen to honor us with her presence?"

Midori was practically trembling in her chains as she looked at me pleadingly. "Oi, Nao," She said carefully, "Hey, come on, I know what I did was out of line, but seriously, I don't think I deserve THIS."

"Yes, you do, dear Midori," I hear Fujino's voice say over my shoulder and both Midori and myself shudder at her dark tone, "You harmed someone I loved. I won't forgive anyone who hurts my Natsuki."

Whilst I felt a murderous rage at hearing Fujino calling Natsuki "hers," I couldn't say I wasn't elated by the affects of her warning towards Midori.

Midori's body seemed to immediately tense at Fujino's tone. She looked at me frantically. "What did you tell her, Yuuki?" She demanded, her voice shaky.

"She told me enough." Fujino said dangerously, stepping around me and walking towards the terrified Midori. I smirk, backing out of the room. There's no need to stick around and watch, as much as I hate Midori. It's not necessary, so long as Fujino tortures her.

As I watch Fujino pick up what looks like a wire from her bag that's strung over her shoulders, I smile evilly as I realize that Midori is gonna get the beating of her life and back out of the room to speak with Kuga.

I walk up the stairs and stiffen on the seventh step as I hear Midori groan a loud groan of pain and I smirk even wider than before. She was getting what she deserved. I didn't care if it was for the wrong sin. She tried to rape me, and even if that would not be established to anyone else and it was thought that the only thing Midori did was try to kill the Ice Wolf.

It would all mean the same result to me in the end: Midori suffering Hell's wrath.

I quickly go up the stairs till I reach the top, once I force myself not to think about what's just happened and get to the hallway. There I see Natsuki standing there, looking kind of awkward. I vaguely thought about making a comment about how awkward she looked, but decided against it.

Instead, I said casually, smirking as I approached her, seeing her lean against the wall, "What's up, Wolf? I know you're worried about Fujino being here. But don't worry, the fact that she's busy downstairs with that bitch, Midori just means that we'll have more time to plan."

"Yeah, sure." Natsuki said, though she was looking at me worriedly.

"Oi, what's wrong?" I asked, now deciding to throw away all pretenses.

She looked at me, the worried look in her eyes not leaving as she spoke out, "I could say about a dozen things wrong here. Let's see, maybe you being alone with her, me being near her again. I know I said I wouldn't leave you, and I still mean it, but that doesn't mean that I ain't nervous."

I smirked again. Kuga was so cute when she was nervous. I found myself also touched that she was so concerned about me being alone with the Purple Viper. Then again, that wasn't saying much. Anyone wouldn't be foolish enough to think that being alone with the Purple Viper, Shizuru Fujino was a good thing.

Except maybe a masochist.

I then feel a strange, immense sense of anger out of nowhere. "Fujino tried to rape you a year ago, and YOU feel like you should be afraid of HER?!" I demand, glaring.

Naturally, Natsuki seemed startled by my remark. Her beautiful emerald eyes widened at my demanding question, but she then seemed to calm down. She said, looking at me sadly, "Nao, she was there for me for four years, since I was thirteen. The only reason why I haven't had contact with her for this year has been….."

"Because she tried to rape you last year." I state in such a cold tone that it would make a burning desert freeze violently.

"Thank you for establishing that, Nao." Natsuki grumbles, rolling her eyes, "I know. I know. And you're right. That is why I haven't gone to her. But nevertheless, despite what she tried to do to me, she was my friend for years, she was there for me."

I roll my eyes, similar to her, but say nothing. Would a real friend try to rape her? No, obviously not.

I sigh to myself. Though Fujino disgusts me to no end, I'll admit, the question of how this loud mouthed and wild, yet strangely kind assassin could ever have had anything to do with the ever polite and "lovely" yet horrifyingly disgustingly monstrous street Yakuza lord fascinated me.

So therefore, I couldn't stop the question from coming out of my mouth. "Oi, Natsuki," I ask, "When did you first meet Fujino? And what happened?"

This seemed to catch her attention almost immediately. She looks at me, startled. "Nao," She whispered, and I found the tone to be strangely soothing, "You're really THAT curious?"

I nod and say, wanting my point to get across, "I hate Fujino's guts, without a doubt, but what I'd like to know how someone like you and someone like her could ever be friends. I want answers now, even if they're not that serious of questions."

Natsuki didn't seem to believe what I was saying, however, there didn't seem to be any look of resentment or humor, just plain curiosity about what I wanted.

"Okay….." Natsuki said, though her voice was trailing off, as if saying, "is this a good idea?" But she faced me as she sat down on the green couch that was propped up against the wall and patted the spot of the couch next to her, obviously inviting me over.

I slowly sauntered over. As I sat down, I face her, wanting to know where exactly she'd start.

She faces me and I find this situation strangely odd. Here we were; a Yakuza warlord and a lone assassin seated here in my territory speaking about another warlord, in the meantime I'm wondering if the Ice Wolf will turn some of her anger towards my little friend Mikoto.

What are the chances that we'd meet here and have this sort of strange, yet satisfactory relationship?

Shifting her leather jacket ever so slightly so that she'd be more comfortable, Natsuki started, "See, it wasn't entirely my fault that my idiot friend of a comrade in arms, Kinske, when I was thirteen, ended up with an arrow through his upper torso. I mean, seriously…."

**Shizuru's POV: **

I stare down at the blood caked face of the woman before me. Her pain only fuels my anger. How dare she beg for mercy after trying to hurt my precious one? I only will enjoy her pain more.

She looks up at me with wounded emerald eyes and for a moment I actually falter. How hard it is to kill someone when they share a certain feature with the person you love most in the world.

I just shove that thought aside. It didn't matter if my Natsuki and this Midori had the same eyes, Natsuki was far more pure than this infidel would ever be.

I raise up the sharp wire that my lackey, Kaku crafted for me once more upon the back of Midori's neck……and struck.


	22. Meeting The Fujinos

**Chapter 22: Meeting The Fujinos **

**Natsuki's POV: Present Day: **

I'm looking at Nao at the moment, looking her right in the eyes as we sit down on the green couch in her hallway.

"Are you sure about this?" I ask, not really sure how to go about telling her how I met the girl in the dungeon torturing Midori, but I could tell that Nao was really curious.

"Trust me," Nao said sternly, "I'm sure I'm not gonna like some of the things I hear, but I'll listen."

I chuckle, deciding that that response will suffice.

So I decide to give her at least what lead to meeting Shizuru. Not Shizuru and my actual first encounter, but how I would end up meeting her in the future.

I decided to start, "Alright. But brace yourself. I was thirteen when I first met Shizuru. I couldn't believe that my street smart friend Kinske was getting killed by the Street Wolves, but……."

**Flashback: Five Years Ago: **

**Natsuki: Age: 13**

**Note: Two Years before Natsuki meets her "siblings" when she's 15**

**Natsuki's POV: **

I scowled over my shoulder at my now dying companion. Seriously, you'd think after living almost his whole life on the streets, Kinske would have had more common sense that he did, but no, obviously not. Kinske was my friend. He was there for me for a few months when he didn't have to be, but I'll admit that him dying would spare me much of his ignorance.

Kinske collapsed, the arrow in his side, blood spurting out continually. Poor bastard.

I shoved away my previous thoughts and continued to run down the alleyway. As Kinske was slowly dying on the alley's ground, the arrow shoved all the way through his upper torso, I didn't know what to do except to run. I mean, I was an assassin. I was used to taking life away, not restoring it. I looked over my shoulder and I saw that Kinske was fading fast. His death was confirmation to me that I had no choice but to flee. If I didn't, the group of Street Wolves, one of Shiho Munakata's father's group that had killed Kinske would also get me.

Anuike Munakata was practically a madman. Even some of his own subjects tried to assassinate him. He was cruel and unfair to his fellow gang members, so you could imagine what he did to enemies and those that opposed him.

His daughter from what I understood was no better. Even though she would only be eleven, therefore two years younger than I am, from the rumors that I've heard anyway, her being spoiled has obviously made her think being ruthless and torturous as her father makes her God.

Even as I flee from death through the dark and filthy alleyways for my life, the very thought of the little obedient Munakata girl slaughtering innocents all in the name of her family's pride sends me to the pits of Hell with rage. But I kept running, ignoring my disgust for the bitch. Honestly, I might only be thirteen and cutthroat, but Munakata is eleven, two years younger than me and she's a monstrous whore. I wouldn't even be surprised if SHE was the one that sent these Street Wolves after me, not her father Anuike Munakata.

In fact, I suspect it. Anuika and I actually have a fairly respectable relationship. At least, last time I checked we did.

Now I know me leaving my dead friend Kinske in the alleyway to rot was scummy, but the thing is it's kill or be killed. Same thing here, abandon or die. Besides, he was dead already. It really wouldn't make a difference where I left his corpse, would it?

I already had had plenty of experience with leaving corpses back in Hong Kong when the Demonic Serpents came after me. So needless to say, I didn't want to have another incident of near death like a year earlier in Hong Kong when I was twelve.

So I bolted after I saw my friend die. I was a coward, I'll admit, only thinking about myself at that time. But it saved my life. I managed to get all the way through to the other side of the alley way. I went away from the dark alleyways, getting away from where the black, red, yellow and orange graffiti stained walls were and the bodies of others as well as Kinske.

By the time reached the road, I had long since put Munakata Shiho and Anuike, and even Kinske out of my mind.

As a result, I found myself getting further and further away from the smell of blood and bullets and gun powder, and more towards the smell of what seemed like teriyaki to me wafting into my nostrils. I slowed down towards a neon lighted, small building. It occurred to me that I might be closing in on a restaurant. I now remembered that when I first started being an assassin that there was a back door in most restaurants so I figured I could at least go and hide out in there. I did after all usually do that, back in Hong Kong anyway.

I saw where a door was jutted out slightly, so I snuck in the back successfully, barely managing to get passed some cooks that were by the pantries. The inside of the kitchen was stuffy, but it had really nice smells inside of food, soup and what not. The metal of the pantry slightly dug into my palm.

Aside from my weapons, I usually hated how metal felt against my hand.

I moved whilst they had their backs turned and I hid behind the stove, kneeling down. When I heard the cooks leaving, I checked my surroundings. I moved through the kitchen without being seen, only because I stayed near the fridge. When I got close to the doors that led to the actual restaurant, I managed to push myself up so that I could see through the round windows of the doors and I saw some men sitting around at a table.

These guys looked pretty tough and serious. The inside of the restaurant was bright and almost warm looking, the opposite of the cold hearted men at the table. Naturally, I didn't want to be seen, but there was something about the main guy at the table, the one with wheat colored hair. He seemed to be the one orchestrating the whole meeting. However, when I tried thinking of a way to get through the restaurant without being seen, that was when a cook saw me. I knew right away of course, because I was grabbed by the back of my neck.

The rough hands, though seeming, smooth, I'm guessing from the flour the cook used to for ingredients, were surprisingly rough on my neck. I was gonna guess that it was because he didn't like me. Also a dead giveaway that he didn't like me, were the coming snarls of, "What the hell are you doing here, you riff-raff? Don't rats like you know better than invading places of fine dining?"

I half thought about snarling, "Well if it's so fine, then why are you here?" But I kept my mouth shut, mostly because he looked pissed off enough as it was.

Now, even though I wasn't gonna insult him, I obviously made a lot of noise, squirming in his grasp, because I heard the sound of people getting up inside the restaurant. Obviously, my struggles had caused curiosity in the customers.

The sound of the kitchen's doors opening widely caught both my and the cook's attention.

The man that came in, I realized was the one that had been at the head of the table. He had straw blonde colored hair and deep blood red eyes.

The man stood before us both and I suddenly felt the cook behind me shaking. I looked back at him. He looked completely terrified, startled and taken aback. I narrowed my eyes, not understanding at all his reaction. I turned back to the red-eyed man, hoping for some sort of explanation.

The voice that came from the man was surprisingly not deep like I had imagined it to be, but smooth and calm. He said, in a sophisticated voice, "May I ask what the problem is here, Ikuin-san?"

Ikuin-san, who I was going to assume was the cook that had me, seemed to sigh as he said, "Nothing's wrong, sir. Forgive me, but this little riff-raff of a rat came in here and apparently is trying to steal food."

What the f-? Okay, not only was this guy calling me names, but he also was accusing me of stealing?! I really had to restrain myself from growling now. Then again, I guess he had his own right to think so. After all, I had stolen a lot of food to survive after my parents died, a few years ago.

Honestly, they died five years ago, I was only eight. What the fuck was I supposed to do? 8-year-olds aren't allowed jobs, and I didn't learn to be an assassin until three years ago when I was ten.

I didn't know this at the time, but the red-eyed man that was standing before us right now was none other than one of the street gang lords, Shinai Fujino. He was one of the highest Kumichos.

After hearing those usual remarks from the cook of him calling me "riff-raff" and "rat," the man narrowed his red eyes at the cook, and the cook behind me fell silent for some strange reason. When I turned to look at the man, I saw Shinai move forwards. He was looking right at me. I suddenly felt chilled on the inside at the sight of his crimson eyes. I didn't dare move, even with the cook's hand still on my neck.

Shinai Fujino leaned down near me and fixed his eyes on me, and actually spoke to me. I was so stunned by him, that I was even more shocked when his words came out. He said, "Who are you and what are you doing in this restaurant, girl?"

Needless to say, I was even more stunned than before. Why? Well it wasn't just how smooth his voice sounded, it was the question he asked. How could he ask something as simple as that? I knew this man was dangerous. I knew. And that made it even more of a shock that he would ask something so simple.

I might have been startled by this question, but I spoke, realizing that it will probably get worse if I don't answer. I gathered whatever courage I had left and spoke, "I came here to hide, sir. My mission went awry and I had to hide here from other gang members."

He looked at me, seeming slightly startled. He answered my questioning look as he stated, "I didn't expect to see someone so young be on a gang mission. Though I suppose by now I shouldn't be surprised to see a three year old run around with a bazooka."

I look at him cautiously. His strangely childish smile and words made me slightly uneasy. If he was so feared, why would he take this playful façade? I don't know why, but there was something almost snakelike about him.

"May I ask if you have a street title, young lady?" Fujino asked me, his red eyes inquiring.

I scowl, but am aware of the guy's goons behind him, and well aware that in a second he could order me beheaded at any moment.

I knew that I should lie. After all, this was like speaking to a reptile of sorts. I just had this gut feeling that I couldn't trust him. But something willed me to obey him. Something in his eyes ordered my words to come out against my will.

"I'm the Ice Wolf." I answer, before I can stop myself. I couldn't believe I just told him.

Mind you, I've only been the "Ice Wolf" for about two years since I was almost twelve, and that was after the incident in Hong Kong when I defeated and killed all of the "Demonic Serpents." So therefore, my reputation as the Ice Wolf assassin is very limited, however, there is a possibility that someone around here has heard of me, and that doesn't spell anything good for me.

Luckily, I don't think that there's anyone here who knows me. After all, as I said, my name hasn't been heard of much, so I can relieve myself that I am for now safe.

However, to my utter shock, Fujino seemed to recognize the name. He lifted his eyebrows in surprise at that. "The Ice Wolf?" He asked, for once, his smooth sounding voice seemed to tremor in confusion, "You mean the assassin that caused the gang called the "Demonic Serpents" of Hong Kong a year ago so much misery was you? A little runt?"

I froze. That did it! I didn't care how powerful or dangerous he was! I was pissed at being called a runt. I ignore the bad feeling I get at seeing his eyes as I glare at him. I actually said to him, "It ain't my fault that I'm this young. If you're gonna judge people's abilities by their age, then maybe you aren't fit to be a Kumicho."

After I said that to Fujino, he looked at me as if I had grown two extra heads and had gills! He couldn't believe ANYONE would have the guts to speak to him that way. Translation: He looked completely stupefied.

It was rather enjoyable to see that type of look on his face. His goons looked shocked too. Most likely thinking that I was gonna be dead meat. In truth, I was half worried about that too. Half worried.

In any case, after about two minutes of Fujino recovering from hearing me dish him in front of all his lackeys, he looked at me dangerously and cautioned me, "You do not want to enrage me, little one. I warn you, were you a Kobun in MY sect, you would have had your whole finger lopped off by now."

I scowl at this. Oh for crying out loud! If he was gonna kill me, I might as well speak without fear. I decide to tempt fate a bit more with this knowledge of my eminent end.

I glare at him again and sneer, "If I was worried about that, then I wouldn't be YOUR Kobun in the first place, genius." I watched as he stared at me in shock. Obviously, after his threat, he certainly wasn't expecting me to talk back AGAIN. I just ignore the look further, and I continue arrogantly, "I'd usually never get myself into a situation that I can't get myself out of again. So therefore, I'm no one's Kobun, never allowing anyone to have access to lopping off my appendages."

I know that it was suicidal of me to decide to actually continue to patronize the guy that could have me dismembered in only a few minutes just by ordering it so, but I decided I might as well go out with a bang.

I continued my near death sentence by snapping, "The morons that willingly become Kobuns of yours are the ones you have to worry about mouthing off to you. I don't give a shit about saying anything to you unless there's benefit in it for me!"

After I tell him this, I basically scowl and end it as I say, "and I would never be dumb enough to join you, so you have no rule over me."

There seemed to be a suffocating silence throughout the restaurant. When I think about it now, the cook had long since released me and was now cringing in the back of the kitchen, obviously waiting for my demise. I guess everyone expected a death sentence when you talked back to the Kumicho.

Fujino heard what I said, loud and clear. I think he was busy wondering if someone had just smashed him over the head and sent him to an alternate universe, since I'm sure he had been used to groveling almost his whole life from others. And completely not used to hearing what he got from me.

After he recovered, he now regarded me with an amused look, as if he was considering what should be done about me. He looks at me and says, "Well, we have a very interesting specimen here. I wonder, just how motivated to survive she'd be if she knew that she could possibly get enough to eat each day."

When I hear this, he actually caught my attention. Maybe I was being suckered, but hey, have YOU ever lived on the streets? Do you have ANY idea how hard it is to find food on the streets?

I mean food that you don't have to steal? Really, it gets tiring after five or four years of having to hear grumpy store owners try to call the cops on you. So it's very tempting to get into deals where you don't actually have to steal food or drinks or shelter.

But that was the thing that I had learned to avoid for the past five years before now. Not allowing my fate to fall into the hands of anyone else.

I have avoided getting involved with Yakuza gangs since I was eight, five years ago. I've spied on them, seen what their ranks are like, and they're not too pleasant. Hence, my 'I work alone' policy.

I'd never put my fate in the hands of another. However, the very idea of not having to steal to survive, to allowing someone to provide for me was tempting.

I mean, seriously, being on the streets and encountering gangs all the time, I had heard a lot of bribes before. However, the guys who always tried to tempt me were all lowly. But this guy looked like a top guy, not a grunt. He looked like he had more than just a billion yen coming out of his ass every day, so maybe I could, in this case get something out of him.

I look at him and actually demand to his surprise once again, "What could you offer someone who's already passed wanting to be reasoned with? Money? How much?"

This time, I'm the one that's surprised. Instead of feeling offended like he usually most likely would, he looks satisfied. As a result, I'm the one this time that's startled.

Smirking at my startled reaction, he said calmly, "That depends on who you kill for me." He then went on, walking over to the cook that had once been holding me and was now backed up in fear and said in a cold tone, "you will remain far away from this girl at once, good sir. If not, I don't think you want to know the consequences of your disobedience."

I look back at the cook, and saw the most satisfying sight in all of history.

The cook, well he looked terrified of Fujino. Nowadays I wouldn't blame him at all. He started shaking, so hard that I knew that if he had still been holding me, I'd be able to feel the vibrations through where he once held me by my jacket. I noticed how scared he looked and I couldn't help but wonder just what was so scary about this guy in front of us. The cook headed back to the kitchen at once, clearly afraid and I, in confusion once more looked back at Fujino. Fujino just smiled at me, and strangely, that look, I have to say, actually scared me more than his glare, because it felt like the smile of a predator, and it didn't help as he invited me to sit at his table.

I came over, but I was still cautious as I sat down on the chair that his lackey brought over for me.

Fujino looked at me and said, "I assume you don't mind sitting with a bunch of Yakuza members? After all, you seem to be a fairly tough kid. I think you could handle some of our attention." As I sit down, I look cautiously at the thugs all around me. They looked like tough assholes, but I'm not scared. If nothing else, I'll run for it.

Fujino sits down in front of me at the table. He looks extremely well groomed. Neat wheat colored hair, very neatly cropped, and penetrating crimson eyes. He looks right at me, smiles that pleasant smile of his at me and says in a diplomatic tone, "Now, I know that it must be boring to sit down in front of some old guys, but I assure you, I could perhaps triple whatever payment you're used to getting, if you're willing to work for me, and are in any way good at street life, especially if you're an assassin."

Honestly, I could feel myself perk up at what he was offering. I was an assassin. Perhaps the best there was. No matter how young I was, you'd never find a better killing machine.

And, well, this was starting to sound like the offerings of a devil. I mean, what else could an assassin on the street ask for? I WAS indeed an assassin, and this guy was offering so much more than I was used to if I was willing to listen to him. This time, now I was well alert to hear what he had to say. Fujino of course can see this, and smiles at his victory.

I had lived alone for almost five years now since my mother and father's deaths. The idea that I'd have royal treatment from a Kumicho without the risk of having to be a Kobun was VERY tempting.

Fujino turns to me, looking expectantly as the waiter, shaking, approaches.

"May I ask if you want to order anything, Ice Wolf?" Fujino asks, now seeming to be more polite than usual. I can't help my surprise at the question. No one has ever asked me if I'd like anything considerably important or well tasting. Mostly cause I steer clear of anyone.

"Yeah," I say cautiously, "I'd like General Tso's Chicken if you don't mind." There was no WAY I was gonna say please to anyone, let alone this poisonous snake.

He ordered it for me, and I found myself very pleased. Hey, I loved the taste. Anyway, when they were cooking the stuff for me, Fujino looked at me again and spoke, his voice really sounded like he was almost a calculative snake, trying to reason with me, "Now I would like to know what you do for a living. Considering I found you outside of wherever your home may be and in the back of the Chinese shop where most Yakuza members have their meals, I suspect that it is not legal. In other words, I suspect you've worked for gangs before. Would you like to help my own lineage? The rewards of course, young lady, will be great."

I pause and take a deep breath, knowing that this is a big piece of information for myself to consume.

I knew that he knew that I needed details about his offer before I went along with it, so he gave them to me as he said, "As I'm sure you've figured out by now, I am a Yakuza. An extremely high ranking one at that. And what I ask of you is that you either spy on or remove the life of one of my enemies: Keniai Ayu. He has been a true thorn in my side since I learned of his existence."

I lifted my eyebrow at hearing this, almost amused at the thought of a Kumicho getting frustrated over one guy.

He kept emphasizing how much he hated this Ayu guy as he said, "You see, Keniai Ayu first came into the city nine years ago. He came all the way from Okinawa."

When I heard that, I actually burst out laughing. Some Yakuza member from Okinawa? And he thought he was tough? I was busy smirking and chuckling when Mr. Fujino said this, and well, you can imagine how displeased Fujino was when I started laughing at him.

I knew that it might not have been a best idea, laughing in the face of a Kumicho, but there it was.

However, thanks to the fact that the Fujino Kumicho was impressed by me at least having the guts enough to tell him that I was the Ice Wolf, he decided to let it go.

He continued, explaining the situation to me. He said, "Now, I know it might be funny for you, little Ice Wolf, however, it's a very serious matter to me."

I personally couldn't help but carry on as I said, giggling, "Serious, right. Well, how serious was it when your main enemy's major weapon is scuba diving?"

I mean, come on! I mean, besides the beaches, I knew nothing about Okinawa, so that was the first thing that came to mind when I heard that this Ayu was from Okinawa, a gang scuba diver.

I immediately think that maybe that wasn't the smartest thing to say, since Fujino is now giving me a look that I think would freeze anyone's blood in their veins, even mine. And I actually find myself not wanting to speak again. For some reason, just from the look that Fujino is giving me, I find myself scared. It was a thought that suddenly alerted me. This thought said, _this man is definitely dangerous_. And I could see the ultimate proof of it, right when he gave me that look.

I wisely kept my mouth shut after that except to humble myself and ask, "Anyway, you were saying, Fujino?"

When Fujino heard that, I guess he was satisfied with me being humble, for now anyway. He continued, his eyes now playful. I swear, this guy got more and more psychotic. "As I was saying, Ice Wolf," He said joyfully, "Keniai Ayu is from Okinawa. I know the first thing you may think of when speaking of Okinawa is the beach, but he gathered many warriors whilst there. Many dangerous Yakuza members, and now he's using them against me here in my own territory."

After Mr. Fujino explained this, I decided I had been quiet enough before to ask a question now. I asked, not able to stop my curiosity, "But if he's in your territory, why isn't that YOU have the upper hand? Don't you have more warriors here in your own territory than he has?"

This actually amused Fujino and he stated, "Of course. That is a good question. However, even though I do indeed have more fighters, I'm afraid Keniai has one thing that gives him an advantage over me."

When Fujino said that, I was very tempted to make another joke. Something or other involving overcompensation, but wisely kept my mouth shut.

However, I still asked, "what's the advantage, Fujino?" Fujino looked annoyed that I had interrupted him, but said, "Ayu has had experience in the fields of both negotiating and assassination, much like I've heard you have had, Ice Wolf. And because of that, he has won the favor of many small Yakuza sects in the area. All of those groups together are the threat here, not just his group."

Upon hearing that, I realized that that made sense. When you assassinate for people, even assassinating for small time crooks, you tend to win their favor. I know from several personal experiences. And I know from personal experiences that that favor can sometimes go a long way. So after hearing that, I immediately understood the situation.

As the waiter brought in the food, I ask, looking at Mr. Fujino, "Will I be paid well for killing off Ayu and his goons?"

"You'll be paid the best if you can live up to your reputation in this." Fujino stated strongly.

Maybe I was being stupid, but when I heard that I figured, hey, what the hell? Things really couldn't get much worse, right?

"Alright." I said sternly, "I'm in. But I expect to get paid. Well."

Fujino smirked.

As I began to eat my chicken, Fujino looked at me, still smiling, and said, trying to be tactful, "I know that being the Ice Wolf, you, are extremely skilled for being so young. I, like every other crime lord has heard about what happened with the Demonic Serpents in Hong Kong. I must say, I admire such work, skill and bravery."

When he said that, he seemed honest enough with his admiration, and I hate to admit it, but his praise meant a great deal to me. After all, how often do lone assassins get the praise of leaders of a gang?

In any case, Shinai Fujino explained to me what it was he wanted. His exact words again to me were, "Now, as I've mentioned, Keniai Ayu has caused me a great deal of problems. Now I need you to do two jobs for me, if you don't mind. The rewards will be great, I promise you. I want you to kill Ayu and his men. However, before even that, your first job is to protect my daughter, Shizuru Fujino from any of Ayu's warriors."

I almost fall out of my chair at hearing that. What the hell? How did I turn from assassin to fucking babysitter?!

"Excuse me?" I demand before I can stop myself.

I think for a moment that maybe Fujino is going to glare at me, but instead he says, chuckling, "I know it's not what you're used to, Ice Wolf, but I'm willing to offer a great deal in return for protecting my Shizuru."

I, despite my shock, couldn't help but smirk. I knew that this Fujino guy would pay big, for both protecting his daughter as well as helping him assassinate this Ayu guy. It took a while for me to deal with what I just heard, but I accepted, almost immediately.

I of course, had no idea that my interaction with the Fujino clan and gang, and his daughter would ultimately alter my life.

**End Flashback Five Years ago: **

**Five years Later, ending flashback: Present day**

**Natsuki's age now: 18**

**Natsuki's POV: **

I finish my story and look at Nao, wanting to see her response for everything that I've told her. Nao, how do I put it? She looked like she had just had an anvil dropped on her.

"What. The. Fuck. Natsuki. Kuga?" Nao demanded in her strictest, harshest tone, looking at me as if I had grown two extra heads or something.

"What?" I half laughed at her expression. What was so shocking and hard to believe? I certainly didn't deserve THAT reaction.

"Natsuki Kuga," Nao said, after breathing in deeply, as if very much needing to consider this, "You are…..without the doubt the dumbest, most screwed up assassin I have ever met. For that matter, you're the dumbest person in existence as far as I know."

It took me a few moments to process that, and I couldn't stop myself from bursting out laughing. This was just too ridiculously funny. Though I guess she was right.

"I mean honestly," Nao continued, glaring at me and shaking her head incredulously, "Saying those things to Fujino's father? Just how many times were you dropped on your head when you were a baby?!"

I was now unable to stop myself from nearly giggling at this whole thing. Not just my seeming stupidity, or what I had told her just now, but her reaction to the whole damn thing.

"And furthermore," Nao grunted in more annoyance than anything else, scowling again, "The Cook?! You let a cook boss you around and manhandle you?! What kind of assassin allows that?"

I can't help but feel that Nao's taking this thing with the cook a little too seriously. I mean, he only manhandled me for a few seconds before Shizuru's dad came in.

"Nao," I venture, somewhat uneasy that I might offend her by questioning, "Why do you look so upset? Were you treated like that before you became a Yakuza?"

Nao scowled, her emerald eyes narrowing as she spat, "Of course I was. Authority figures have no regard for mere orphans dwelling in orphanages, lest the said orphans have power to force respect and fear out of them. But that's not why I'm pissed."

I can't help but feel a little startled by this. So far, as long as I've known Nao, she's mostly thought about her own pain and safety, so I wonder vaguely what's different.

Seeing my look, Nao answered for me, "I can't believe that that piece of shit cook treated you like a dog. You're a fucking human being."

I wasn't sure how to react to that. I never thought that Nao would make such a bold snarl, about this of all things. For a moment, I saw a protective glimmer in her eyes, almost as if she was furious, not just at everyone of us who had been treated like that, but that I had been treated like that.

I thought for a moment about teasing her, but Nao beat me to it.

"And don't you dare say anything, Ice Wolf," She snapped, blushing lightly, "I don't care at all about you, it just reminded me of some things."

I have to restrain a smirk. It sounds like denial to me, but I decide to let it go. I can't help but feel extremely happy at her protective tone. However, I of course let it go, wisely.

"Furthermore, Kuga," Nao growled, "Furthermore, I don't know what the hell is wrong with you, but making that joke about that Ayu guy and his Okinawa gang wasn't a good idea."

Once again, I couldn't help my laugh. Ah yes, I knew that I was gonna get a mouthful for that.

"A Yakuza's Kumicho?!" Nao demanded continuing her rage, her voice loud and disbelieving, confirming my thoughts, "You actually said that to a Yakuza Kumicho?! And to a Fujino of all people?! God, Natsuki, are you _sure_ that you weren't dropped on your head one too many times as a baby?"

I couldn't stop myself from laughing, a surprisingly sweet sound for the situation I was describing, "Maybe. In fact I can't help but feel grateful to whomever dropped me when I was a baby, if I was dropped that is. After all, what's the fun with having a whole deck of sanity in your head?"

Nao looked at me with a look that I can only describe as, "Are you an idiot?" Type look.

I laughed once again. It was hilarious seeing her reactions to my life, which were clearly nearly suicidal in her eyes.

"I don't know," I said, nearly giggling, much to her annoyance, "Maybe I am an idiot."

I look at Nao once again and she seemed still shocked, so much so that once again, I can't help myself from chuckling, "You know, you're one to talk and balk at me for saying things that I shouldn't say, Nao. The little smart ass that you are and all."

This earned me, predictably a glare and she rolls her eyes grumbling, "Well it's a wonder how you lasted so long as you did, Wolf, with the smart mouth you had back then."

I laughed. A good comeback I guess. Though it probably wouldn't match any of the remarks that I had said back then when I was younger.

But no, Nao was not apparently done there, no.

She continued to "bitch" out, "That bitch, Shizuru Fujino. That's how you guys met?" She asked me, stunned, her eyes demanding, "You were hired by her father to be her bodyguard and she happened to fall in love with you and want to use you as her toy?! You gotta be fucking kidding me."

I cocked my eyebrow at hearing that. "That's not exactly the way I'd put it, Nao," I say, trying not to chuckle at her yelp just now, "I was hired to be his daughter, Shizuru Fujino's bodyguard, and she did fall in love with me over time of that, but it wasn't like she automatically fell in love with me right on sight. It took her almost a year. Still, that's about what happened."

Nao groaned, making something that sounded like, "un-fucking-believable," under her breath.

Again, despite poor, dear Nao's frustration, I couldn't help but find it all incredibly funny. I decide to distract myself by concluding, "Anyway, I joined up. And I'm happy that I did, because back then, I hadn't met my "siblings" yet, so the Fujino clan was the closest thing I had to family back then. And everyone of the Fujino clan at some point or other, after about a year became very fond of me. And happy that I joined them."

"I bet Shizuru was happiest of all." Nao scoffed, glaring at the floor, her eyes blazing angrily.

I smile, unable to help myself. Nao looked so cute when she was angry and jealous. Wait, she was jealous? My smile faded at that thought. Of Shizuru? But why? Why for a rogue like me?

I notice her clenching her fists and see that she has those gloves on that have those concealed claws in them. Just one push of the buttons on those gloves and Nao's claws will be unsheathed and the blades would be glimmering in the light of this room.

I just wondered how angry Nao would get till she decided to press the button and bring out the claws in those gloves. I kept my mouth shut, knowing Nao needed to process all of this.

She sighed, still scowling at the floor, "When did Shizuru come into power after her father?"

I was a little surprised by the question, but not too much. "Two years after I came into the picture," I answer her, "When I was fifteen. Her father, Shinai was only forty-nine, too young to retire, but I suppose he wanted Shizuru to get a head start before he got too old to help. The two years after the incident with Ayu, Shinai, who had come to trust and even respect me, confided in me that he was relieving himself of duty and giving it to Shizuru instead."

Nao once again seemed to think as she said, "Fifteen, isn't that when you met your "siblings" that you speak about?"

I nodded, glad she was paying attention.

"Yeah," I answer, "So I also needed to be with my "siblings," and I've tried to be as good of a friend as I was a bodyguard to Shizuru as well as being there for my siblings and doing other assassination jobs, during the next three years till I was seventeen….when Shizuru crossed the line while I was trying to leave."

"And tried to force herself on you." Nao finished for me, and I once again am surprised when I see the flash of anger in her eyes at this conclusion, but I say nothing. I don't dare.

She was already riled enough as it was. No need to make her even more upset.

After a few deep breaths, it seemed that Nao was calming down. She then turned to me as she said, "Natsuki……this is going to sound weird…..but thank you for telling me this." She looked nervous a she said this, looking down at the floor again. Clearly, this was sort of embarrassing for her to say.

I myself was stunned. Nao, thanking me for telling her one of my grim secrets?

"Yeah, sure, no problem." I tell her, though still stunned, "Is there anything else you want to know?"

"Yeah," Nao said, glancing up at me, as if not sure she wanted to ask, "Did you ever feel any love for Fujino? I mean, Shizuru Fujino?"

Once again, I'm startled by the question, but what shocks me even more is the look of desperation on her face that I tell her that the answer is 'no,' that I've never loved Shizuru. Nao's usually brilliant, ruthless green eyes glimmer in……could it be, fear?

Was she afraid of my answer?

I almost didn't answer her I was so startled, till I found myself mumbling, "No, Nao. I don't love Shizuru. I never did….."

_I could only love you _

I froze when I heard my own mental voice say that. What the hell?! I could only love you?! What the fuck was that supposed to mean? Why did I even think it?

Nao seemed to think about my answer for a few moments, and then came a shockingly beautiful sight of relief in her eyes. She almost smiled and nodded.

I, while feeling slightly stunned again about her looking so pleadingly at me and for being relieved, and furthermore, my thoughts having weird messages like 'I could only love you,' crap in them, couldn't help but feel happy that she was at least relieved.

After a couple of minutes of not saying anything, Nao finally spoke up. She said, as if thinking, "You said that you eliminated the "Demonic Serpents" of Hong Kong? Natsuki?"

The question, for the umpteenth time that evening startled me, but I nodded and said, "Yes. I went to Hong Kong when I was eleven and a half. They allow kids young as eight to go on flights in some places alone, so me being eleven and a half was no problem. I stayed at an apartment room for nearly a year while tracking the members of the "Demonic Serpent" gang. All of their members, or almost all of their members have been wiped out now because of me."

Nao seemed to be listening intently, surprisingly not yet bored with my claims, though they were all true.

"Did you like it there in Hong Kong?" Nao asked, the question startling me……AGAIN, and making me look at her funny.

When Nao was about to demand why I was looking at her, I broke out of my surprised feelings and said, "I loved it there. Hong Kong for me was like a home. I'd happily go back there any time if it wasn't for my "siblings." I'd have to get money for all of them to go on the flight too and find good apartments for them. I was hoping that after my mission, I'd get the money....oh shit!"

I stopped short as I realized what it was that I was remembering. I had completely forgotten! I had intended to get money for me and all of my "siblings" to go to Hong Kong alright, I was planning to get it from Homura after I completed my job….my job concerning Nao……

Nao looked at me, confused for a moment, and then she must have replayed the words again and again in her head till her eyes widened.

"The mission,……." Nao whispered, realization hitting her, "Where you have to kill me. If you kill me, then that's your ticket to getting the money to get to Hong Kong again."

The shock hit me hard as I realized that we both realized the same thing.

"Oh, god, Nao…..," I whisper, "Nao……I forgot….about the mission, I'm sorry if it feels like I was just trying to take you off guard….."

Well that apology didn't help much either. It didn't change my mission and that if I wasn't seen successful from my mission I was not only not getting paid, but that Nagi Homura might send someone after me too.

Once again, silence filled the air in the room, the air, now suddenly extremely tense.

However, Nao, brought a civil mention to this incredibly terrible situation. She said, startling me again, "Natsuki…..I don't think you were trying to lead me on…..honestly, I think you're dense enough that you really did forget all about the mission." Nao ended that comment as she looked at me and smiled playfully, winking at me. Seeing this, I can't help but smile at her teasing look, despite the situation.

"Anyway," Nao continued, "Since because it was surely your dense brain to blame, I'll let your idiocy go." However her, voice was still uneasy.

How could anyone blame her? Not only did it seem like I was leading her on, but if I was, then she might die…..her precious life snuffed out….all for money.

**Nao's POV: **

Well, this sucked ass. I mean, I really did blame it all on Natsuki simply being too dense. And while I would usually, find it adorable, it meant that it would lead to the implement of my demise.

"Yeah, sure." Natsuki answers, but then looks up at me as if thinking, "Nao, can I ask you something?"

I looked at her, not sure what to say. I mean, first I hear these details about how Shizuru Fujino might be the great love of Natsuki's life and here I might be, killed off sooner rather than later?

"Um, sure, what?" I ask, against my better instincts, bracing myself for what's to come. I mean, seriously, I really thought she was serious, but she was leading me on the whole time?

My irritation was interrupted when Natsuki corrected my usual accusations with a shocking question.

Natsuki said, clearly having thought for a few minutes, "Nao. If I decide…..not to go through with the mission…and at the same time, find some alternative way to getting the money that's needed to get myself and my "siblings" to Hong Kong,…..would you like to come with me?"

My mouth nearly dropped open, threatening to catch flies. Okay, if I wasn't mistaken, had the Ice Wolf in an extremely not entirely romantic way, just asked if I wanted to run away with her?!

I stared, still shocked at her question, but then a question of my own popped up: what about momma?

"Natsuki," I said, taking my words carefully as I spoke them, "If you choose not to kill me, and bring me to Hong Kong, then it'll have to wait till my momma is awake from her coma."

I could tell that that was a bomb that I laid on her without warning. Now she almost dropped her jaw. "Jesus, Nao," She said, looking at me, stunned, "I'm sorry. I had no idea….."

I chuckled at her tone and stated, "Well, you never knew before now, so don't be hard on yourself. But if she wakes up, and we do find an alternative money source that doesn't result in my death, can she come with us?"

Natsuki seemed to process this question and then nodded, smiling a strangely simple smile that I found actually charming. "Sure," she concluded, "And if I do avoid going through with the mission…..after all this, I know it's stupid, me being an assassin that was sent to kill you, but…can I meet her?"

I know maybe I should have been startled, but instead I was satisfied. "Of course," I answer, "I think she'd love you. But promise me something, okay, Natsuki?"

"Hmm?" Natsuki asked, looking at me, her full attention on me now.

I take a deep breathe, knowing that it would take a great deal of my pride being sacrificed to ask this of Natsuki. I start out, "Natsuki….if you decide to go through with the job you were sent on and…….," I strain myself, not liking the words that are about to come out. I can tell that Natsuki can see what I'm about to say, and I can tell that it's just as hard for her to get ready to hear it. I continue despite myself, "If you still decide to….kill me like you're supposed to, can you promise me something?"

I braced myself to say it, as I noticed Natsuki was readying for whatever I'd ask of her. I said in conclusion, "Can you promise me that after I'm gone you'll take care of my momma in the hospital and be there for her when she wakes up?"

Well, needless to say, the shocked look on Natsuki's face was priceless. Her emerald eyes widened and her face showed clear disbelief.

"Yes, Natsuki," I repeated, making my voice serious, "Can you promise me that if you do follow through with assassinating me, that you'll look after my momma, Katzuni Yuuki both while she's in a coma and when she wakes up for a great deal of her life?"

After almost five minutes of shock and awe decorating Natsuki's face, she became serious again and in that moment of mutual respect, affection, humor and maybe even, dare I say it, love, she locked her eyes with mine and said very seriously, "I promise, you Nao."

**Author's Note: **

**Well, I'm finally back. Yes, I'm alive. Yes, the flashback thing in my first upload of the chapter WAS confusing, hence the change in what I did. I hope it wasn't so confusing this time. I'm working on the next chapter now. **


End file.
